Zorro's Medical History OR Never Divided Again
by dlhs8954
Summary: NWZ - at the end of the series. A different direction than my previous All's Well story. Accidents, fevers, a stranger in the pueblo. Has Zorro disappeared forever - or will he be forced to reveal himself?
1. Chapter 1 Surviving The Discovery

**ZORRO'S MEDICAL HISTORY or NEVER DIVIDED AGAIN**

Disclaimer: Just having fun…no profit, no ownership…just appreciation

CHAPTER ONE – Surviving the Day of Discovery

After the tragic events at the hacienda, Diego, Alejandro, and Felipe came into the pueblo. Victoria joined them in the plaza. Gilberto's body, covered in the back of the wagon, was taken away by the soldiers. Ynez Risendo was left alone. Alcalde De Soto expressed his condolences to the de la Vegas, and said he planned to visit Padre Benites. Victoria expressed her sympathies.

Diego, still in shock from the day's events, nevertheless gathered his courage up to make an announcement to Alejandro, Felipe, and Victoria. He was clearly nervous.

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you all, for quite some time. Now would seem an appropriate moment. Felipe, with your permission."

Felipe's face was one of half-panic, half-shock. Victoria & Alejandro waited with anticipation – but were caught off guard by what he did say.

Haltingly, Diego stated, "I…I am…. …Going to adopt Felipe. He's to be a member of our family."

Victoria clasped her hands together. Alejandro exclaimed, "This _IS_ wonderful news! This is wonderful news! I now have two sons! The de la Vegas will never be divided! Never!" Both Felipe and Diego went "whew!" and both felt they had dodged a bullet. _Diego chickened out_, thought Felipe. _It's a good thing. Now is not the time or place_.

It was a precious moment of family unity. Even though Victoria wasn't an 'official' member of the family, she was a close family friend. Don Alejandro looked upon her as a daughter he never had. Secretly, he hoped she and Diego would somehow find a way to get together, although with Zorro in the picture, Alejandro somehow had his doubts.

Alejandro turned to his son. "Diego, there's something that's been gnawing inside of me."

Diego looked at his father. "Father, there's something I'm been meaning to tell you for quite some time. Felipe, Victoria, would you excuse us a moment?" Diego thought, _I need to tell him something about what he saw today…_

Felipe nodded. Victoria looked a bit annoyed and puzzled, and looked to Felipe for answers. Felipe's put his hands up as if to say, 'I have no idea...' Diego and Alejandro walked away, with Diego's left arm around Alejandro. Felipe thought _will he really tell him? Will he really share the secret_?

_Felipe's adoption announcement went over really well_, Diego thought. That gave him courage. After the last week or so, with everything that happened…Diego knew it would be wrong to continue to keep his biggest secret from his father very much longer. Life was too short. They could have both been killed today, himself – twice over. As they walked, Diego only half-listened. Yes, he was going to have to tell him – _something_…

Alejandro said, "Do you remember when Gilberto was about to shoot, he said he was not only going to kill _you_, he was going to kill…but never finished. What do you suppose he was going to say?"

Alejandro and Diego stood facing each other in the middle of the plaza. Diego nodded to his father.

**Z**

Diego cleared his throat. He clearly needed to explain his fencing ability to his father, but he was nervous just thinking about it. Their relationship had improved a great deal this past year, as Diego tried to be more of a 'man of action' when needed. Just a few months ago, he broke his leg being a 'man of action.' And within the past ten days or so, they presented a united front. Today, when both their lives were in danger, they were closer than ever. Both he and Alejandro were still in a state of shock over the day's events. Diego felt like he was, in some ways, numbed by the events, for he had escaped death twice. But he had learned to control his emotions. He didn't know how things would play out or how he would deal with the day's revelations.

Diego looked at his father. "Father, who _knows_ what was in Gilberto's mind? It could have been anything. But there _is_ something I _do_ want to tell you. There is something I have been meaning to tell you for quite a while. But – no matter what you hear today, I ask two things."

Alejandro looked at Diego with anticipation. "Yes, my son, what is it?"

"First, please try very hard to keep your voice down. What I have to say is for your ears only, but if I put it off any longer, I'll lose my nerve. And secondly, please don't tell a soul what you hear today. It's very important, Father."

Alejandro looked puzzled. He couldn't understand the secrecy. "All right son, I'll do my best to – uh – keep my voice down, and I won't tell a soul. Cross my heart." And he crossed himself for emphasis.

Diego looked down for a moment, then directly to Alejandro. "Father….I _do_ _– know_ – how to defend myself…how to fight…and win. I know you saw me fight Gilberto today, and I believe you were surprised."

Alejandro beamed. "Yes, yes, Diego! I _was_ surprised! Where did you learn to fence like that? I asked Felipe, but he couldn't tell me. You were _magnificent_! I could hardly believe my _eyes_! And left-handed as well!" He grasped Diego's left shoulder for a moment, then released it.

Calmly, Diego replied, "Sir Edmund – taught me everything he knew. As you know, he was a master class swordsman. He said I was his best pupil. I bested him in the courtyard."

Alejandro sputtered. "_You_ beat Sir Edmund? Then why – _why_ in heaven's name, didn't you _even raised a finger_? _Why_ did you _hide_ this? _Why_ did you pretend you _didn't know how_?" As his voice got louder, Diego quickly shot him a warning look to quiet himself, which he did.

"Because Father, I am a man of peace. I chose another way…to express myself."

Alejandro interrupted. "Ah yes, the newspaper."

Diego ignored that, knowing he meant Zorro, but he wasn't ready to tell his father that piece of news yet. "When Sir Edmund visited us, I asked him to keep it quiet as well. Because if anyone knew I had trained with him, I'd be fighting all the time. Every hotshot in the territory would want to make a name for himself by challenging me, because of Sir Edmund's reputation. I'd never have time for my studies, the newspaper, for people, the ranch. Remember, that's what happened to our Americano neighbor Joshua Barnes. That's what he told us. That's why he came to California – to escape that."

"But Diego, what about Gilberto? You said you didn't _know_ what he was going to say. But the way _he_ said it, he knew you _would_ know what he meant."

Diego kicked a rock on the ground. "Father, I could speculate, but... I really just wanted to tell you about the fencing. Please Father, help me keep this from public knowledge."

Although he was trying to understand, Alejandro found it difficult. "But _why_ Diego?"

"Please Father, trust me, for now."

Alejandro sighed and put his hand up in surrender. "All right. But I want you to know I was very proud of you today. And I am always going to tell people that." Diego smiled a weak smile. Normally, that statement would have brought a wide grin, but he was much too tired.

Alejandro put his arm around Diego. They turned to rejoin Felipe and Victoria, but looked at each other one last time.

"Thank you, Father. I want you to be proud of me."

"Always, my son. And now, I think we should get back to Victoria and Felipe. Come! We have a celebration to plan!"

Diego chuckled. "Yes! Yes Father! A celebration of family!"

As they returned to Victoria and Felipe, Diego made eye contact with Felipe gave him a little shake of the head. Felipe's face showed relief again – "whew." No one but Diego noticed.

Victoria noticed the blood on Diego's shirt sleeve and the awkward way he was holding his arm. "Diego, is there anything I can do for your arm?" Diego looked. The blood stain was already starting to dry. "No thank you, Victoria. Felipe took care of both Father and I before we came into town."

Victoria invited them into the tavern for supper. "Come, let's celebrate. I'll make you all a supper you'll never forget!"

Alejandro took Victoria's arm. Felipe and Diego spoke in sign language with each other all the way in to the tavern. No one understood Felipe's sign language as well as Diego, and it wasn't unusual for them to speak to each other in sign when they wanted a private conversation.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Visit to a Priest

CHAPTER TWO – Visit to a Priest

Father Benites was in prayer at the altar when Alcalde Ignacio De Soto quietly entered the church. The Alcalde watched a few moments as the padre finished his prayers. He cleared his throat to get the priest's attention. With a look of peace on his face, Benites turned and smiled at De Soto.

"Padre, I – I need to – I came to make confession today. I – uh – can't remember when – uh – my – uh – last confession was. It may have been a year ago." said De Soto, a bit embarrassed, but very subdued, and very serious.

"Come with me. We'll take care of everything." Father Benites led De Soto to the confessional booths along one wall. The padre went into one side, De Soto the other. Benites opened the sliding panel revealing a screened lattice-worked 'window' so they could talk.

As De Soto began his pre-confessional prayers, Father Benites bowed his head, waiting for De Soto to pause. "Now, my son, what do you need to confess?" in a gentle tone of mercy extended.

"Padre, I had to _kill_ a man today. I had to _kill_ the king's Emissary. I had to _kill_ Don Gilberto Risendo – Don Alejandro de la Vega's son."

"His _son_? Tell me. How did this happen?" Benites said with some surprise in his voice.

"I didn't know he was Don Alejandro's son, and neither did _he_ before this afternoon."

"Go on. Tell me what happened." Benites' eyes were wide open with shock, but he knew he needed to keep a cool head and a calm voice. The Alcalde was clearly in shock himself, and he needed wisdom, guidance, and strength.

"I must admit, Padre – that I left the pueblo to run away. I couldn't face dying at the hands of that…man. I just had to get away, and the consequences be -, so to speak. Sorry, Father."

"I understand, my son. Continue."

"Well, I was going to steal Don Alejandro's prize stallion, Dulcinea, to escape to the United States – but when I got there, I heard a short clashing of swords, then voices. I heard the Emissary, and I was curious. What was _he_ doing there? He once told me about some kind of 'fun' he wanted to have, seemingly to do with the de la Vegas, but I had no idea what he was talking about."

"You heard a clashing of swords? Who was fighting?"

"I looked over the wall to the garden, and Diego had just disarmed the Emissary, who was on the ground, with Diego's sword at the Emissary's throat. Not only that, but Diego was fighting left-handed. It looked like his right arm had been wounded. I could hardly believe my eyes! Then, a woman appeared and said that the Emissary was a de la Vega – Don Alejandro's heir – a twin brother to Diego, but he was born first."

De Soto sat still for a moment, shaking his head. Benites remained quiet as well, waiting as the alcalde regained his composure.

"Suddenly, the Emissary rose up quickly. He'd drawn a pistol from his boot and was about to kill Diego. I couldn't let him do that – so I shot him…in the back."

"And how do you feel about this, Alcalde?"

De Soto spluttered a bit. The question caught him unaware. "How do I _feel_? Horrible. I've never…_killed_ anyone like that before. As a soldier I've killed in battle, but not like this. I've also been responsible for someone being killed before, and by accident, but I've never directly, and with deliberation, killed anyone before. But I just couldn't let him kill Don Diego. Both the de la Vegas told me how thankful they are."

"No, you couldn't allow him to kill anyone. It was a horrible choice you were forced to make, Alcalde. It was a terrible thing to have to do – in a sense you had to 'play God' – by deciding who lived and who died. But I believe you made the right choice. May God have mercy on your soul for taking a life – but you saved one, maybe even two lives, maybe more – and as you have told me, the de la Vegas are grateful and appreciative of your actions on their behalf." The padre leaned his face into the screen.

De Soto was silent, as he let the padre's words wash over him.

"Alcalde, I would like to ask you another question. Was there hate in your heart towards the Emissary? After all, he tried to execute you, and if it hadn't been for Zorro…" he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to.

"Padre, I don't know how I feel about the Emissary. I know it is close to hatred, if not actual hatred. I couldn't understand anything he did. He didn't seem to have _any_ sense of what's right or wrong or of propriety. I know that many of my motives may not be pure, but to be driven by pure hatred…I cannot quite understand that." De Soto shifted in his seat.

"Can't you? What drives your hunt for Zorro?" Padre Benites knew he was risking pushing an anger button with that question, but he didn't know when the alcalde would come back for confession. As long as he could keep the alcalde talking, he had a chance to make a real difference in the man's life.

"Wha – What do you mean?"

Benites made sure his tone of voice was as gentle as he could make it. "Alcalde, you seem to have an obsession with Zorro…just as the Emissary had an obsession with the de la Vegas. We now know what his obsession with the de la Vegas was. I'm just wondering what _your_ obsession is. I'm trying to help you, my son, to help you find your way to your true self…if you will consider this difficult question."

De Soto didn't reply. A war was going on inside of him…the age-old conflict of good and evil. Which would win? After a moment, Benites asked another question, realizing he might not get an answer to the first question.

"What do you want, Alcalde? Do you want absolution from this death?" asked Benites pointedly.

"Well….yes. That's what I want. I want to try to make sense of it. I don't want to be held eternally responsible for it. I want to feel justified." De Soto looked down at his hands. They seemed 'dirty' to him – as if he could literally see blood all over them. He wiped his hands on his trousers.

"There are many things in life we cannot make sense of, Alcalde, but maybe perspective will come to you – in time. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" Benites was trying to keep the door to De Soto's spirit open before the alcalde walked out of the confessional, and it would 'who-knew-how-long' it would be before he came back. It had been a year this time. He hadn't seen De Soto since the death of Mercedes Henches Sanchez.

"No. No, all I want is to be absolved from Risendo's death."

Benites gave him what he wanted, then closed the panel. De Soto left immediately, but Benites stayed in his side for a moment longer. He sighed and shook his head. Dreadful business this – but one could only hope and pray something good will come of it.


	3. Chapter 3 Accident in the Library

CHAPTER THREE – Accident in the Library

The next day, Felipe and Diego came out from behind the fireplace to the Library. Diego still held his arm bent at the elbow. Felipe signed "sling."

"No really, Felipe, it's all right. I'm fine."

Felipe shook his head – "no."

Diego glared. "Yes, I'm fine. Yes, I know, the arm has already begun to get a bit inflamed. Yes, I'll be careful."

Alejandro walked in, noticed that Diego is still favoring his arm. "You know Diego, that arm should really be in a sling."

"Probably, but I find slings very inhibiting," Diego said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, that _is_ the idea, to limit unnecessary movement." Alejandro was trying to be patient.

"That's the problem with it – it's limiting."

Alejandro patted his son's left arm with a smile. "This will give you a chance to catch up on some reading. You'll have to wait to write your poetry, paint your pictures or play piano until later, unless you can write left-handed – do your experiments one-handed."

Diego smiled sarcastically. "Yes, well, writing with my left hand is not quite as legible as my right – and although I can fence with my left hand, it's a bit awkward. Hopefully I won't have to do _that_ again for a long time," remembering yesterday's battle with his 'brother.' He turned to look at the bookcase. Alejandro smiled pleadingly.

Diego responded with a placating smile. "All right, Father. There is a book I've had my eye on for quite a while. I'm just not sure where it ended up."

Diego moved behind the end table and two chairs and scanned the bookshelves. Alejandro turned, as he left the room. "Just remember son, don't overdo it." And with that, he left the library.

"Overdo what? Father, it's highly unlikely that anything can happen to me in the library!" His exasperation could almost be tangibly felt.

Without thinking, Diego reached for a book on the top shelf with his left hand. It was at the bottom of a horizontal stack of books. He tried to free the book he wanted by shaking it, moving it back and forth quickly to keep the stack in balance. He forgot about his injury for a moment and instinctively reached up with his right arm.

When Diego reached up with his right hand, he gasped audibly from the pain of stretching the arm. The book came loose, but so did the stack of about ten books. They hit him in the chest, causing him to fall backwards over the chair. As he clawed wildly in the air, he uttered an involuntary cry of alarm.

He did a kind of back somersault flip, knocking the chair over backwards, hands clutching at air, and legs sprawling wildly. An end table was also knocked over when a foot hit it. He landed hard on the floor with a loud thud. The books were strewn on the floor around him.

The crash was felt, rather than heard throughout the entryway. Alejandro and Felipe came rushing in, and found Diego unconscious on his face on the floor.

Alejandro panicked, quickly rolling Diego over on his back. "Diego! Diego, Diego!" He gently tapped Diego's face trying to bring him around. "Felipe! Bring me some water! Help me get him onto the couch! Diego! Diego!"

Felipe ran quickly to a credenza across the room where there was a pitcher of water and a few glasses. He poured a bit of water into a glass and brought it over. Felipe signed "up." Alejandro tried to follow Felipe's signs, but as long as Diego was around, there was usually no need to remember them all.

"What was that? Yes, we need to get him up. Not to the couch? Oh – to his _bed_! Yes, that is a better idea."

Alejandro sat on the floor and picked up Diego's head and tried to give him some water. The action revived Diego. He coughed and blinked as he looked around. Felipe joined them on the floor.

Diego raised himself to a sitting position. Alejandro and Felipe helped hold him up. Diego winced, and put a hand to his head. "Father, Felipe, what happened?"

Alejandro made a great effort to keep calm – he was exasperated, but he was also worried. It had only been one day…

"Well son, it looks as though you – uh – had an accident. You must have been reaching for a book. I think more books came down than you intended."

Diego rubbed his head. He grunted with pain, but looked at where he'd been standing.

"Oh yes. Now I recall. I _was_ reaching for a book…and took a step backward. I kind of remember doing some sort of backwards somersault or something. I must have hit the floor hard."

Alejandro nodded. "I can vouch for that. I felt and heard the crash halfway across the house! Are you all right, son?"

They looked at the arm and Alejandro and Felipe looked at Diego's head. The arm wound had opened again. The dark red stain was a stark discoloration on his white shirt. Several additional red welts began to appear on Diego's forehead, his neck, and on the back of his head.

Alejandro shook his head. "Oh, Diego. It looks as though you re-opened your arm, and you'll probably have some bumps and bruises on your head as well. Can you stand?"

Diego replied, "Yes, I think so."

They got up, then helped him up. He swayed. They were watching and caught him. With Felipe on his right, and Alejandro on his left, they helped balance Diego before moving further.

"Son, we're taking you to bed."

Diego opened his mouth to say something…

Alejandro took command. "_No – arguments_! Please, Diego! Let us help you."

Diego sighed in resignation. "All right, Father. I think it probably would be best if I lay down…"

They helped him to his room, and sat him down on the edge of the bed. Felipe started taking off Diego's boots, Alejandro helped him with his vest and shirt.

Alejandro, still in command, said. "Now son, let's take a look at you. Felipe, bring some water, towels, and some new bandages."

Felipe signed something to Diego, who gave him directions.

"Get some of the things from…the laboratory. I think you know what things."

Felipe nodded, and quickly ran to the cave.

Alejandro helped Diego get his shirt off, took the bandages off and looked at the arm. He didn't like what he saw. "Diego, this is beginning to inflame some. I think I should send for Dr. Hernandez."

"No Father. Felipe and I know what to do. I'll be fine."

Felipe returned with ointments, alcohol, bandages, needle and thread. With the confidence of a skilled nurse, Felipe cleaned and closed the wound, then applied ointment. He re-bandaged the wound and helped Diego into his nightshirt. He then looked at Diego's head for further bumps and bruises. Alejandro was impressed.

"Felipe certainly seems to know what he's doing." He waved his hand to get Felipe's attention. "Felipe – is there anything I can do to help?"

Felipe shook his head, signed "in hand."

"Oh – you have it well in hand… Somehow, I keep thinking _I_ should be giving the instructions, but no matter. We'll do what needs to be done."

"Really Father, I'm all right…I'll…be all right."

Alejandro and Diego set about removing socks and trousers, etc. while Felipe rubbed alcohol over bumps and bruises on Diego's forehead near his hairline, neck, back of the head, etc. Alejandro helped him into his long white cotton long johns and bed slippers and between the three of them; they got Diego ready for a rest.

Felipe motioned "tea."

Diego replied. "Thank you, Felipe. What was that? You want me to drink some of the cactus tea? That's a pretty good idea. Would you get some for me? Just a little. Thank you."

Felipe left to get some tea. Alejandro 'tucked' Diego into bed, fluffing his pillows behind him and helped him arrange his pillows, etc.

"You know Diego, I haven't 'tucked you in' since you were ten years old. I'm beginning to feel like an old man."

Diego smiled, but was serious. "You have many, many good years left, Father."

"Son, I know you are a grown man, but please, allow an old man to pamper you this one time. Are you sure you're going to be all right? I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to you…now…or anytime."

Diego looked at him with appreciation and love. He said gently, "I'm fine, Father. I'm sorry I was 'short' with you earlier. Sometimes the de la Vega temper comes out and…"

Alejandro laughed heartily. "Yes. I think I saw some of that yesterday…in the garden."

"That was life or death, Father."

Alejandro shivered at the memory. "Yes, yes it was. I don't like to think what could have happened if the Alcade hadn't tried to run away."

"I'm grateful too. But I'm more curious about what the Alcade will do now."

Felipe returned with cactus tea. Diego drank some, then handed the bowl back to Felipe. Alejandro got a whiff of it, and wrinkled his nose. "Ew! What is that awful smelling stuff?"

Diego scrunched up his face at the smell and the taste of it, as he drank about half of what was in the bowl. "Yes, it truly smells bad, and it tastes worse. It's an old Indian remedy I heard about. I concocted this myself. It aids the body in healing injuries, and has a sedative side effect the more it's consumed…but I know it's the best thing for me right now…so I'll put up with it."

Alejandro looked at Diego with a new respect. "Diego, I think I'm beginning to understand you a little better now. Some of your 'pointless' experiments _aren't_ so 'pointless' are they?

The cactus tea began to have an almost immediate effect, because Diego had drunk quite a bit of it.

"Father, one thing I learned at the University was that nothing is 'pointless." He yawned.

"If an experiment fails, that tells you something. It tells you the need for further exploration." He yawned again.

"The only 'pointless' experiment is when you keep doing the same thing over and over again without changing anything..."

Diego had a very hard time staying awake now. The sentence drew out… "…yet – still – expect different – results." His head turned to the side as he drifted off to sleep.

"Yes, I can see that. Well son, you get some rest now. I'll check on you later."

He looked down at Diego, who was now fast asleep. He muttered to himself. "My son, my son. Will I ever _know_ you?"


	4. Chapter 4 Attempted Interrogation

CHAPTER FOUR – Attempted 'Interrogation'

At the tavern, Victoria served her lunch customers. Sergeant Mendoza munched on his favorite luncheon food – tamales. When she got a chance, Victoria came to his table to have a chat with Mendoza. She wanted to pump him for information.

"How are your tamales, Sergeant?"

"They are wonderful, Senorita, always up to your usual high standard. No one makes tamales like you." He gave her a big smile.

Victoria returned the smile at the compliment. "Why thank you, Sergeant. That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me all day."

"Oh, you are very welcome Senorita Victoria. Say, Senorita, have the de la Vegas come into the pueblo today?"

"No. I haven't seen them. I would think, after yesterday, they would need a quiet day to themselves."

"Si, Senorita. Yesterday, Madre de Dios – I am still in shock." He smiled largely. "But I am so happy! I'm not going to be executed! I am alive today! I could hardly sleep last night; I was so relieved that it is all over!"

Victoria smiled back. "I'm relieved too, Sergeant." Teasingly, Victoria gave him a slight punch on the arm. "What would I do without my best customer!"

"You are too kind, Senorita."

Victoria paused a moment, thinking; _now maybe I can find something out_. The chit chat was over. "Sergeant Mendoza, what do you think the Alcalde will do now?" She was thinking about the love of her life and whether there could _ever_ be a chance for them to be together in the near future, rather than a nebulous 'someday.' She'd waited so long already.

"_Do_, Senorita?" Mendoza looked up from his tamales for a moment with questioning eyes.

"Yes, _do_. What do you think, _how_ do you think, he will govern now? Do you think there's a chance he'll change – that he won't oppress us anymore?" Victoria sat down across the table from Mendoza.

"Well, I know he went to see Padre Benites yesterday, probably to confess he'd killed the Emissary. But I don't know. I was angry when I learned the alcalde had left the pueblo, but I was glad to know the Emissary was dead. Maybe _I_ need to go to confession. I don't like to think badly of a dead man, but…" Mendoza cut a piece of tamale and stuffed it in his mouth.

"…but you are glad we're not under that madman's rule anymore. I heard Don Alejandro say he thought the Emissary was insane. Diego said he'd been raised to hate them, even though he'd never met them." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Si, that is very bad." Mendoza nodded in agreement.

"So, the Alcalde has not said he will change his way of doing things?" Victoria thought, _I'm not very good at getting information. I would never make an Inquisitor._

"Well, he was a bit subdued yesterday, but he seems to be back to his old self today."

_His old self_, Victoria thought. What future could she and Zorro have now? "Thank you Sergeant. I better get back to my other customers. My break time is over." _Well that was a whole lot of nothing_, she thought.

"Si, Senorita. Thank you for spending your time with me."

"You're quite welcome Sergeant." She rose from the table, then moved along to help other customers. Mendoza got back to his tamales.

**Z**

Late in the afternoon, Alejandro checked on still sleeping Diego. Alejandro walked up to the bed, thinking, _Dios, help my son get well. I can't afford to lose him, not after yesterday. And Dios, help me to understand my son._

He felt Diego's forehead. It was somewhat warmer than he expected, but since his son was sleeping peacefully, everything still seemed all right. But he knew they'd have to keep a close watch throughout the night. Infection and fever were the greatest enemies, and his greatest fears.

Alejandro remembered the swordfight from yesterday. Diego _was_ magnificent – and he had fought _left-handed_! He had never _seen_ such fierceness in his son since he'd come home from Spain. Yes, he explained why he hadn't said anything about the skill with the sword, but Alejandro still couldn't quite understand it. After all this time, he still felt like his son was a stranger. He hoped they could find a way to communicate; they needed to – after the events of the last couple of weeks.

The de la Vegas will never be divided again. He would see to it. He thought of Felipe too. He was like another son. The years that Diego was in Madrid, he and Felipe had forged a close relationship. He'd taught Felipe to read and write. They'd communicated through sign language, and writing when necessary. Although he knew Diego and Felipe seemed to have expanded the vocabulary of the language quite a bit.

**Z**

Later in the evening, Felipe entered the library from the cave after checking on Toronado. He heard Don Alejandro yelling for him. He smiled to himself. _Someday I will have to tell Don Alejandro I can hear, but it's simply still too funny. He's in such a habit of yelling for Diego, he forgets I'm supposed to be deaf, so he yells for me too. Well, I'll 'pretend' I didn't hear him_.

Alejandro bellowed through the large foyer as he moved towards the library. "Felipe! Felipe! Where _is_ that boy?" Alejandro muttered out loud. "Oh… Alejandro…do you _not_ remember he _can't_ _hear_ you? You're so used to yelling for Diego…Oh! There you are, Felipe."

Alejandro put his hand on Felipe's shoulders. Felipe jumped as if startled. He turned and smiled – eyes wide open.

"Felipe – I checked on Diego a couple of hours ago. He seems a bit warm. I think he'll be all right, but could you check him before you go to bed?"

Felipe signed yes, and nodded his head. Alejandro looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, my son. And I do mean _my_ son." Felipe smiled even bigger, if that was possible, and nodded his head.

TBC

-3-


	5. Chapter 5 Calm Before the Storm

CHAPTER FIVE – 'Calm' Before the Storm

In the early morning, two days after the death of the Emissary, Felipe brought a breakfast tray to Diego's room and set it on a credenza. Felipe accidently made a noise with the tray, and Diego woke up hot, throwing his covers off.

"Ah, good morning Felipe."

Felipe signed "why."

"Why did I throw off the covers? I'm too hot."

Felipe signed "check you."

"You want to check me? Fine. I think I might be a bit feverish. That may be why I'm so hot."

Felipe checked the bandage. It seemed all right. It wasn't bleeding or seeping anymore. Though hot just a moment go, Diego suddenly got a severe chill, and it shook him. He involuntarily pulled both arms close to his chest, which hurt the injured arm. A small gasp escaped his lips.

Felipe fluffed up the pillows so Diego could get back under the covers. He signed "under covers."

"Yes, I think getting back under the covers is a good idea."

Alejandro came to the doorway and stuck his head in. "Diego, you're awake I see. How are you feeling this morning?"

Diego responded light-heartedly. "'Dr.' Felipe and _I_, his 'able-_minded'_ but not _quite_ able-_bodied_ – assistant, have determined that I have a slight temperature. Our prescription is that I should get lots of rest and stay warm."

Alejandro nodded. "Felipe, I leave Diego with you today. You are in charge of him. Don't let him bully you into allowing him to do something _he_ knows – and _you_ know – is not good for him. You have one day to see if you can rid Diego of this 'slight temperature' before I call Dr. Hernandez. Diego, I have business in the pueblo this morning and I'm riding with the vaqueros in the north fields this afternoon. If you need anything, send Felipe to come get me. And son, please – humor me – honor Felipe's care for you."

"Of course Father. I always do." He winked at Felipe.

"I'll be at the tavern with some of the caballeros this morning. I'll talk to Victoria and see if she can give Felipe a break today if possible."

"Thank you Father. That would be delightful. I always look forward to seeing Victoria. She's a good friend."

Alejandro grabbed Diego's hand in a firm grasp, then leaned down to hug him. "The de la Vegas will never be divided again."

"Never again, Father." Diego hugged and released his father, and Alejandro gave Felipe a hug as well, then a pat on the shoulder as he left.

Felipe brought Diego's breakfast to him. As Diego ate, they 'talked.'

"Felipe, wake me if Victoria comes today. There's something I want to talk to her about."

Felipe signed "Z."

"No, not yet. But I'm going to try to explain more about the other day, and let her see a little more of 'me' – who I really am. I'm hoping the Alcalde will have a change of heart. If he does, I can tell her very soon. If he doesn't…well…she can never know until all threat is past."

Felipe signed 'wait.'

"Yes, we'll just have to wait and see…and hope Zorro isn't needed in the pueblo until I'm able to ride."

Felipe made his hands into a pillow and put them to the side of his head and pointed to Diego.

"Thank you Felipe. I think you're right. I think a nap is in order." Diego yawned. "It seems like all I've been doing for a whole day is sleep. And you didn't even give me any more cactus tea…"

Diego settled down under the covers, turned on his left side, and went back to sleep. As he drifted off, he dreamt of the day when he removed the mask forever and he and Victoria could be together.

**Z**

Alejandro entered Victoria's tavern. He was greeted warmly by others in the tavern. Many offered their sympathies and condolences. Alejandro graciously accepted the good wishes. Victoria saw him, came over, and motioned him to a table, where they sat across from each other, before Alejandro joined the other caballeros.

"Good morning, Don Alejandro. How are you this morning?"

"I still feel shocked and sad, but I'm rejoicing that my son is alive, and I have another son-to-be."

"And where is Don Diego? Still getting some 'beauty' sleep?" She said teasingly.

"Yes, he's probably sleeping again. Listen Victoria, I have a favor to ask you. Could you go out to the hacienda later today and help Felipe with Diego?"

"Of course I will, Don Alejandro. Wait, why does Felipe need help with Diego? Is he all right?"

"Diego had an accident in the library yesterday. He was being a bit stubborn…"

Victoria interrupted, amused. "Really? A _bit_ stubborn? After all, he is a de la Vega. Wait a minute. Stubborn about what?"

"…about wearing a sling for his arm. He flatly refused to."

"You said he had an accident? Is he all right? What happened?" Her expression changed to one of alarm. She may be in love with Zorro, but Diego was her best friend. She didn't know what she would do without him – although since yesterday, she began to feel she was taking his friendship for granted. It seemed to her that she took far more advantage of his friendship, unloading on him whenever she needed advice, than he ever came to her.

Alejandro put a hand on her arm in comfort. "He's all right, but he took a tumble in the Library. Some books fell on him. He re-injured his arm. He seems to be all right, but he is a bit feverish today. Felipe is watching over him. I told Felipe I'd ask you to drop by to give him a break. I think he would appreciate that. And Diego told me he always appreciates your visits."

Victoria was visibly relieved. "I'll be happy to, Don Alejandro."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Victoria's First Visit

CHAPTER SIX – Victoria's First Visit

In the late afternoon, Felipe came into the hall from Diego's room, carrying a small tray with an empty cup and small bottles. He heard a distant knock at the front door. _That will be Victoria_, he thought. _Don Alejandro said to expect her_. When Alejandro returned from the tavern, he informed Felipe of Victoria's visit before he went out to the range. Diego had been sleeping most of the day so far. Felipe put the tray down on a hutch near the front door. He'd come get it later.

Felipe signed "see you."

Victoria smiled as she entered. "Hello Felipe. It is good to see you too. How is Diego?"

Felipe signed "Follow me," which she did.

Victoria found the bedroom quite dark, the curtains had been drawn to allow Diego to sleep. A lone candle was lit across the room from the bed. Diego was still sleeping. Felipe signed for Victoria to sit. Before she did however, she signaled to Felipe that she wanted to talk to him.

Quietly, she asked, "How is he Felipe?"

Felipe signed "a little feverish."

Victoria thought about that a moment. "Is it all right to wake him?"

Felipe nodded his head.

Victoria nodded in return. "You get some rest now; I'll stay with him as long as you need me to."

Felipe nodded, then left. He looked back with great affection in his eyes. Victoria eased herself into the chair, and looked at Diego for a couple of moments, thinking. She got up, spoke gently and shook his left shoulder.

"Diego. Diego? Wake up, Diego."

Through a sleepy haze, Diego heard his name being called by his beloved. He looked up and saw Victoria. He smiled, and rolled on his back to talk with her.

"Hola, Victoria."

"Buenos tardes, Diego." She teased. "Getting more 'beauty' sleep?"

Diego looked at her puzzled, then realized she was teasing him. He chuckled. "I guess I need it. How is everything in the pueblo? I haven't been there for a couple of days."

Victoria sat back down in the chair. "The pueblo is quiet, but everyone is still talking about the other day. It was such a shock. I can't understand why anyone would be so cruel – to raise their child to hate like that."

Diego frowned and shook his head. "Nor I. Father said Senora Risendo was a bitter, jealous and angry woman because she couldn't have children. I can understand her wanting a child, but why my brother? There were many orphans she could adopt."

Victoria tried to think of a reason. "Well, maybe she didn't want to adopt. Maybe she wanted to pass Gilberto off as her own."

"But he knew all along who he was. She had told him from the time he was old enough to understand. He knew who Father and I were. He wanted to destroy us for a twisted sense of revenge. Their purpose was clear…to kill us. Then Gilberto could claim the de la Vega fortune for himself. He and his 'mother' could then live out their lives in 'luxury.' That's all we could figure out."

"So their motive was money?"

"Only partially. If it were simply a matter of money, Gilberto had everything he wanted. The de le Vega funds were seized. He was living here at the hacienda. No, there was more to it. They wanted us dead. It wasn't a mere matter of taking our money."

"Well, at least it's over now. And _you_ need to take care of yourself and recover!"

"Oh, I plan to. But tell me, what of the Alcalde? What's he been up to since all this happened?"

Victoria visibly tensed and fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair. "Very little. He went to see Padre Benites the other day, but he has kept to his office. He has come to the tavern only once. I think he's worried about what the king will say about his having to kill an official Emissary."

Diego looked at her, touched her lightly on the elbow with a couple of fingertips of his left hand as a friendly gesture of comfort. "As well he should be. I'm sure the king will understand though, when he hears that Father and I were spared our lives because of De Soto's bullet. Father dispatched a letter yesterday to that effect, I believe."

"So Diego, how _is_ your arm? Is the sword cut painful? How exactly did it happen?"

Diego moved around a bit in bed, trying to get a bit more comfortable. He hated to lie, but for now, the story had to be that his arm was injured in the garden swordfight, rather than on the cuartel roof from a Royal Guardsman's musket ball.

"The Emissary and I fought after he had wounded Father. I wasn't home when Gilberto came. When I did return, Felipe was tied up so I released him. He told me what was going on in the garden, so I quickly ran out there to confront Gilberto. Father threw me his sword, and I started fighting my own brother. I didn't know it at the time. As for how the arm's doing, well, it's a little inflamed today, and um, I'm embarrassed to say this – but I – uh – passed out in the Library again this morning, which is why I'm resting." Diego's head shook at the memory of the fight.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm all right."

"I heard you 'won' the fight. Is that right?" Victoria looked at Diego intently. He wasn't sure he could read her expression.

"Well, in a manner of speaking, I did. I remembered something Sir Edmund taught me a long time ago, and it worked. But he quickly pulled out a pistol from his boot. Then the Alcalde…"

"That must have been very frightening," said Victoria with sympathy.

"It all happened so fast, there was no time to think." Diego looked up.

Felipe came in with a bowl of cactus tea and signed 'drink the tea,' then left the room. Diego gave him a wink.

"Yes, thank you Felipe. I will, after the Senorita leaves." He turned a bit in the bed to his left so he could face Victoria. "Thank you for coming to visit me."

"It's the least I could do for a friend…a very _good_ friend." With that, she got up and walked to the window. "Diego, you'd better drink that tea, now. I'll check on you again in a couple of minutes." And with that, she left the room.

Diego sighed, and did what he was told. By the time Victoria returned, he was sleeping again.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 The Storm Begins

CHAPTER SEVEN – The Storm Begins

Later that night Felipe sat by the sleeping Diego. Even though it was at the end of a very busy day, Alejandro came to check on Diego.

"How is he Felipe?"

Felipe put his pointing finger to Diego, then signed "Sleeping."

Alejandro immediately lowered his voice to a whisper, if only for his own benefit. "How is he Felipe? Did Victoria come today?"

Felipe signed, and Alejandro understood most of it. "He is still feverish, but he rested a lot. It is time to change the bandages. Will I help you? Yes, of course. What about Victoria?"

Felipe nodded his head.

"So she _was_ here. Did that help you get some rest?"

Felipe nodded his head. Brushing Toronado was restful – well – at the very least – somewhat relaxing, but he didn't tell Alejandro that.

Alejandro nodded his head with understanding. "Yes, well, good. Let's get to it."

Alejandro and Felipe sat on the edge of the bed, one on either side of him. They gently woke him and helped him sit up. Alejandro carefully took Diego's arm out of the nightshirt, and began to unravel the bandage. Felipe got everything ready to change the bandage, water, ointment, alcohol, etc. They talked as they worked, and the conversation helped Diego's alertness.

"Father? How was your day?"

"Very good. How are you feeling, Diego?"

"I feel tired, although I've slept most of the day…or so it feels."

Felipe signed 'the tea.'

Diego nodded. "Oh yes, you're right. It's the tea. I _have_ been sleeping most of the day."

As they took the bandage remnant off, a small corner stuck a bit around one stitch. When pulled, it hurt, and the stitch broke. Diego yelped.

"Ow!" Diego turned his head to look with displeasure at his arm. "Oh, that doesn't look good. No wonder I'm feverish. And then, of course, I've got a good headache tonight, too."

Alejandro took a cloth and poured some alcohol on it. "I'm afraid this is going to sting, son."

Alejandro dabbed the wound with alcohol, one corner of which re-opened when the bandage came off. Diego's whole body tensed, and he winced and grimaced. No sound escaped from his lips, but the pain was written all over his face. Alejandro noticed. Diego let out his breath afterward. He was determined his father was not going to hear him yelp again.

"Diego, that had to have hurt. "

Diego still grimaced, but he was used to being in tight control of his emotions. His voice wavered a bit however. He exhaled again.

"Yes, it hurt."

"But you said nothing. You didn't even cry out."

"Father, there is a lot you may be learning about me in the next few days. I generally only cry out when I'm surprised by pain. If I know it's coming, I can usually prepare myself for it. And…I have something more I want to talk with you about…once I feel better. There are more things about me I would like to share with you."

Alejandro looked puzzled, but didn't want to do anything to antagonize Diego. He realized more surprises were coming. He just didn't know what they were and whether or not he would like them.

He replaced the bandages, then said, "Life is too short, son. Don't wait too long. I – I'll try to handle more surprises coming from you. Son, I've never seen you so brave as I saw you two days ago. I'm proud of you and how you handled yourself with Gilberto. I just want you to know that."

Diego lay back down in the bed, and drifted off to sleep again. "Thank you, Father. It means more to me than you know."

Alejandro looked down again at Diego.

"Good night, my son." He muttered to himself. "_What kind of man is my son? We have grown apart, and only so recently have we begun to come back together. I wonder what surprises he has in store for me. Lord have mercy. I believe I'm going to need Your help to handle whatever it is my son may tell me."_

**Z**

A cock crowed outside near the chicken coop. Diego, half asleep, got up without thinking. He put on his slippers and managed to get up and out of bed. Unsteady on his feet, he grabbed whatever he could put his left hand on. He still held his right arm in an awkward bent fashion.

He shuffled across the bedroom floor, into the hallway towards the Library. He mumbled to himself, somewhat incoherent. He walked as if in slow motion.

"…Tired of being in bed. Tired of being injured. Tired of sleeping. Tired…Gotta go take care of…Toro….nado…Felipe may not – be up yet."

Diego slowly made his way to the Library, where he managed to open the secret door. But his strength gave out, and he slipped to the floor, still muttering, on his face.

"Gotta get up…gotta go..."

A few minutes later, Felipe came into the Library with a look of great alarm. He quickly closed the fireplace door. He lowered himself to the floor with Diego and rolled him over. Diego was still mumbling. Felipe tried in vain to get his attention. He felt Diego's forehead and frowned. He gently put Diego's head down, reached for a pillow from the couch and put it behind Diego's head, then ran to get Don Alejandro.

When a sleepy Alejandro arrived, his expression was one of great worry. He bent down to feel Diego's forehead. Alejandro's face turned red with frustration and anger and Felipe was about to get the brunt of it. "Felipe, he's burning up!"

Seeing the ashen look on Felipe's face, he calmed down as much as he could. New love and admiration for this new son of his, took over. When he spoke, his tone was gentle, yet firm.

"Felipe, I _know_ you tried your best. But you _must_ listen to me now, and go get Dr. Hernandez. You and Diego's remedies don't seem to be working at the moment. I've been concerned about this all along. I'm sorry, but now, you must get the doctor."

Felipe's sensitive face showed how awful he felt…guilty, alarmed, and contrite. He nodded.

Alejandro took command. "But first, help me get him back to bed. He's bigger than the both of us." He tried to wake his son. "Diego! Diego! We need you to help us get you back to bed."

Diego muttered. "…Back to bed? I've got to…" He sighed. "But I need to – I need to – feed… horse…"

"That's all right, son. You can feed your horse later. Come on, up you go."

They pulled him up, and with one on either side of him, they took him back to bed. Felipe was near tears, but remained as strong as he could. On the way back to Diego's room, something didn't sit right with Alejandro.

"Felipe, if Diego was going to feed his horse, what was he doing at the fireplace?"

Felipe just shook his head with a 'clueless' expression on his face. He thought, _it's a good thing I got there first. I know he wants to tell his father who he is, but he has to be in control of that – hopefully not by accident_.

After they got Diego back in bed, Alejandro turned to Felipe and said, "All right, Felipe. Run now! Fetch Dr. Hernandez!"

Felipe nodded. He quickly hurried to the pueblo.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Zorro's Medical History

CHAPTER EIGHT – Zorro's Medical History

About an hour later, a carriage pulled up outside the house. Felipe's paint was tied to the back of the carriage, for now. Felipe and Dr. Hernandez hurried in the front door, where Alejandro waited for them.

"Dr. Hernandez. Thank you so much for coming."

"It's no problem, Don Alejandro. Felipe tried to tell me, but I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what's going on, except that it concerns Diego."

"I'll explain. No doubt you heard the other day, Diego's right arm was injured in a sword fight with the Emissary. The day after, he had an accident in the Library that re-injured it. He has developed a fever, and the wound is inflamed. He spent most of yesterday in bed. This morning he fell again in the Library, and he has some bumps and bruises on his head from his tumble the other day.

Dr. Hernandez listened intently to the tale. "Thank you, Don Alejandro. If you will show me to Diego's room, I'll be with you after I see Diego."

"Felipe, please show him. I'll wake up the cook and see if we can get some breakfast ready."

Diego was a bit restless. Felipe showed Dr. Hernandez in.

"Felipe, can you show me what you've already tried with Diego?"

Felipe pointed to the end table where the bandages and ointments are. The small bottle of alcohol was also there. There were remnants of the cactus tea in a bowl as well. Dr. Hernandez sniffed it and made a terrible face.

"What's this?"

Felipe pointed to Diego, signed "his mixture."

"Thank you, Felipe. That will be all for now."

On his way out, Felipe took a long look at Diego. Worry lined his young face.

Dr. Hernandez gently shook Diego's left shoulder. "Diego! Diego, it's Dr. Hernandez! Wake up! I need to talk to you."

Diego stirred. He was more lucid now that he was back in bed. From time to time during the conversation, he shivered with fever. The doctor sponged his forehead occasionally wiping off perspiration.

Diego tried to pull himself up further in bed. "Dr. Hernandez! What – what are you doing here?"

Hernandez put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't try to get up. Just let me examine you, all right?"

"Certainly, doctor." He shivered again.

"Let's have a look at that arm, shall we? Here, let me help you with that."

Dr. Hernandez helped Diego take the nightshirt off from his right arm. As he unwound the bandage, he noticed several things. He looked at the wound, the shape, size, and color. He noticed a thin scar on his forearm. He looked at Diego's face. He examined his head and neck and noticed bumps and bruises in different stages of healing. As he treated the wound and re-bandaged it, he talked with Diego.

"First of all tell me how _you, Diego de la Vega,_ managed to get a musket wound. Who shot you?"

Diego looked at him with shock. "I – I – beg your pardon?"

With gentle, no-nonsense authority, the kindly doctor said, "You heard me. I've been your doctor since you were a child. How did you get shot?"

Diego stared at him a moment. But his eyes moved from side to side – his mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. The jaw tensed up. _He looks like a caged fox_, Hernandez thought. And it all came together for him.

"I am your _doctor_, Diego, and as such, keep confidences for _all_ my patients, even those who rescue their horse from the cuartel in broad daylight."

Diego's eyes opened wide. He took a sharp breath, gulped air too quickly, causing him to cough.

"What are you _saying_, Doctor?"

"Diego, I know a musket wound when I see it, even though it's been stitched. Your father doesn't know, does he?"

Diego sighed. His left hand went up in surrender.

"No, he doesn't. How did you?"

"I happened to be crossing the plaza, and I looked up at the commotion and the duel on the roof and what happened to both parties. Yours is the first musket wound I've seen since that day. That – and your expression just now – you _looked_ like a caged fox."

Diego said nothing. The doctor continued.

"I've had my suspicions for years. Your explanations, though sounding plausible to untrained ears, seemed a bit ridiculous. No one, not even a clumsy caballero could have all those 'accidents' unless he was trying to hide something."

"Take for instance that concussion several years ago. It was Toronado who threw you, and you fell about 30-50 feet, am I right, instead of falling six feet from your father's old mare?"

Diego nodded. He was stunned.

"And your head now. Do you have any double vision or severe headaches?"

Diego said, "Headaches, but no double vision."

"As I look at these bumps and bruises, they appear to be in different stages. What happened?"

"The Library happened to _me_. Diablo Canyon happened to Zorro a couple of days ago. He was buried under a pile of rocks and if it hadn't been for that horse he rescued…"

"...then he would _still_ be under that pile, wouldn't he? Thank heaven for Toronado."

"Yes, thank heaven. Doctor…." A tear came to Diego's eye, thinking of what might have happened.

Dr. Hernandez put a hand on his shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me Diego. And please…come to me as Diego or Zorro whenever you need me. I'll help you make up a story for how Diego got hurt – that will sound more plausible than falling off a mare six feet."

The kindly doctor smiled at Diego, who looked up with an undetermined look on his face. The doctor said, "I know you've been doing this on your own for a long time. Let me help you. That way I'll feel like I'm contributing."

Diego thought for a moment. "All right, I'll make a bargain with you Doctor – whenever you're available, and my injuries warrant, I'll come to you or send for you. But it's very dangerous to know this secret."

"We have a deal then…and while I'm here, can you tell me about that scar on your forearm?"

Diego looked at it and remembered. "Oh that. A rattler bit me one day a couple years ago when I was…escaping bounty hunters. It's a long story."

Dr. Hernandez shook his head. "Here, drink this. We'll still have about 15 minutes before it takes effect. It could make you drowsy. I know you've slept a lot already, but this should also work to help reduce the fever and for pain."

He handed Diego a small bottle. "Down the hatch." Then, he continued. Diego upended the bottle and drank.

"What else should I know about? I really need to know your medical history as Zorro. I am your doctor. I won't write it down except as some sort of official 'accident' in my records under your name. But I need to know."

Diego sighed in surrender. "Since I'm being candid, Doctor, I think there's something else you should know. The accident in the library wasn't the first time the wound re-opened...probably the third or fourth. I accidently opened it up a day or so after, and the Emissary deliberately opened it up during our fight the other day. It was the final proof he knew who I was."

"Was it taken care of?"

"Yes, but it's possible there was time for exposure to infection. We cleaned it the best we could." Diego paused a moment, thinking. "So…you want my _medical_ history as Zorro…."

Diego's mind began to think back.

"Well, let's see…there was that concussion, snakebite. I had another concussion while 'vacationing' in France a couple of years ago. I totally recovered. I was interrogated as well, but those were superficial. I have a sword scar towards the back of my left leg. De Soto had a lucky throw one day. Oh, remind me sometime to tell you more about Hiroshi. He has a remarkable technique to instantly take pain away… if I only knew how to recreate it. You know about the broken leg, you took care of that. That was a Diego injury. Let's see…other Zorro injuries…um…oh…"

Diego moved his nightshirt to show him a short scar on his left shoulder. "…this is a gift from Colonel Palomarez, when he poisoned me."

Dr. Hernandez responded with great surprise. "Good heavens! I remember now. He said Zorro was a dead man. How did you survive?"

Diego replaced the nightshirt. "I tricked him into showing me where the antidote was. Let's see – what else? Oh, about six months ago, the alcalde and I drank some tainted water outside the pueblo, but the effects were very temporary."

Dr. Hernandez shook his head. "What were the symptoms?"

"Well, uh, fever, abdominal pain, and temporary blindness. It was all very temporary. Within a few hours, all symptoms vanished. I blew up the offending stream later – so no one else would be poisoned."

"My, but you have had adventures, haven't you? Anything else to report?"

"Shortly after that, in order to save the alcalde from being roasted by Indians, I took his punishment for him – to prove a point. But they were fairly superficial as well…cuts, lots of bruises, some scrapes."

As Diego related incident after incident, Dr. Hernandez looked at him in awe and wonder at the amazing capability his patient had for healing and survival.

"One reason I developed a laboratory was so that I could make discoveries that will not only help me, but others as well. Although I must admit that selfish reasons partially compelled me to begin research into pain and healing."

Dr. Hernandez shook his head in amazement. "I think we could learn from each other. I'm leaving some fever reducer, powders for pain. And Diego…remember what I said…please don't hesitate to send for me when you need me. The wound looks inflamed, but it's clean. We'll just have to wait and see. Get some rest now."

Dr. Hernandez packed up his bag and turned to leave. He nearly ran into Felipe at the door, bringing breakfast for Diego.

"Thank you Doctor." Diego waved to Dr. Hernandez and smiled at Felipe.

With a sigh of surrender, Diego said, "Ah Felipe. Breakfast in bed again…I guess."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Alejandro's Surprise

CHAPTER NINE – Alejandro's Surprise

Alejandro was waiting anxiously in the Library. He went over the events of the past two days in his mind. _I just can't understand it. I can't understand her. I can't understand why. Why, why, why – did she do it?_ Then, his mind began to play 'what if' – _what if Gilberto had not been stolen_? _All those years of Gilberto's life wasted – with hatred…when he could have been with us, with family…_

At that moment, Dr. Hernandez entered the Library to discuss Diego's condition with Alejandro.

"Well doctor, how is Diego?"

"He'll be just fine in a few days. I've washed, repaired stitches, and re-dressed the arm. It is still somewhat inflamed, but if he doesn't overdo it, he should be up and about in a day or so…if he behaves, and infection doesn't set in."

He turned to face Don Alejandro. With all seriousness, he said, "Don Alejandro, I'll need you to keep a close watch on that son of yours. He's quite a strong man with a high pain threshold. He is a very active man, who doesn't like to be slowed down. You'll need to make certain he gets his rest and that he limits his activities for the next few days.

"I am concerned about his arm because the mus…. uh – _arm _wound has broken open a few times. I've cleaned it as best I can, but you'll need to watch for infection. It's 'only' inflamed right now, but it could escalate into full-blown infection. That is what we are hoping to avoid."

Felipe joined them, and followed the last bit of instructions Doctor Hernandez gave to Alejandro. The kindly doctor nodded to Felipe in acknowledgement.

"I've left some powders for fever, pain and sleep. Use them as you see fit. And I understand, Felipe, you've been helping as much as you can. I'm sure everything you do will aid in healing as quickly as possible.

"It's important that he not move that arm around. If necessary, I'll wrap it to his torso to make sure he doesn't move it too much."

Alejandro listened with interest. "Thank you so much, Doctor. You can rest assured that I will be keeping a very close watch on my son."

Felipe signed "I watch."

"Yes, and Felipe will _also_ be watching closely," Alejandro interpreted.

Dr. Hernandez hoped they understood the seriousness of the situation. He knew now that Diego was probably just as stubborn and prideful as his father.

"Right now, know that the situation could go one way or another – and if it goes the infection route, that is serious. If you need me, send for me. I'm sure you know this, Don Alejandro, but in case you don't, your son is quite a remarkable man."

Felipe's eyes widened with knowing. He slipped away to talk with Diego while the doctor finished up with Alejandro.

Alejandro looked with surprise at the doctor. "Well – uh – of course – my son is – uh – remarkable – in his own way. He is well-educated and tries to help others – when he can."

"And in his ways, which are unique to him, many and diverse – I should think you would be very proud of him." Even though he couldn't come right out and tell Don Alejandro that Diego was Zorro, he had seen some of the verbal exchanges in town when father and son had disagreements in public. _Don Alejandro must be blind_, thought Doctor Hernandez. _But then, that's the Fox for you. Misdirecting those he loves the most from his biggest secret._

**Z**

When Felipe came to Diego, he found him dozing. He'd eaten some of his breakfast then set the tray aside. Felipe touched his left shoulder to wake him. His eyes were wide in an almost panic.

Diego gave him a questioning look. "Oh, Felipe?"

Felipe signed regarding the doctor. Diego interpreted.

"Dr. Hernandez told Father and you to keep a close eye on me. Yes, I guess I can see why."

Felipe signed about strong man, active man…Diego's eyes widen.

"Dr. Hernandez _knows_, Felipe. We talked about it."

Alejandro entered the room and heard Diego's last sentence.

"Dr. Hernandez knows _what_, Diego?"

Diego cleared his throat in surprise. "Dr. Hernandez knows I'm possibly one of the most accident-prone patients he has."

Alejandro looked skeptical. "That's not what he just told me, Diego. He said you were a strong, active, and remarkable man. What did he mean by that?"

Diego chuckled and winked at Felipe. "I think he means I'm a 'young' man, who should be strong and active. As to the remarkable part, I don't know anything about that."

"He said you didn't like …what did he say… didn't like to slow down?"

Diego could feel his energy draining away. He needed to end this awkward conversation. He put a hand up to his mouth and yawned.

"Sorry, Father. I'll be happy to continue this conversation later, if you don't mind. I'm really quite tired now, and would like to rest."

Alejandro looked at his son, trying to see past Diego's attempt to mask what he was saying, but he didn't understand. "All right Diego. You rest now. I'll check on you later." Alejandro watched his son for a moment. He shook his head in wonderment.

Alejandro muttered to himself. "_What are you not telling me, my son? What do you know that I don't?"_

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Communication Begins

**A/N**: Tried to make the chapters fairly short for ease of reading, and they build one block upon another, with, I hope, some interesting side trips and relationship building. Patience is a virtue and I believe the story will reward you in the end. There are lots of things to address and talk about during the 10-11 days after the death of Risendo. Suspicions abound…but…

**A/N2**: Also – the multiple "Zs" tell you at the end of which day it is after the Discovery. For instance, at the end of Chapter 10, there are three "Zs". It's 3 days.

**A/N3**: I am now a Zorro beta reader, if anyone is interested…send me a message.

CHAPTER TEN – Communication Begins

Later that night, Alejandro sat with a sleeping Diego. The older man was also sleeping, head cocked to one side, his elbows on the arms of the chair and his hands folded on his chest. Diego woke up and watched his father sleeping. His expression was one of love, yet regret. _Father_, Diego thought, _I regret not telling you my secret, but I can't yet. I so love you Father. You are my hero. But I just can't bring myself to share my deepest secret with you. Not yet. There has to be a 'right' time – but I don't know when that is. I hope I will be able to recognize it when it comes._

"Father. Father?" said Diego with a voice hoarse from sleep and from being thirsty. He stretched out his left hand to touch his father's knee.

Alejandro stretched and worked his muscle kinks out. He looked at his son and saw he was awake. "Ah, Diego, you're awake again."

"I feel like all I do is sleep…could you get me a drink of water?"

"Of course, my son."

Alejandro got up and stretched again. He walked to the end table and poured a glass of water from a small pitcher. He handed the cup to Diego, who raised himself up on his pillows and took a drink.

Alejandro decided to try the direct approach, wondering what kind of reaction he'd get.

"Diego, I feel there are too many things left unsaid. I have this feeling that you are not telling me everything, beginning with the plaza the other day. I understand you can't tell me everything at once, but can you tell me _something_?"

"What would you like to know?" He took another drink. Inwardly, he was cringing. Outwardly, he was trying to appear nonchalant.

"I know this may be difficult, but let's start by talking a little about our feelings regarding the other day. I know how it feels to have lost a son, but how do you feel about losing a brother?"

Diego sighed with relief. _I can talk about this_, he thought. "I'm very upset about it, Father. It's hard to explain, but as soon as Gilberto said that I 'sensed it all along,' some feelings I had – became clearer."

"What feelings?" Alejandro took the cup from Diego and set it back on the table.

"For _days_ after he came to the pueblo, I felt intense hostility and resentment towards him, close to hatred. I've never 'hated' anyone, but with Gilberto…I came close. He'd done so _many_ things against us – for no apparent reason. I couldn't understand _him_, and I couldn't understand why _I_ felt that way. Why I felt hatred towards someone I hardly knew. Felipe said he thinks it's a 'twin' thing, once he knew.

"A 'twin' thing?" Alejandro looked at Diego questioningly.

"I've done some reading about twins, and of course, we know some. Some twins have remarkable invisible mental and spiritual connections. There were twins in Corsica, Italy, who felt each other's pain when they were separated by many miles. In other cases, there was just 'intuition' that their twin was either in trouble or had some kind of event of high impact. Or they'd be thinking of each other at a certain time on a certain day, and one would get a letter from the other that day. If they lived close enough, one would go visit the other."

"That _is_ remarkable. So, you 'sensed' some things about Gilberto?"

"Remember when we were talking in the tavern after he seized the hacienda and bank accounts? It didn't make sense for him to do that. Remember I said he was after 'more than money.' Felipe said he witnessed a conversation between Lieutenant Hidalgo and Gilberto when they were here in the hacienda. He said Gilberto knew 'there was more to' 'me' than 'met the eye' about the same time I said 'he's after more than money.'"

Alejandro sat back in the chair and looked at Diego. "That's _amazing_ son."

Diego began to feel uncomfortable about sharing too much, so he thought he'd turn the tables. He appreciated that they were communicating better than they had for months, maybe even years, but Diego wasn't quite ready to give up the Zorro secret yet, so he deflected.

"Yes, well…uh – Father, how do _you_ feel?"

Alejandro sighed, and shook his head. He too appreciated the way he and Diego were trying to get along and communicate better. He still had many unanswered questions, but he didn't want to push too hard. Alejandro saw the deflection, and went along with it. He realized that there were just some things about Diego he would have to learn later. The important thing was to keep cool, and communicate. Keep him talking, by sharing with him, as well.

"The other day, I was so angry with Senora Risendo I could hardly see straight. I think I'm still in some kind of shock. To think that she planned all this for _years_ – I just can't understand that kind of hatred. I knew she was bitter, jealous and angry because she couldn't have children of her own…but I never in my wildest dreams would have suspected she would steal someone's child, _my_ child, just because life had given her none. She had to have been insane to do that. I think she chose our family because she knew there were going to be twins, and because we were rich. She plotted to take one, then cover it up, and get 'revenge' later. _Revenge_ because she was poor? I don't know. I just can't understand it."

Diego looked at his father with great sympathy in his eyes. "Nor can I."

Diego sighed deeply. "Father, thank you for sharing with me." Diego shivered. "Is there a fire in the fireplace? I'm freezing!" With every chill, he inadvertently pulled his arm to him, and grimaced each time.

Alejandro checked Diego's forehead. "Son, your fever has gone up! You're hot!"

Diego shivered, put his hand to his head, and wished he could spare his father more pain. "I'm sorry Father. Once this fever breaks, I'll get well quickly. I know I will." He stopped short of saying, "_I always do_." _Father wouldn't understand that, and I'm not ready to explain_, he thought.

Alejandro put his hand on Diego's shoulder. "Son, you just rest. Don't worry. You're going to be just fine. We're here for you son."

"Thank you Father." Another chill wracked him. "And yes, Father…we'll be all right. We really will, you'll see."

Diego lay back on the pillows and even though chilled, fell asleep quickly. His sleep was restless. Alejandro again looked with amazement.

Alejandro muttered to himself again. "_My son is sick, yet he tries to cheer _me_ up! I _will_ know get to you, my son. I will_."

Alejandro sat down again in the chair and got ready for a long night.

**ZZZ**

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 The Storm Rages

CHAPTER ELEVEN – The Storm Rages

"Rocks…rocks…aacckk! Suffocating rocks…Attaboy…nado…"

_Diego tried to claw his way out of the rockslide in Diablo Canyon. The rocks were heavy. Under the pile, he tried moving whatever he could. His right hand was caught in between the intersection of three or four boulders and stuck straight up in the air. He could move it a little, but not far enough to free himself. He had fallen from Toronado on his left side. He tried moving flat on his back or stomach, but each time he moved, the boulders shifted him into a tighter place. From what seemed like a long way away, he heard Toronado whinny, and what sounded like soft thunder. He couldn't tell if the explosion had deafened him, or if he was dreaming. Finally, with the loosening of one particular large rock, many of the others fell away. He looked up, saw Toronado, and knew he was free as he rose up on hands and knees._

"_Attaboy, Toronado!" Time after time he relived this scene. And remarkably, each time, Toronado dug him out. _

In the early morning hours, Alejandro woke up to the sounds of Diego yelling about rocks. He couldn't understand it, but he jumped up and went to the bed. He let out a sound of frustration, anger and emotional pain all rolled into one.

He crossed himself, "_No_! _Madre de Dios, don't take my son, don't take my son!_" But he knew he had to act quickly. He surmised he'd fallen asleep around 1:00 a.m. Diego's forehead was hot, but he was still trembling from chills. Alejandro sat on the edge of the bed and wiped Diego's face. It felt like déjà vu, when Diego was a child and had a fever. Usually Elena looked after the boy with his childhood fevers, but once she was gone, Alejandro was forced to take up the task.

It wasn't as if Diego _had_ a lot of fevers growing up, just the ones most children have. As he got older, his energetic spirit and personality had kept Diego active on the ranch and with his friends, the Escalante boys and others. It had only been since Diego returned home from Spain that he seemed 'sickly.' He took to his bed more – more than a young, healthy man his age should. Alejandro couldn't understand it.

His mind returned to the present. Once the present round of chills ended, Alejandro thought, _I'll sit in the chair, and close my eyes for just a moment._ That moment stretched into hours. When he awoke, he sent Felipe for the doctor.

**Z**

An hour later, Dr. Hernandez held conference in Diego's room. In attendance were Felipe, Alejandro, and Victoria. All eyes were on the doctor.

"This was my greatest concern. Even though the wound appeared to be healing, because it was re-opened…" he refrained from saying _a couple of times_. "…there is always danger of infection. Keep him as comfortable as you can. When he shivers, warm him. When he perspires, cool him. Put him in a tub of cool water if needed. Felipe, whenever you can, get some of Diego's healing tea down him. You know which one I'm talking about."

Felipe nodded his head. With that, Dr. Hernandez turned his attention to Don Alejandro.

"Don Alejandro, I suggest you get some rest yourself. Diego is going to need you when he comes out of this, for support and strength. It won't do any good if you get sick as well."

"Yes, yes, I know." Alejandro sighed. As painful as it was to admit, he agreed with Dr. Hernandez. He took hope in the fact that the doctor had said "_when_ he comes out of this," rather than "_if_…"

Victoria put a hand on Alejandro's arm. "Don Alejandro, thank you for sending for me. I am happy to sit with Diego as long as I can today. My helpers can handle the tavern until suppertime. Then I will have to go back. But I can come tomorrow. You know how I feel about Diego."

"Ah Victoria, you are a ray of sunshine." Alejandro, even though tired, appreciated the young woman very much. She had a heart of gold and a generous spirit.

"Why thank you Don Alejandro." Victoria gave his arm a squeeze, then let go, turning her attention to Diego for a moment.

Dr. Hernandez continued. "I've cleared out the infection that was gathering in the wound itself. Hopefully the fever will break by tomorrow. Sometimes, even when you do everything right…well, this could be a result of the accident and before…"

"Rocks! Aaaghck! Attaboy…nado…Bull…leg…must stay… in the saddle, leg hurts…"

Alejandro hated to see Diego like this. "Doctor, are you sure he's going to be all right?"

Dr. Hernandez gave Don Alejandro a pat on the shoulder. "Like I said, he is young and strong. He is an active man in excellent physical condition. Just look after him. If anything changes, send for me. I'll see myself out."

Victoria, Felipe, and Alejandro watched Diego for a moment, then Victoria turned to Don Alejandro. She put a hand on his arm for comfort.

"Don Alejandro, you're exhausted. The doctor is right. Diego is going to need you when his fever breaks…for strength and encouragement. I'll sit with him until Felipe relieves me. I'll come see you tomorrow then."

"Gracias, Victoria. I'll rest now. You are right." Alejandro took one last look at Diego, then shook his head in amazement again before leaving. Felipe 'escorted' him to his room. Victoria heard him grumble something about getting too old for this.

Now it was just Victoria and Diego in the room. Diego was in and out. When he was 'in' he was awake and relatively alert. When he was 'out' he mumbled his 'medical history.' Victoria listened to his rambles and what she heard puzzled her.

"Bull…Leg…poison, Palo….marez…must find…fell off….nado…bull…leg…"

Victoria sponged his forehead with a towel. "It's all right, Diego. Your leg isn't broken any more. It healed. Diego? Diego? Can you hear me?"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Dreams & Nightmares

CHAPTER TWELVE – Dreams & Nightmares

Diego heard Victoria's voice through a haze of memories…_the bull in the plaza. It was market day and vendors had set up their stands all over the plaza. It was a busy day and people, including many children, were everywhere. The weekly cattle auction was in progress, when a bull was startled by children playing Soldiers and Bandits. It got loose and chased the offending child who had yelled "Bang! Bang!" and had thrown a small rock at it, hitting the bull just below the horns. Being only eight years old, the child screamed and cried for his mother. The frightened mother scooped up her child just as the bull raged by, looking for another target._

_Diego was in the tavern when he heard the noise and, like everyone else, ran out to see what was causing the commotion. The hair on the back of his neck stood up when he saw the bull tearing across the plaza in search of a target. There wasn't time for anything but to respond. He looked around, remembering Sir Edmund's lesson of "whenever truly threatened, use any weapon at your disposal." Unfortunately, the only thing he saw – was a broom on Victoria's porch._

_The plaza was in chaos. People were running everywhere, screaming with panic. Don Alejandro, who was in charge of the cattle auction that day, ran to the garrison for the lancers and yelled for vaqueros to get their ropes – trying to get an organized response ready._

_Diego could see there was no time for that. He grabbed the broom, and ran towards the bull to distract it. He bashed it on the nose. The bull roared and started charging him, but Diego deftly got out of the way._

"_Diego! What are you doing, Son? Get out of the way, you'll only get hurt!" Alejandro yelled when he saw what Diego was doing._

_For ten minutes, Diego taunted the bull, hoping to distract it until the vaqueros could rope it or the bull simply wore out and became manageable. The townspeople watched in awe. Diego's distraction worked. Vendors were able to move their stands and people were able to clear the plaza within just a few minutes. They couldn't believe how nimble, quick and graceful 'studious' Diego de le Vega was. Finally, a group of vaqueros roped the bull with four ropes, just as Diego gave it one more stinging rap with the broomstick. The bull's head quickly snapped to one side. In order to keep away from a flinging rope, Diego's sidestep unfortunately, put him in line for the bull's head._

_Diego went flying ten feet into the air. When he came down, his long legs got tangled beneath him as the heel of his boot got stuck in a small hole in the plaza and held it a couple of seconds as he came down. Snap! Everyone in the plaza heard the bone break. It took a month before he could walk without crutches. Thankfully, the alcalde was away for a short while at the time. Zorro wasn't needed until Victoria pursued and tried to capture a gang of horse thieves, whom she mistakenly believed Jose Macias was part of. When the gang leader knocked him from his horse, it was a miracle no one heard him yelp with pain or saw him limp when he got to his feet. He felt additional pain in the leg for a couple days after that._

At first Victoria's voice seemed far away, but as Diego came to himself, he heard her clearly. He pried his eyes open. "Victoria? What are you doing here?"

"Diego, your fever has gone up. You've been dreaming. It's all right. Your leg is healed."

"_What_?" Diego looked at her with some alarm. She didn't quite understand that expression.

"Your leg. You were talking in your sleep about the bull in the plaza and your leg being broken. It's healed, Diego. That was months ago."

"Oh…" He squinted, with a slow sense of alarm, yet with some degree of relief. "Have I 'said' anything else – in my 'sleep?" He put a hand to his forehead.

"Well, just some things that didn't make any sense. I wouldn't worry about it. Just go back to sleep."

Diego didn't realize he'd been holding his breath, until he let it breath out slowly, and put his hand down. "Thank you for being here, Victoria. I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Diego de la Vega! What-_ever_ am I going to _do_ with you? What do you think friends are _for_?"

Diego smiled…sleep claimed him again.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Diego's Profession of Love

CHAPTER THIRTEEN – Diego's Profession of Love

A couple hours later, Diego's dreams came back. He kept reliving times of injury. Because he had just reviewed all this in his mind for Dr. Hernandez, his subconscious dredged up all the times in the past few years Zorro or he had been injured.

"Marez… …poison…can't…die… Gotta trick… Dido…days…days… snake…help…bull ….leg… Cayon …dido. …fell off…nado. Brother…kill me… knows …roof fight, rocks…smell…"

_In Diego's dreams, he relived the poisonous scratch from Colonel Palomarez, how close to panic he felt, the dread. When he looked through the peephole, the library was empty. No one was there. It was a good time to return the land grant, which he now knew to be an excellent forgery. He had all the information he needed to expose the forgery at the hearing tomorrow morning. He had closed the lid and returned the land grant to the box, when he heard a swish, and as he turned to the right, he felt a sharp cut on his left shoulder. He whirled around the rest of the way to see Colonel Palomarez. In the dream, he kept hearing Palomarez's crisp bass voice over and over…_

"_You're being poisoned…you're being poisoned…you're being poisoned…You're a DEAD MAN! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" And the evil laugh that accompanied it._

Victoria listened to all this, without comprehension She patiently wiped his forehead and kept him warm. Then, she thought of something her mother used to do when she was a child, and started humming. When Diego heard her humming, he settled down and eventually quieted. She noticed it seemed to help, so whenever he started wandering again, she hummed softly. It always worked. During one such time, he awakened again. She was at the end table, getting some supplies needed when he woke up. He watched her, with such love, even though he felt miserable. She felt his eyes on her, and turned to him.

"Oh, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Through a slurred voice, thick and groggy, he said, "Vick-torr-ee-uh, have I ev-uh told you how bee-you-ti-full you are? I think yerr the most bee-you-ti-full whoa-mann in all Califff…fornia! I'm in love…with the most…bee-yew-tif-full whoa-mann in all Califfff….fornia."

"Why, thank you, Diego. You probably say that to all the pretty senoritas."

She turned away, shook her head, and smiled. Then she thought _it's the medication_. "Diego, you're going to be all right."

"Si, Vick-torr-ee-uh…your wish is my com-mand-duh." He chuckled. "I would do any-thing for you…I – love – you…" That got her attention. She looked back in surprise, but thought _it's the medication again_ and smiled, giggling to herself.

"Here, Felipe said you should drink some of this tea. What is it, anyway?"

Victoria got a small bowl of the tea, then sat on the edge of the bed, and helped raise his head so he could drink.

Diego wrinkled his nose up as he smelled it. "It smells turr-iii-bull! Tastes worse… good for me…Cackkk…usssteeee."

Victoria got a whiff as she held the bowl. "You're right, it does smell bad." There was something familiar about the smell, but she couldn't immediately place it.

At that moment, Felipe came in to relieve Victoria. He signed for her to get rest. His eyes opened wide. He'd heard Diego's rambling about the cactus tea, and was concerned Victoria would 'figure it out.'

"Thank you, Felipe. I will rest now."

Felipe signed fever.

"Yes, Felipe, he talks in his sleep…but he doesn't make much sense. The only thing I can make out is about his encounter with the bull in the plaza and something about his brother. He seems to be reliving something, but I have no idea what."

"Roof… …aaghh! Brother… roof… … …Marr-ezzz…poi-son…trick… Bull…broom…stick. …attaboy …nado…. Snake… …aagh! Brother…I kill…I kill…"

Felipe tried not to look alarmed. His eyes were wide open. He gulped. Thankfully, Victoria wasn't looking at him though, she was looking at Diego.

"There he goes again. Take care of him, Felipe. I know you understand him better than the rest of us."

Felipe nodded and smiled. Victoria took one last look at Diego, shaking her head. She bent over and gave him a sisterly kiss on his forehead, then left. As Felipe turned to Diego, he got him to drink more tea, a lot more. His face showed concern for more than just Diego's health. Never before had Diego talked out of his head like this…telling all about Zorro's injuries. Felipe's face showed the strain of the secret_._

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 The End of the Storm

A/N: Short chapter! Next one's a bit longer!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – The End of the Storm

Late into the night, Alejandro sat with Diego. Although he had gotten some rest, the lines in his face seemed deeper, as Diego fought the fever. Eventually, Alejandro dozed in the chair while Diego was quiet, but awakened when Diego started in again.

"Roof…Gill….berto….aagh! Arm… nado.. …poison… Pallo- marrrr-ezzzzz… trick…dote… Bull…leg ….plaza…broomstick… Brother…I kill….I kill… Gill… berto…knows...

Alejandro listened to all this. The only thing that made sense was the bull in plaza with the broomstick. He heard the words, "Gilberto" and "roof" and "poison Palomarez" but didn't understand the meaning. He heard "I kill" in connection with Gilberto. He tried to calm Diego down, talking softly and soothingly.

"Diego…Diego. Your leg is fine. Everything's fine, son. Everything is fine. You haven't killed anyone. You didn't kill Gilberto. It's all right. Everything is all right."

Diego seemed to quiet down at the sound of Alejandro's voice. He stirred and awakened, but his speech was slow and labored.

"Oh Father…it seems… like every time… I wake up… someone else is here. I'm sorry… to be… so much… trouble."

Alejandro checked his son's forehead. It is still very hot. "How are you feeling son?"

A chill shook him. "…Cold." He wiped the perspiration off his forehead. "Hot, too."

"Son, you've been talking in your sleep."

Diego became more alert – his eyes showed concern – or was it fear? Alejandro noticed, but said nothing.

"Oh yes…that's right. Victoria told me. What did I say _now_?"

"Well, the only thing I could make out was you seemed to be reliving when you broke your leg in the plaza…and… there were some other things that didn't make any sense to me."

"What things, Father?"

"Oh, I don't know. You seemed to be talking about killing Gilberto, and poisoning Colonel Palomarez."

Diego's eyes widened further, and he gulped. He shook off the fever and tea effects for a moment. "Really? I must be out of my head." He brought his left hand up to his head. "It must be the fever raving, causing me to ramble on and on about nothing."

Alejandro noticed the alarm in Diego's eyes, but decided not to push it. "Well, no matter. It's not important. What _is_ important is that you get your rest. Let's hope your fever has run its course, and breaks tonight, son."

"Sounds good… to me, Father."

"Here, drink this. It's water."

Alejandro sat on the edge of the bed. He raised Diego's head up and helped him drink from a cup.

"Thank you Father… I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"Son, don't worry about that. You just concentrate on getting well. Close your eyes, go back to sleep. I'll rub your temples for you, like I did when you were a boy, sick in bed."

"Thank you Father."

As Alejandro very gently rubbed Diego's temples, Diego quickly relaxed and within moments, drifted back to sleep. Alejandro gently pushed back the bangs from his son's forehead.

This time…Diego was quiet. Alejandro started to relax. He sat back in the chair. Within a few minutes, Alejandro was asleep.

**ZZZZ **(the end of four days after The Discovery)

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 HearttoHeart Talks1

CHAPTER FIFTEEN – Heart-to-Heart Talks-1

Early the next morning, Alejandro was still sleeping in the chair. Felipe came in, checked Diego's forehead, grinned wide. He shook Alejandro, who awakened, stretched, and discovered how stiff he was.

Alejandro stretched. "Oh, Felipe." He looked around, saw daylight coming through a slit in the curtains, and realized it was morning. "Buenos Dias."

Felipe motioned to Diego with a big grin.

"Diego? He is better?" Alejandro got up stiffly and stretched. He moved to the bed, leaned over, and felt Diego's forehead. He smiled.

"Yes, yes. His fever has broken. Good. Let him sleep Felipe, until he decides to wake up."

Alejandro quietly closed the door behind him.

Felipe sat down with Diego. He didn't know what the next few days were going to bring, but he was just glad Diego would now be there – no matter what happened. Diego was going to recover! He was so relieved; he physically released a long breath.

**Z**

Later in the morning, Alejandro returned to sit with a still-sleeping Diego. He fiddled with a glass on the end table and accidentally knocked it over, making a noise. The sound caused Diego to wake up. He stirred and rolled over on his back. Alejandro sat on the bed.

Diego looked at Alejandro and smiled. "Father."

"Buenos Dias, Diego. How are you feeling?" Alejandro smiled back.

Diego blinked his eyes, then wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Maybe _you_ should tell _me_."

"Your fever broke earlier this morning."

Diego remembered. "Was I still talking out of my head?"

"No, not since last night. Dr. Hernandez was here again yesterday. He lanced and cleaned your wound again. He believes that will do the trick this time. Now that your fever has broken, are you hungry?"

"As a horse…– uh – not literally."

"I'll get you some breakfast…but it may not be…a horse."

At that, they both released a chuckle. Alejandro looked at Diego with a smile of love. Diego settled back into the pillows. Felipe came in, smiling, signing many things, Diego interpreted.

"Good morning Felipe. How am I feeling? Better. Yes, I'm hungry. Father went to get me some breakfast. I talked out of my head? …yes, I know. What did I say?"

Felipe signed and spelled out different things…Palomarez, Gilberto, roof, arm, bull, plaza, poison, kill, etc. At each new thing, Diego's eyes said it all. They widened, then narrowed, and darted around the room. He shook his head, bringing his left hand to his head.

"Oh no. Dr. Hernandez asked me for Zorro's medical history the other day. It looks like I still had that on my mind. Yes, Father and Victoria heard. But both of them told me they could only figure out one thing…my broken leg. Fortunately, Father misinterpreted a couple of other things I said."

A moment later, Alejandro returned with breakfast. Felipe helped Diego to a sitting position. Diego was dizzy a moment from lying down so long. He shook his head a moment.

Diego said, "I'm all right. I can eat now. It's just that I haven't been out of bed for – how many days? Three?

Alejandro replied, "Yes, three. Maria made you a simple breakfast this morning. If that sits well with you, lunch will be more substantial."

"Please thank her for me, Father. Although I think I could eat the 'more substantial' even now."

Diego ate his breakfast while he and Alejandro talked, and Felipe watched for a while.

"Father, what will you be doing today? Going to the pueblo?"

"No, I'm staying right here today, taking care of you, my son."

Diego was flabbergasted. "That's not necessary. I'm in good hands with Felipe. I know you're a busy man with many responsibilities…the ranch, the caballeros…"

"And my _first_ responsibility is to see to it that you recover. Felipe is helping me. We de la Vegas have to stick together, you know." He turned to get Felipe's attention. "Felipe, I want you to know that adoption procedures have already begun."

"But Father, I'm going to do that," Diego interjected.

"Diego…we'll talk about this a bit later, but it doesn't matter whose son Felipe is officially, we're all going to be a family."

Felipe signed something. Diego interpreted.

"Will we argue over you? Are we going to 'fight' over which one legally adopts you?"

Felipe signed and spelled again, a lot this time. Tears came to his big brown eyes.

Diego interpreted, "Don't fight over you. You are happy to be my brother, to be in place of Gilberto, the brother I never knew. I found you. I brought you here. I have always looked after you like an older brother should. You think 'Father' is right. He had a son stolen from him. He deserves to have another son. I will be married someday soon and have children of my own."

Diego looked at him with great sincerity. "But Felipe, I've always thought of you as 'my' son. You couldn't be more _mine_ if you had come from my loins."

Felipe signed again. Diego interpreted again.

"You know… I am like a father to you…but so is Father. Am _I_ going to be able to accept _you_ as a brother? Of course. If I thought of you as a son, why wouldn't I think of you as a brother? Yes, they are two different things. That's true."

Diego sighed, but grinned. "It looks like I'm outvoted here. Come here, my brother. Give me a hug."

Felipe carefully bent over and hugged Diego, then signed he had duties to take care of. He winked at Diego, pointed outward with a whirling finger, his sign for Toronado. Diego got the message.

"Thank you Felipe. Yes, you do have your 'chores.'"

"Diego, I hope you understand why I did it this way," Alejandro said gently.

"I think I do, Father. I approve of it."

Alejandro continued speaking gently. "Son, I feel for far too long, we have been separated by many things. I must admit, I don't understand you – ever since you came home from Spain. That first week or so, I felt we understood each other, but after my arrest, it seems something happened, and now, years have passed, and words have been spoken…and you've hidden things from me…like your skill with the sword."

Diego bristled, but tried very hard to not give into the feelings. "I know Father. I think the best way to proceed is that you ask me questions. I'll try to be as helpful as I can."

"I know we talked about this before, in the plaza, but why _did_ you feel the need to hide your swordsmanship? I don't want to offend or upset you. You and I have been through too much in the last few days…I feel a need to strengthen our relationship."

"As do I, Father. I'll try to explain as best I can. I know I've kept some things from you, but I do have my reasons." He paused a moment.

Diego continued. "To answer your question: remember what I said about being challenged by hotshots? I saw this in Madrid. When word got out about a new 'master level swordsman,' young men who think they've 'arrived,' come to challenge, just so they can say they 'fought with' the best man, the master swordsman. Accidents and unforeseen things happen to both the master swordsman and to the hotshot. The hotshot is _usually_ defeated and leaves humiliated – or worse. The master swordsman – and I saw this a few times – can sometimes get cocky from all the acclaim. And in fencing, as in life, cockiness leads to pride, and pride leads to a fall. Mistakes are made and there are victims on both sides."

"But son, you're not the 'cocky' type to exploit your skill to humiliate anyone…" Alejandro interrupted, not quite understanding the point Diego was trying to make.

Diego snorted. "_Ho_! That's another thing you don't know about me Father. I can _easily_ be that cocky…When I returned from Spain, I saw that Luis Ramone was a very dangerous man. Ramone threatened to put _me_ in jail as well, if I had tried to rally the caballeros, so I found another way to help – a more 'indirect' way. I had to avoid conflict in order for this 'indirect' way to be effective.

"Father, you are a very direct person. You say what you mean and you mean what you say. You are not afraid to confront or face the consequences. I, on the other hand, saw consequences I didn't want to see, so I avoided confrontation. I know that seemed cowardly to you…and someday, soon, I hope, I can tell you more. Please trust me. I am a de la Vega and I have acted accordingly. Does this help you at all?"

Alejandro listened intently to everything Diego said. "A little bit. I'm glad we're talking, son. I think it is important for you and me to truly communicate. We've been closer lately, and I don't want to lose that."

"Neither do I. Any other questions?"

Alejandro thought about the best way to broach this subject. "If you promise not to take offense, or get angry…"

Diego stiffened a bit, and lay back further in bed, but there was nowhere to retreat. He said, "I'll do my best, Father."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 HearttoHeart Talks2

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for all your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I always saw at least two ways the end of the series could go. This is the second one. But there are more that could be done… I have other story ideas like Carlos de la Paz, and a brother to Zaragossa, and a Munchausen story in the works…Plus the Bull Fight, which is nearly done, but won't be posted until I'm happy with it. The way I formatted this very l – o –n – g story is in shorter bursts. I delight in stringing it out…but the once the 'action' begins – it will pick up…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN – Heart-to-Heart-2

As gently as possible, Alejandro said, "Tell me son, have you made any kind of plans for the future – for your life – a life that would include a wife and children?"

Diego released a long, deep sigh. _Here we go again_, he thought. _Oh Father, will you ever stop_! But to his father's face, he said, "Yes Father, I do have plans for my life, and those plans do include a wife and children. There is a woman in the pueblo I am in love with. I've been waiting for the right time to tell her of my love. Unfortunately, she is in love with another man, but I'm still hoping for a chance with her soon."

"Do I know her? Who is she? Why haven't you told me about her before?"

"Yes, you know her. That's all I'm saying."

"Is it Victoria Escalante?"

"Yes."

Alejandro's expression mirrored his thoughts of empathy towards Diego. _No wonder he hasn't courted anyone_, he thought. "I thought so. I've seen some of the looks you give her in the tavern when you don't think anyone is looking." He sighed. "Oh, son, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed unless you can find a way to get past Zorro."

"I know. But did you hear? Zorro may be dead."

Alejandro's jaw fell open. "And just _how_ would _you_ know that?"

Diego knew he was possibly opening a can of worms, but he'd already decided to try to keep Zorro dead – at least for a couple of weeks until his arm healed properly.

"During our fight the other day, Gilberto told me Zorro was caught in his trap at Diablo Canyon, and that he was buried under a pile of rocks." As soon as he said it, Diego watched his father like a hawk for any sign of recognition. He knew about his ramblings, and Felipe had told him he'd relived the rock pile over and over.

Alejandro tried to close his mouth, but it still hung open. "You never told me that before. You never told me what Gilberto said to you when you 'ordered' me inside."

"Well, I guess I never got the chance to tell you before. Any more questions?" Diego squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable.

Alejandro looked at his son. He was puzzled. "Yes, well, just one more for now. While you were in your fever, you talked in your sleep a lot. Most things I couldn't understand. It seemed you were re-living breaking your leg in the plaza, then you said things I didn't know about. Things that sounded you killed Gilberto, and poisoned Colonel Palomarez. What did you mean by that?"

Diego was clearly uncomfortable, but thought a moment before answering. He set his breakfast tray to one side. He was thankful that Felipe had told him what he had really said. He smiled an embarrassed smile.

"All I can say is that they are the ramblings of a sick man with fever. You know how things get distorted when you're ill. I'm sure I _was_ angry enough to kill Gilberto there for a while. And well, you know how I exposed Colonel Palomarez's forgery scheme to take over all the land."

"Yes, I know that. But you know, Diego, as I remember, I was very worried about you for a couple of days there."

Diego's eyes showed his alarm and dismay. "Really? When? Why?"

Alejandro looked him straight in the eye. "When Palomarez evicted us from the hacienda, we stayed at the tavern. You had some dizzy spells and you took to your room _so_ _early_. I saw you climbing the steps – you had to hold on to the bannister. You looked sick, but you wouldn't talk to me about it."

Diego closed his eyes at the memory. _Here we go_, he thought. _I have to stretch the truth again – for now. Sorry Father_. Aloud, he replied, "There was nothing to say. I _was_ feeling poorly, and I hadn't slept. I was up all night thinking about how to expose Palomarez." Diego looked at his father with regret. "I'm sorry to have worried you." Diego thought, _whew, I got out of that one. I sound reasonable, don't I? Someday, Father, I promise, I will tell you the whole truth_.

"Diego, Colonel Palomarez said Zorro was a dead man. Why then, would you say you wanted to poison Palomarez?"

Diego bristled. He hated lying to his father again, so he tried deflection. "Father, this happened years ago. I really can't remember, except that I hate injustice just as you do. I 'fight' it in my own way… through knowledge…through the newspaper – which I might add; _you_ and Senorita Victoria _volunteered_ me for."

Alejandro smiled at the deflection again. "And it has done you a world of good, son. I am very proud of you for that, and the way you defended that young man with a giant of a brother."

"Thank you Father. I am still a son who needs his father's approval," Diego yawned.

"Thank _you_ for talking with me, son. Why don't you rest now? I'll come see you later."

Diego yawned again. "Thank you Father, for trying to understand your strange son."

Diego settled deeper into the pillows. Alejandro took the breakfast tray with him when he left. _Well, we have a start_, Alejandro thought. _But the more I learn, the more I know there is to learn about you, my complex son._

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Victoria's Second Visit

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – Victoria's Second Visit

A few hours later, Diego got up and sat a short while in his room, thinking about the last few days. _I'm in a precarious position with my ramblings. I need to watch my words carefully. On one hand, I hope to continue being as honest as I can with Father, but I also know that I still have to lie about my biggest accomplishment, that being Zorro._ Diego was very uncomfortable not knowing what the outcome of all this was going to be. His illness had kept him from the pueblo, and he had no idea what was going on. He could only hope that someone brought him word about the alcalde soon. As he continued to gain strength, Diego found the confines of his room a bit much. So, he 'moved' to the Library.

Diego stretched out in a sitting position with his legs on the couch in the Library in his long nightshirt, slippers, leggings, and long royal blue robe, with a blanket over him. He was reading a fairly new novel, _Ivanhoe_, by Sir Walter Scott, hoping it would improve his English, so he could practice on his Americano neighbor Joshua Barnes. He could certainly identify with the hero. Both he and Wilfred of Ivanhoe had problematic relationships with their fathers. He was enthralled by the book and had been reading for several hours. There was a knock at the front door. Alejandro, who had been sitting in the drawing room at his writing desk, got up and answered the door.

"Ah, Victoria! Come in, come in!"

"Good afternoon, Don Alejandro. I hear Diego is improving. Is he up to receiving visitors?"

From the Library, Diego called out, "I'm in here, Victoria. Come on in."

Victoria walked in, smiled and took Diego's outstretched hand a moment, then released it. _If she would only have let me kiss it_, he thought.

"And how is our patient today? You look much improved from the last time I saw you."

Diego smiled sheepishly. "I'm doing well. I'm on the road to full recovery."

Alejandro winked at Diego. "Yes, he is…thank you for coming Victoria. I'll leave you to my son, as I am catching up on the mountain of paperwork for the rancho." He gave Victoria a small peck on her cheek. She blushed a bit, even though was from Alejandro.

Diego pretended to look exasperated, and shooed his father off. "Father, you scandalize me!"

Alejandro waved, but smiled and said nothing, then chuckled and went back to the desk in the drawing room to continue his paperwork.

Diego found his voice again. "Victoria, come have a seat and tell me everything that is going on in the pueblo."

Diego motioned Victoria to a chair at one end of the couch. She pulled it closer. "Zorro is the talk on everyone's lips right now."

"Really? Zorro? Why?"

"No one has seen him for days. There is a rumor flying around the pueblo that Zorro is dead. And _you_ seem to be the source of this rumor! How can you _say_ that?"

Diego seemed to falter. "I'm sorry. During our fight the other day, Gilberto told me that Zorro… that he'd left Zorro under a pile of rocks in Diablo Canyon. But, it's not certain if Zorro is dead. People have thought that before, and he has always returned."

Victoria was near tears. "But what if he _is_ dead? I don't even know his who he is. If he's dead, I'll _never_ know! How could I ever tell him…?" She sniffed.

Diego pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket in his robe and held it out to her. "Victoria, I think – if he's alive, he'll come to you when he can. Am I right? Would he do that?"

"Yes, I think so." She took the handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

"Here's something else to think about Victoria. There's 'dead' and there's '_really_ _dead_.'"

"What do you mean, Diego?"

"Well, 'dead' could mean 'dead to the world.' The man behind the mask may want people to think Zorro is 'dead' for his own personal reasons – especially if he doesn't think he wants to continue being Zorro. The other alternative is that the man _really is_ _dead_. But I don't believe that for a second. I think it's the former. That's why I said that he'll come to you when he can. He might be lying low, waiting to see what will happen next."

Victoria's eyes brightened a moment, then she looked down. "I never thought of it that way before. That the man behind the mask might benefit from people thinking Zorro is dead. But if he _is_ alive, why doesn't he come to me?"

"There could be many reasons, Victoria. I'm not going to speculate on them. I think you just need to have faith that he'll come when he can." Before Victoria could respond, Diego swiftly changed the subject. "What's new with the Alcalde? What's he thinking about?"

"Nothing new. I asked Sergeant Mendoza about him several days ago, but he didn't know anything. He did visit Padre Benites that day, but Mendoza doesn't know if anything will come of it. It's my guess that nothing has changed."

She sniffed a moment and dabbed her eyes again, then nervously fiddled with the handkerchief. "How will I ever tell him…? If he's alive, where is he?"

Diego saw her misery, and if she'd been watching _him_ instead of wringing her handkerchief, she would have seen the love and empathy in his eyes. "He's probably lying low, Victoria. I wouldn't worry about him. He's gotten out of worse scrapes than Diablo Canyon."

"But what if he's lying somewhere out in the middle of nowhere hurt, or ill?"

Diego allowed a wry small smile to form on his lips, but he was quickly tiring of this discussion of Zorro. "I think it will be all right, Victoria. Trust me. Just remember he'll come when he can."

"So, something is stopping him? Do you think something is preventing him from coming to me? What would that be?"

Diego shook his head. "I don't know. Don't think about it. Think positively, that he'll come when he can." He really was getting tired of this conversation.

Victoria looked at Diego and realized he did it again. "How do you _do_ that, Diego?"

"Do _what_?" He looked at her cluelessly.

"Comfort someone when they've come to comfort and help you?"

Diego chuckled. "Do I _do_ that?"

"Yes, very frequently, too. Almost every time I come here, you do that for me."

"Really? It's just that I don't like to see you upset. I want to try to help if I can."

"You _do_ help, Diego. You help a _lot_ of people. You are _such_ a good friend. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're always there for me when I need you."

"What brought all this on?" Diego looked at her affectionately.

"This week, when you were so ill, I believe I came to appreciate you a bit more for who _you_ are." Victoria remembered something, and wanted to ask about it.

"Diego, how much do you remember from the last couple of days?"

"Not a whole lot. I do know I talked a lot in my sleep and said a lot of nonsense." At that, Diego got a dizzy spell and his head swayed a bit on the couch. He automatically put his left hand up to his head. A loud sigh escaped from his lips.

"Diego, are you all right? Diego?" Victoria called out for Don Alejandro "Don Alejandro, could you come in here please?"

Alejandro came rushing in from his desk. "Is everything all right in here?"

Victoria replied, "Diego seems to be very light-headed."

"I'm all right now. It was just a dizzy spell, but perhaps…"

Alejandro interjected, "…Yes, perhaps you should go back to bed. You've been up quite a while already. Victoria, can you see yourself out?"

"Why certainly. Diego, I'll see you later."

"I look forward to it, Senorita." Diego gave her a smile and winked at her.

Victoria did a classic double take. When Diego winked at her, she was turning towards the door, but saw the wink from the corner of her eye. She caught his eye movement, and whirled around, but Alejandro already had him halfway in the hall. "Hmmmmm. What was that all about?" she thought aloud as she slipped out the door.

ZZZZZ (five days after the end of the series)

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 More HearttoHeart Talk

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – More Heart-to-Heart Talk

The next day, Diego felt much better. He was dressed in comfortable, easy clothes…peasant baggy pants and an open banded collar shirt, and sandals. He and Alejandro sat in the Library. Diego stretched out on the couch again in a sitting position. Alejandro pulled a chair from the end of the couch to sit closer to Diego, face-to-face. They were both enjoying this new level of communication. Diego tried to steer clear of subjects where he'd have to lie, but also tried to let his father see more of who he was and how he really felt about things.

Diego asked his father, "Father, what can you tell me about the time I was born? I don't know that I've ever heard much about it."

"At the time we hired Senora Risendo as midwife, your mother was feeling very nervous, yet excited about your birth. Her father stopped in every day. But as her time got closer, and I was away in the Army, we realized extra care was needed. Your mother was in a lot of pain, large and heavy with child, and the doctor had said she needed to stay in bed for several weeks before you were born so she wouldn't lose you. He suggested a midwife. We asked around, and got good reports at the _time_ about Senora Risendo.

"But the closer it came to your birth; your mother began noticing some strange things about the Senora. She would 'listen' for your heartbeat. Your mother felt she was being sedated for no reason, and after Gilberto came, the Senora denied a child had even been born. Your mother 'felt' she'd had a child, even though she couldn't be sure. She asked Senora Risendo about it, but she denied it. Then, you were born. I heard all this later. Your grandfather came and spent as much time with your mother as possible. Shortly after you were born, he looked for the Senora, but she was nowhere to be found. He couldn't understand where she'd gone or why she'd left at such a critical time. She later gave some sort of ridiculous excuse. We dismissed her immediately without pay. She was very angry."

Alejandro paused a moment. His expression was one of deep regret. "I wish I could have been there. I applied for emergency leave, but they wouldn't grant it. There was too much at stake in that military action."

He thought a moment, shaking his finger. "You know, now that I think about it, there were other strange things that happened during that time that no one seemed to know about or be able to get answers to."

Diego's curiosity was stirred. "What strange things?"

"One of our young kitchen maids was found murdered. She'd been stabbed to death. It was thought that maybe she was robbed for what little valuables she had. But now, I wonder. Senora Risendo had to have had help in her little scheme to kidnap Gilberto. She said the other day only two minutes separated Gilberto from you, yet within only an hour after you were born, there was only you in the crib. Your grandfather came as soon as he could after you were born. That's when he looked for the Senora, and couldn't find her."

"That _is_ strange, but it kind of makes sense, doesn't it, now that we know."

Both men fell silent a moment, thinking about the enormity of it all. They both sat shaking their heads. Alejandro spoke first, and his feelings came tumbling out.

"I am just so _angry_ with her! She stole him, and turned him against me, against you. I knew there was evil in this world, I've seen a lot of it, but this "diabolical scheme" as Alcalde De Soto put it – is almost too much to believe. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not sure I know how to heal from this. I know we are to forgive those who sin against us, but I don't think I _can_ forgive her. What she did is too heinous."

Diego said gently, "Why don't you speak to Father Benites? He might be able to help you."

Alejandro's voice quivered with anger. "I wouldn't know where to start! I think I'd like to try to get a handle on it before I talk to him. I'm afraid if I go to confession _now_, the _whole pueblo_ will _hear_ it!"

Diego paused a moment before responding, then replied softly. "You could wait until your anger cools a bit, so you can share more calmly with the Padre."

A knock on the door interrupted their train of thoughts. Alejandro said, "I'll get that."

A moment later, he came back with Alcalde De Soto and Sergeant Mendoza. Alejandro said, "Look who's come to see you, son."

Diego, who had stretched out on the couch, moved to sit at the end closest to the fireplace at an angle to 'face' the alcalde. De Soto sat at the other end of the couch, and Mendoza sat in the chair Alejandro vacated. Alejandro pulled up the other chair from other side of the couch and placed it between the couch and the fireplace. De Soto looked at Diego and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, Diego, it looks like you're on the road to recovery."

"Si, Ignacio, I am feeling much better. Thank you for coming all the way out here to see me." Then, teasingly, he smiled and said, "Who's minding the pueblo while you two are here?"

Mendoza said, "Oh, the pueblo has been quiet ever since…I'm sorry, I don't mean to remind you of anything painful."

Alejandro interjected. "Sergeant, your consideration is duly noted and appreciated. Diego and I are not hiding our feelings regarding this situation, and we have agreed to be open and honest about it. We know it is important for our friends and neighbors to not have to worry about what they say, or walk on eggshells around us. We de la Vegas are pretty tough, and we will never be divided again. Did we tell you we're adopting Felipe?"

De Soto's straightened his neck out and his chin went back with a look of surprise. "That's quite remarkable."

Diego interrupted. "Father loves him like a son, and so do I. He'll be the brother to me that obviously Gilberto Risendo could not be."

De Soto stroked his beard a moment. "Yes, terrible business that. Again, my condolences."

Alejandro said again, "And again, our thanks for saving Diego's life. But forgive me, would you like some refreshment? Some juice or lemonade?"

Mendoza chimed in. "Well, if you have some of Maria's wonderful corn pie, I would be able to find room for it."

Alejandro said, "Excuse me, then. I'll be right back."

Diego decided he needed to take charge of this conversation. "I must confess to being curious. I haven't been to the pueblo for days. Anything interesting going on?"

Mendoza was only too happy to tell. "Well…there is a rumor flying around that _Zorro_ is _dead_."

Diego feigned mock surprise, but he was so skilled at it, neither of the visitors picks up on the 'mock surprise' and mistook it for being genuine. "Really? Zorro is dead? What happened?"

De Soto said, "Oh, the Sergeant heard someone say that since we haven't seen him around, he must be dead."

"But there have been other times, when he hasn't surfaced for days, even a couple of weeks at a time, haven't there?" Diego asked innocently.

De Soto replied, "Well, yes, but after everything that's happened, I think the people are a bit concerned. The last they heard, their _hero_ was offered a truce by the Emissary, but no one seems to know what happened. As for me – I hope he _is_ dead! He's been a thorn in my side…"

Diego thought a moment. "I think I know what happened."

De Soto and Mendoza both looked at him in shock. Mendoza said, "_You_! You – know what happened to – _Zorro_!"

Diego fidgeted a bit, but went on. "The Emissary told me, during our little fight the other day – that he left Zorro under a pile of rocks in Diablo Canyon. That the 'truce' was a trap."

De Soto stroked his beard. "You know Diego, something has been bothering me since the other day…actually, a couple of things."

Diego tried to act normal, but he knew De Soto's mind was like a sharp trap waiting to spring. He gestured with his hands open. "Ignacio, my life is an open book. Tell me, what's bothering you?"

De Soto eyed Diego carefully. He had to be very careful how he worded what he was about to say. "Well, when I first looked over the garden gate, you had your sword to the Emissary's throat. How did that happen? Everyone knows you're no swordsman."

Diego laughed nervously. "I got in a lucky move. It was quite amazing, even to me!"

"…a lucky move. Really?"

Diego cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable, but he'd left himself open, and now he had to try to act as if he had nothing to hide. Hadn't he just said his life was an open book?

"I finally remembered something my fight master taught me years ago at the University. It – uh – proved to be quite effective."

"You took fencing at the University of Madrid?"

"Uh – yes…but I wasn't really very good…you know…just good enough to almost know what I'm doing?"

Alejandro chose that moment to re-enter with the refreshments. He heard the last couple of statements.

"Ah yes, I had my son study under Sir Edmund Kendall. You didn't get to meet him, did you Alcalde? He was killed in an unfortunate incident about three years ago."

Diego shot his father a look, but Alejandro was looking at the tray he was carrying, and missed the non-verbal warning his son was trying to give him.

"I read about it in the Zorro file. Something about a bounty hunter…"

"Yes." Diego fought to keep his temper under control. He had to regain control of the conversation, but realized it was difficult to do so without including himself. "Why don't we talk about something other than me for a change?"

Mendoza piped up. "Yes, you know Don Alejandro, I just love these little corn pies your cook makes."

De Soto groaned. "Oh Sergeant, please don't turn this conversation to food!"

"But food is what keeps us alive, mi Alcalde!"

"Yes, Sergeant, we need food to live, but _must_ we _live_ to _eat_?" De Soto looked to Diego for help here. Diego put his left hand up, and chuckled nervously again. Diego resolved to say as little as possible now, hoping his father would take over the role of host, which he did magnificently. Diego sighed in relief and put his hand to his head when he began to tire.

De Soto noticed, but looked at Diego with a keen eye. He decided not to press Diego with his other question today, knowing it to be bad manners if he had, after the subject had been changed. But something was also gnawing at him… "When I kill Diego de la Vega, I also kill..."

The rest of the visit went without incident, with both Alejandro and Diego seeing De Soto and Mendoza out the door.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Visit from the Padre

CHAPTER NINETEEN – Visit from the Padre

Although Diego was tired from the visit, he was also 'tired' of sitting around. A decision had to be made about Zorro – and soon. People were beginning to talk, and he caught De Soto watching him with a calculated look. What was that about? Did he suspect? How could he? The story was that Diego was wounded in the fight with Gilberto. At least he had a reasonable sounding story. Maybe De Soto wondered why Gilberto would talk about Zorro at all when he was fighting with Diego. _If the alcalde believes there could be a connection between me and Zorro_, he thought, _I could be in a lot more trouble than I thought_.

When his father was firmly ensconced back at his desk in the other room, Diego went through the fireplace to the cave. He hadn't been there in several days.

He found Felipe brushing and feeding Toronado. Felipe looked up and smiled when he saw Diego out of the corner of eye. He held out the brush to him questioningly.

Diego took the brush from him and spoke to the big, black stallion. "Ah, Toronado, old boy, I owe my life to you. You saved me again. Gracias, Amigo."

Felipe grinned, pointed to Toronado, then to Diego and signed "missed you."

Diego smiled. "Yes, I've missed you too, Toronado. Felipe, I've got a decision to make about Zorro."

Felipe nodded and signed "been a while."

Diego nodded. "Yes, it's been over a week and Zorro hasn't been seen. No one knows he was hurt. Victoria is at her wits end wondering why Zorro hasn't been to see her, and even though _I_ started the "Zorro is dead" rumors, I may have to put a stop to them. The Alcade and Sergeant Mendoza came for a visit. Were you watching?"

Felipe shook his head, signed "Father and you talking" and pointed to Toronado.

"Oh, you saw Father and me talking and didn't want to interrupt, so you took care of Toronado. Good, thank you."

Diego continued, as he put the brush down. "De Soto and Mendoza came to see how I was doing today. I'm concerned now that I might have said too much about Zorro being dead, and how I knew it. I caught De Soto looking at me a bit strange, as if he was thinking about something.

"I'm thinking I need to go out as Zorro as soon as possible, if only just to see Victoria and put her mind at rest. That way, she can say Zorro is alive and hopefully the alcalde will stay in line."

Felipe nodded slowly, but pointed to Diego's arm and his head, signs "too much."

Diego had put the brush down, but couldn't keep himself from stroking Toronado on his neck, his nose, behind his ears. "Yes, I know. I can't do too much, yet. I'm still weak from the accident and the fever. It seems to be taking longer to recuperate this time, and yet part of me is going stir crazy already. That's why I came down here."

Felipe put his hands together and cocked his head to one side, laying his head on his hands, then pointed to Diego.

"I do need to rest. I know. You take good care of me, Felipe. I so appreciate that, and _you_, Little Brother." Then, to Toronado, who snorted in agreement, "And Toronado appreciates you too, don't you boy?"

Felipe signed 'rest.'

Diego released his breath. "Yes, I'll go rest for a while now. I just wanted to come down here and check on things. You're doing a great job, Felipe. If I don't say it enough, 'thank you.'"

Felipe pointed to Diego and signed 'you are welcome.'

Diego turned back, looked through the peep hole, and seeing no one around, exited the cave through the fireplace again. He headed towards his room for a nap. He was more tired than he cared to admit.

**Z**

Early in the evening, after supper, there was a knock at the door again. Felipe answered it and showed Father Benites into the Library.

"Thank you Felipe. I would like to see Don Diego, if he's up to it."

Felipe nodded and signed, _I'll get him_. Then, he pointed to a chair near the couch for the padre to wait.

Across the entryway, Alejandro heard the padre's voice, and quickly rose to greet him. "Padre Benites, it's good of you to come. Diego will be so pleased."

As they shook hands, Benites said, "Thank you, Don Alejandro. Tell me, how are _you_ doing? This has been a very difficult time for you. Is there anything I can do for _you_, my son?"

Alejandro let go of the padre's hand, and looked down a moment. "Actually, Padre, I have been meaning to speak to you. I have many, many emotions I'm dealing with, and it is very overwhelming. Diego said I should wait to talk with you until I can speak about things without shouting loud enough that the whole pueblo hears."

"Diego is a wise young man, sir. Do come see me, Don Alejandro. How about tomorrow – just after siesta?"

"That sounds wonderful, padre. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am still playing catch up with my rancho paperwork. Diego should be out shortly. I think he's been taking a nap. He sat out here in the library at least half the day or more." He smiled warmly, then left.

The padre went over towards the bookcase and perused the volumes of books on the shelves. The Church had a library as well, but this one was impressive for a private citizen to possess.

Diego came striding into the Library and warmly greeted Padre Benites. "Thank you for coming all this way to see me, Padre. Have a seat, while I stretch out a bit on the couch."

"How are you doing, Diego?" Benites asked while he found his way to the chair closest to the end of the couch where Diego sat.

"Better every day. I think it must be your prayers, Padre."

"Well, I have been praying for you ever since that terrible day. And when I learned you were ill, I said 'extra' prayers for your recovery."

"Gracias, Padre. I do appreciate that."

"Diego, I'd like to talk to you more about that day, if that's all right with you. I'd like to know how you're dealing with all those awful revelations." Benites leaned forward in his chair.

Diego shifted in order to face Benites. "Some good things are coming out of it, Padre. Father and I are communicating better than we have in years, and we are adding Felipe to the family."

"Yes, I'd heard that. That's wonderful news. I'm surprised you haven't done it before." Benites smiled kindly.

Diego smiled back for a moment, then got serious. "I'm learning that life is too short, Padre. Both Father and I could have been killed that day. If it hadn't been for the alcalde…we would both be dead right now and the Emissary would be living here."

"Yes, the alcalde expressed some remorse about killing your brother. What I want to know is how _you_ feel about things or if you have spiritual questions you're dealing with. I didn't actually come to talk. I came to _listen_."

"Where do I start?" And with that, Diego spoke for the next 15 minutes. Benites listened and nodded.

"I'm sorry Father, but I felt near hatred towards Gilberto. I had no idea he was my brother, but he seemed to get under my skin in a way I had never felt about anyone before. I understand why now, but I didn't then. My illness has caused me to remember how blessed and fortunate I really am. I hope I can make a difference in this world and make it better."

"But in many ways, you already have, and are."

"Yes, I know, but there always seems to be more 'evils' to be put down than there is time to enjoy any kind of life."

"There will always be evil in this world, Diego. It is your response to evil that is important."

"I know Father. I believe I can say that I am doing all I can to help 'good,' but sometimes it doesn't feel like it's ever enough."

"Diego, I know that you do all you can, and I know it is a considerable load you carry. Know this, that whatever you do – it is 'enough' for you. Others will come alongside to help, some in other ways, but know that you are an effective messenger of peace and justice – _in more ways than one_." Benites leaned forward in his chair and gave Diego a 'knowing' look.

Diego caught the meaning. His eyes widened for just a moment, then narrowed. He thought, _too many people are figuring this out. The doctor knows, now the padre knows. It's possible the alcalde is also figuring this out_. _Who's next? How can this be stopped?_

Diego gasped in surprise. "How long have you known, Father?"

"Almost since the beginning. Don't worry. I took a vow of silence in this matter. I only wanted to give you God's comfort at this time. May I pray for you?"

Diego sat in quiet shock and confusion, then snapped out of it when asked to respond. "Of course, Father." He slipped to the floor and onto his knees.

**ZZZZZZ **(six days after The Discovery)

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 Love

CHAPTER TWENTY – Love

The next day, Victoria and Diego sat in the Library. Diego stretched out on the couch in a sitting position, with Victoria a few feet away in a chair. Diego gained strength every day, and spent most of the day in the Library reading. His arm healed to the point where he could write for maybe a half hour – provided he held the arm close to his chest. Earlier in the day, he visited the cave, and jotted down some things in Zorro's journal for posterity.

They were chatting comfortably about Sergeant Mendoza's love for food, when Victoria abruptly changed the subject.

"Diego, it's been over a week. I know you said I should be patient, but I'm worried about Zorro. Mendoza said you told him Zorro was dead, that the Emissary told you he was dead."

Diego looked at Victoria with great compassion. "I didn't say Zorro was dead, I said the Emissary told me Zorro was left under a pile of rocks in Diablo Canyon. Is it my imagination? Didn't we talk about this the other day?"

Victoria bit her lip. "Yes, I know we did. But people in town…in the tavern… so many rumors. Some say he's dead, because it's been over a week and no one has actually seen Zorro. But others say they saw him at such-and-such a place, although none of the sightings could be confirmed. Most were stories made up by people who wanted to feel more important."

Diego reached out and placed his hand over Victoria's for a moment to comfort her, then withdrew it. "Remember I said the other day to believe that Zorro will come to you when he can?"

"Yes, I know, but the waiting…"

Diego spoke soothingly and gently. "Think of this Victoria, from Zorro's point of view for a moment. I'm sure he _wants_ to come to you. But remember we talked about 'dead' and 'really dead.' He's not 'really dead' but if things do change, wouldn't it be easier for him if people believed he died, when in fact, he's still alive? We also said that there might be something stopping him from seeing you, remember?"

Victoria looked up him, with a quizzical look. "You really think Zorro _wants_ to come to me, but for some reason or other, _can't_ right now?"

Diego took a chance. "If I were Zorro, and I was in love with you, it would be very hard to stay away."

That reminded Victoria of something she'd been meaning to talk to Diego about.

"Diego, do you remember when Zafira was here, you said you loved a woman who was in love with another man?"

Diego squirmed a bit on the couch, pretending to try to get more comfortable, when it was internal discomfort.

"I remember we talked about it, yes."

"Diego, am _I_ the woman you love?"

Diego's eyes registered shock. He sputtered a bit. "Ah…ah…I – I – …uh…what made you think that?"

"_You_ told me."

"_I_ – _told_ you."

Victoria smiled at his discomfort. "Yes, you did."

Diego put his head in his left hand. "What did I say, exactly?"

Victoria chuckled, and imitated in a teasing manner. "Vick-torr-ee-uh, I think yew are the most bee-yew-tif-full woo-man in Califfff-fornia!"

His voice betrayed his horror. "Oh dear. I _was_ out of my head, wasn't I?"

Victoria said quietly, "Diego? Do you love me?

Diego's head is still in his hand.

"Diego? Diego de la Vega – am _I_ the woman?" She raised her voice, hoping to goad him into responding. It didn't work.

Diego said nothing. Victoria remained quiet, then, spoke softly.

"You said you would do for anything for me. You said you loved me. _Do_ you love me? Please, I'm sorry I teased you. It's just that you were…in a sort of medicated state, I guess. But you were so _cute_; I was a little surprised to know how you felt about me."

Diego put his hand down and looked her in the eye. "Victoria, let me ask you a question. Could you love another man besides Zorro? Could you love someone like _me_, for instance?"

Victoria looked down. "I – I – don't know, Diego. I'm so in love with Zorro. I know that I care deeply about you, and I am seeing you a bit differently. I – I'm sorry if I pressed you too hard about the woman you love. It was wrong of me."

Victoria thought a moment, then continued. "I thought you weren't interested in marriage to anyone. You are attractive to me, but for Zorro… But…you're not exactly what I'm looking for in a husband."

"And Zorro is?"

Victoria got on a dreamy look. "Yes. I can't imagine loving anyone else."

Diego calculated his next move, as if he were playing an intricate chess game. "Victoria, what do you think Zorro the man is like, behind his mask?"

"I think he must be much like Zorro, handsome, brave, strong – a man of action."

Diego moved another chess piece in his mind, taking a chance. "Think about this Victoria. How could Zorro be able to keep his identity a secret all this time if he presented himself to the world as the same kind of man without the mask?"

Victoria thought about it for a moment. "I've talked to Zorro many times. He has great passion, strength, and courage! But he said…"

Diego leaned forward a bit. He knew he had to be very careful – to make her think, but not reveal. Another chess piece moved in his mind. "What _did_ he say, Victoria? You can tell me, we're friends."

Victoria fidgeted. _How does he do this? Every time – he turns it back to me! How do I feel? What do I think?_

"He – he said, he was afraid of only one thing."

"And that was…"

"That I'm not really in love with _him_, just the _idea_ of him. That if I knew who he really was…that I probably wouldn't love him as the man, only the legend."

"Why do you think he is afraid of that? Think about it Victoria, why would Zorro, the man of courage, action, and passion, be afraid you wouldn't love him if you knew who he really was?"

"Wait a minute. You've done it to me again! We were talking about _you_ – Diego de la Vega – not _me_! Now – I want an answer. Am _I_ the woman you love?"

Diego's head drooped. He'd lost this chess match. He pushed too far, and he knew it. But he decided to be frank with her, yet not tell the Zorro secret.

"Victoria, I have been learning, with all that's been happening – that life is short, and can end anytime. I've known that before, but it has really hit home to me since, 'that day.'"

He took a deep breath, looked her straight in the eye, then let it out slowly, and swallowed. All of a sudden his mouth went dry. "To answer your question, yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Diego, you know I wouldn't willingly hurt you for the world. I'm truly sorry. You are a good friend…but I'm afraid that's all you are – or ever could be."

Diego's eyes showed the pain, but still tried to press his point. "Victoria, I ask you only one thing. Please don't tell anyone – and – let's not talk about it anymore. Remember that Zorro loves you, and he will come to you when he can. But also think about this: what kind of man _is_ Zorro without his mask? Remember, he has to hide who he really is – so no one will suspect."

"He has to _hide_ who he is? Is that why you asked me what I thought the man behind the mask was like?"

"Think about it, Victoria. That's all I ask, for now. And now, I'm sorry, I've been up all day. I'm rather tired, and I have a bad headache."

With that, Diego excused himself and went to his room to rest. He thought, _well, I'm glad that's out in the open, but I wonder what will happen in the coming days. What is De Soto going to do? And I still hate talking about Zorro in the third person to Victoria. Will there ever be an end to this masquerade – this dual identity?_

TBC


	21. Chapter 21 Hate

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – Hate

Just after siesta, Alejandro went to see Padre Benites, who showed the aging caballero into his quarters, motioning him to sit. The quarters were sparsely furnished, with only a cot, small end table, desk and two chairs. A pitcher and bowl were placed on the end table near the cot. A mother and child icon was bolted to one wall, a crucifix to another.

"Thank you for seeing me, Padre," said Alejandro. He was nervous, but he knew the padre would do his best to help him. Try as he might the last week or so, he would still get short with Diego and Felipe, and anyone else who seemed to rub him the wrong way. Sometimes, it was all he could do to _not_ blow up at someone.

"Don Alejandro, please. Tell me what you're feeling. Tell me about your loss. I'm here to listen and to help if I can."

Alejandro took a deep breath, and tried letting it out slowly. It helped only a little, but Pandora's Box was now opened, and Alejandro's anger came spilling out. "Father, I am just _so angry_ at Senora Risendo, I can't _see_ straight! How could she _do_ this? _How_ could she steal my son, raise him to hate me, to get a sick revenge on me when I did _nothing_ to her! She sent him to destroy me – to destroy Diego! I just don't understand it! I don't understand such insanity! What kind of an insane person _does_ that! She is so evil!"

Alejandro got up from his chair and paced back and forth across the small study, his hands in constant motion. "I can't forgive evil! I can't forgive her! I can forgive _him_, he didn't know any better. But her, I _cannot_ forgive! Years, Padre! Years! She filled him with _hate_ for me, for Diego _all these years_ – nearly thirty years! I'm so _angry_ with her – I – I _cannot_ forgive her! This is too deep a wound to heal!"

Alejandro sighed as most of the 'poison' came out, as did the crux of the matter. Benites was silent a moment. When he spoke, he spoke gently and quietly. He motioned for Alejandro to sit again. The outburst made Alejandro tired, so he complied.

"Don Alejandro, your pain is immense. I can understand that. A terrible thing happened. A terrible injustice was perpetrated upon you and your family. May I ask you a question, my son?"

"Certainly, sir."

"Do you hate Senora Risendo? Or do you just hate what she did?"

"Well, I certainly hate what she _did_, there's no question about that. But the Senora herself, I don't really know her well. I do know I have never liked her. But I barely knew her."

"So, you _do_ hate her, or you _don't_ hate her?"

"I don't know," said Alejandro.

"Well, that's a start, Don Alejandro. Now, tell me this. _Why_ can't you forgive her?"

"Because of what she _did_!"

"And you can't forgive her because she stole your son and filled him with hate, then turned him against you. You said you could forgive him, but not her. Can you elaborate?" The soothing voice of Padre Benites calmed Alejandro down enough so that the old don could reflect a moment. Alejandro let out another deep breath.

"I don't fault my son for the way he was raised. He was a baby. He knew nothing else. But _the Senora_ – I am angry with her because of the decisions she made that so affected my family and our happiness. She was cold-blooded about it. We think she even murdered one of our kitchen maids in her effort to cover her tracks. That's evil, and I hate evil." Alejandro's upraised hand was shaking from emotion.

"As do we all, Don Alejandro. We who strive to live good lives, all hate evil, and yet it is present. It is our response to evil that determines our destiny, sir. Christ said we were to 'love' our enemies, and 'do good' to them who despitefully use us. We are to do good, thereby heaping coals of fire on their heads. Do you know what that means?"

Alejandro's composure returned. As it returned, so did his thinking processes. He hadn't quite heard everything the padre had said. "I'm sorry, padre, what was that?"

"I said do you know what it means to love your enemies and do good to them? Do you know what heaping coals of fire on their heads means?"

Alejandro shook his head. "No, I don't, Father."

"Here's what I think it means. When we return good for evil, rather than evil for evil, we do acts of God's love towards people. God's conviction can come upon the guilty – or shame. It shows or shames them – into knowing that what they have done is wrong. It will encourage them to choose a better path than before. But the choice is always theirs to make."

Benites continued. "What _is_ important, Don Alejandro, is that _you_ respond in a godly fashion. No one can blame you for saying you can never forgive Senora Risendo. No one but God. Our Savior said that in order for us to be forgiven our sins, we must forgive the sins of others against us. Our Lord prayed this in His Prayer. It _is_ a very hard thing God is asking of you, my son. Can you do it?"

Alejandro thought a moment. The fight seemed to have gone out of him, but the hurt showed all over his face. "I – I – don't know, Father. I am still very angry. I don't think I can ever forget this. The hurt is still very deep."

"I'm not _asking_ you to _forget_ what happened. I am only asking for a decision to forgive, no matter how you feel. Forgiveness is a decision, Alejandro. It doesn't excuse the sin; it gives a pardon to the sinner. The sin is still there, it will always be remembered, but for the one who forgives, healing occurs when forgiveness is chosen. To put this in legal terms, we often speak of a 'pardon' for Zorro, do we not? A pardon for Zorro means his punishment is cancelled. He still broke Spanish laws, but if the King pardons him, he is a free man. The King is free to move forward to other pressing and more important matters. And Zorro is free to move forward. Unforgiveness hurts the person who can't forgive more than the person who caused the pain to begin with. If you pardon the senora in your heart, you actually free _yourself_ to move forward, and you allow God to decide how to deal with her. Can you do it, Don Alejandro?"

Alejandro was silent. Benites continued. "My son, do you remember when I first came to this pueblo?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Do you remember what happened to me?"

"Of course. You were kidnapped."

"Yes, I was. But I forgave the criminal who kidnapped me. I didn't forget what happened; I just made a decision to allow God to administer justice on my behalf – and He did. Can you do the same for Senora Risendo?"

Alejandro was silent. Benites could see the internal struggle and let him fight it out with himself. After a few minutes, the struggle was over. Alejandro faltered. "I – I – I'll try, Father. That's all I can promise. I'll try."

"That is a beginning. May I pray for you, Don Alejandro?"

"Certainly." Alejandro closed his eyes and bent his head forward.

Padre Benites rose, but motioned for Alejandro to stay seated. He placed his hands on Alejandro's head. "Father in heaven, we ask You to heal the soul of Don Alejandro de la Vega, a just and fair man who has suffered great injustice at the hands of an sinful and disturbed woman. We thank You for supernaturally intervening on his family's behalf that terrible day. Father, we ask You to send Your Holy Spirit to comfort Don Alejandro in dealing with the grief of the loss of a son he never knew. We also ask You to heal his heart to help him forgive, not forget, not excuse, but to decide to walk a better road, a road of compassion, not hatred. En nomini patri, et filli, et spiritus sanctu. Amen." He crossed both himself and the older man.

Alejandro wasn't quite sure how he felt. The intensity of the anger he felt for Senora Risendo seemed to have diminished somewhat, but it was still there. However the words of comfort and wisdom from Padre Benites were also having an effect.

With his halting attempt to 'try' to forgive, it seemed in an instant, that his heart opened up further than it ever had before. He 'saw' things in his heart he had never seen before. He 'saw' Ynez Risendo's nightmare of a life. Although Alejandro could never forget or excuse what she had done, he knew it was important for him to move forward. The feelings of hatred for one woman, he 'saw,' could keep _him_ from moving forward with his own life. He 'saw' a ray of hope, a beam of light, and his heart went that direction.

Alejandro got up from prayer to find himself alone in the padre's study_. I must have lost track of time_, he thought. _I must get home before Diego and Felipe worry about where I've been_. He smiled when he thought of Felipe becoming his son. He 'saw' that Felipe was a lot smarter than he had given him credit for being. _I wonder what that's all about_, thought Alejandro. And he smiled when he thought of Diego. He 'saw' a huge burden on Diego's shoulders. _I will be more patient with him_, he thought. _Diego has the weight of the world around his shoulders. Why didn't I see that before_, thought Alejandro? _What is that weight? No wonder he rarely laughs. I can't remember when Diego last had a really good belly laugh…probably not since he came home from Spain. Before Elena died, Diego was a very happy child who laughed all the time. I will be patient, but I will find out what his burden is – when my son is ready to tell me, he will tell me. I will not need to pry it out of him._

He heard a still, small voice in his heart. He heard it every once in a while, when there was something important he needed to know. He recognized it._ All in due time, Alejandro – you do not have long to wait!_

**ZZZZZZZ – **(seven days after the Discovery)

TBC

A/N: Patience is a virtue. Only five days left! Things will start to move along a little quicker until the exciting finish…and it _is_ exciting…it moves very quickly!


	22. Chapter 22 Talking & Thinking

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO – Talking & Thinking

The breakfast crowd at Tavern Victoria was brisk. Don Alejandro and Felipe entered the tavern for breakfast. Diego wasn't quite up to the journey, and stayed home. Alejandro had a meeting of the caballeros and Felipe asked to ride along. It had been nearly a week since either of them had come to town.

Their entrance in the tavern caused a number of people to surround them, and offer condolences and well wishes. "How is Don Diego, we heard he is ill? We are sorry, Senor de la Vega to hear about your other son. It is good to see you, we missed you in town."

Alejandro joined the caballeros at the table, and Felipe found Sergeant Mendoza and signed "sit," asking Mendoza if he could sit with him. Mendoza gestured for him to sit down.

"Oh si, Felipe, you may sit here. How is Don Diego? He is better every day? That is good to hear. We hope to see him soon in the pueblo. Tell him I miss our lunchtime conversations." Felipe smiled and nodded.

At the caballero table, gossip regarding Zorro (dead or alive – no one knew for sure, but everyone had heard the rumors and had an opinion), Victoria (and her romance with Zorro), Don Diego and the Emissary (being twins), and finally, the Alcalde (shooting the Emissary and keeping to himself ever since) – was still all the talk. Nothing of significance had happened in the last 10 days, so people kept talking about the same old things. Finally, Don Alejandro was asked his opinion about Zorro.

"Caballeros, I don't think it matters if Zorro is alive or dead. I think _we_ need to make a decision about what _we_ are going to do if or when the Alcalde initiates a new tax or persecutes the peons. For far too long, we have relied on Zorro to do our work for us. But I think it is time we supported him in a more direct way. I for one, wonder about him – what kind of man puts his life at risk on behalf of others – for years! And what has he asked for in return? Nothing. What kind of man is he? And if he _is_ dead, we will _have_ to be able to stand up for ourselves."

Comments ranged from "But we'll be arrested" to "Let's revolt." Alejandro didn't like either of those choices.

"I don't think either of those options is viable. Here's what I think. If Zorro _is_ alive, he needs to get on with his _own_ life – and _we_ need to take a stand ourselves against the Alcalde. He can't put us _all_ in jail, and all of us have connections we can use to help us stand against De Soto if necessary. All I ask is that you think about it. Zorro has not been seen in the pueblo since the day he rescued Toronado from the cuartel – well over a week ago. My son said that it is possible that Zorro died in the Emissary's trap at Diablo Canyon. Diego said that the Emissary met Zorro in the Canyon, and that Zorro got caught under an avalanche of rocks. I think we should make plans…"

As he spoke, Alejandro thought of two statements he had actually made, plus one he didn't make. His own voice echoed in his mind. _"…what kind of man puts his life at risk on behalf of others for years?_" And his unspoken question to himself. _The man needs to get on with his own life_. A man like that would have had to put his life on hold…and he's done it. He also thought of all the times he'd seen Zorro, what he'd said, what he'd done. Then_, _he thought of the first time he saw Zorro, when he was in jail with Senorita Escalante. And he thought of Diego's love for Victoria. Had Diego been waiting for her? He said as much. What did that mean?Something else he said jumped into his mind_. And 'rocks!' Diego kept yelling about rocks! Was his son Zorro? But that's ridiculous! But he does know how to handle a sword! I saw him! He loves Victoria. And he kept yelling about rocks, and poison…and…nah… just an old man's wanderings...and maybe wishful thinking…_

"What do you think, Don Alejandro?" Alejandro was pulled away from his thoughts, and rejoined the conversation.

At the Sergeant's table, Felipe enjoyed the company of Mendoza and a couple other lancers. He knew Diego trusted him to find out if the Alcalde was up to anything, or what was going on that would affect the lancers. Diego was progressing well, but still needed another couple of days at home. He listened with interest as Mendoza and the soldiers talked – watching them to 'read' their lips.

"Sergeant Mendoza, how long will we have to continue to patrol for Zorro? Isn't he dead? No one has seen him since he rescued that big, black horse of his from the garrison." Corporal Sepulveda asked.

"And am I glad he did. That horse nearly tore up the armory." Private Alvarez remarked.

Mendoza remembered that day, and the humiliation he suffered at Toronado's nose abilities. "You know that Zorro is a friend of mine, but we still have a duty to obey the Alcalde, and if he says, 'patrol,' we patrol. What is the first lesson a soldier learns?"

"To march." Private Alvarez commented.

"Precisely," said Mendoza. "Those without horses will march – while on patrol. The Alcalde isn't so sure that Zorro is dead, so he wants to patrol."

The conversation went on to the food being served, how their uniforms fit, endless drills, and endless marching.

With that, Felipe went over to Don Alejandro, and signed, "home." Alejandro nodded. There was nothing of interest to report yet to Diego, Felipe thought. Diego already knew about patrols.

**Z**

In the Alcalde's office, De Soto sat at his desk with his head in his hands. _Madre de Dios, what will happen now? I sent a full report to Monterrey about what happened with the Emissary. I know I want to get out of this dust bowl of a pueblo and go home to my beloved Madrid, but I want to leave in victory, not shame. _

He looked down at the scroll in front of him he'd received the day before and re-read it. "_In three days, a representative of the Governor of Alta California will pay you a visit to investigate the deaths of the King's Emissary Don Gilberto Risendo and his assistant, Lieutenant Julian Hidalgo_. _Although the representative is also from the Governor, he will report directly to the King upon completion of his assignment_."

Well…at least he had three days to prepare himself and his lancers in their responses. _And I have three days to discover the identity of Zorro. If I can do that, it will help my chances for promotion. That statement Risendo made "When I kill Diego de la Vega, I also kill…" Why did I choose that moment to shoot? Because he was cocking his pistol and was ready to fire. What else could I have done? When I kill Diego…I also kill…hmmm. Very interesting. Did he mean Zorro? Everyone knew about the truce in Diablo Canyon. But there was that sword fight between Diego and the Emissary. Everyone knows Diego is no good with a sword, but how did he overpower the Emissary, and left-handed no less? Diego was clearly uncomfortable talking about it the other day at the hacienda. He said he remembered something taught him from his fight master – and got in a lucky shot that surprised even him. Hmmmm. I can't just accuse Diego without some kind of proof. The caballeros and Don Alejandro would openly revolt. I wonder how I could get proof. But how ironic would _that_ be…I saved Diego's life – and if he turned out to be Zorro – the one man I want to hang! It makes no sense! Lots to think about…_ and think is what De Soto did. The only pressing business was the visit from the Governor's Representative in three days. He would have a little talk with each of the men, and if possible, with the de la Vegas…just to make sure his interests were protected.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23 Stranger in the Pueblo

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE – Stranger in the Pueblo

Later that day, a stranger rode into the pueblo just after siesta. He had the appearance of a caballero, well-dressed and carried an air of efficiency and authority, but he also had a tender and compassionate nature. He was fairly handsome, around fifty years of age, with only a slight graying at the temples. He walked up to the counter, and spoke to the senorita.

"Hello Senorita. My name is Don Luis Merced, and I'm passing through Los Angeles, but will be staying a few days to check on some business interests I have here." He smiled and took off his top hat and gloves.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Senor Merced. I am Senorita Victoria Escalante, and this is my tavern. You will want a room?" She smiled back.

"Yes, I will. Thank you. The best room you have, if possible." He pulled out his money bag from his saddle bags.

"Si, that will be the one at the top of the stairs to the right. Seven pesos per night. I hope you enjoy your stay. Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?"

"Maybe for dinner. Right now, I'm a bit tired from traveling, and I'd like to rest. Gracias, Senorita." He placed twenty-one pesos, enough for three days, in a neat stack near her hand, then turned away.

Victoria scooped up the change, and watched as her guest climbed the stairs. _He's not from around here_, she thought. _He seems nice enough, but very businesslike. I wonder what he's doing here._

At dinner, Don Luis found himself talking with Sergeant Mendoza, mainly listening, but he asked some cautiously pointed questions. The kindly sergeant apologetically collected the traveler's tax, then started a conversation with him. What Mendoza didn't realize is that he gave more information than he got.

"Sergeant, what can you tell me about Senor Zorro, this 'fox' who seems to be smarter than the Alcalde?"

"Zorro is a friend of the people, and he is also my friend. He saved my life and even the life of the Alcalde – several times. He fights for justice, and defends the pueblo against criminals."

"Really? I thought he _was_ a criminal," stated Don Luis.

"Well, there _is_ a price on his head because he opposes the government."

"And why _does_ he oppose the government?" Don Luis was fishing, but trying to sound natural.

"Sometimes the Alcalde goes a little too far…"

"Really, in what way?" He wanted to encourage the sergeant to continue talking.

"Well, I obey what he tells me, but that doesn't mean I agree with everything he or the previous alcalde did – uh – do. And whenever he sets a trap for Zorro, it always goes wrong. We are always the ones who pay for it."

Merced thought a moment before continuing. "Sergeant, I heard that there was a lot of excitement around here in the last few weeks."

"Oh si, there was. We had an Emissary from the King come to the pueblo to collect a special war tax, but he was a very evil man."

"Evil? How can an Emissary from the King be evil?"

"The first thing he did was to arrest the Alcalde and he was going to execute him – for no reason. He ordered _me_ to set it up, but I couldn't go through with it. It wasn't right. So then, he was going to execute me, too. If it hadn't been for Zorro, I think both the Alcalde and I would be dead right now."

"You said that was the first thing he did. What else did he do?"

"He seized the Church mission property, then the de la Vega hacienda for payment of the war tax. It turned out the Emissary was himself a de la Vega, stolen from Don Alejandro at birth. He had come to get some kind of revenge. His mother is an insane and evil woman, and she raised the Emissary to be filled with hate."

"Good heavens! What happened?"

"The Alcalde had a choice to make. He had gone to the de la Vega's to try to escape from the death sentence the Emissary put us both under if we didn't capture Zorro."

"You mentioned a choice."

"Si. The Alcalde had to choose between the Emissary and Don Diego…one brother or the other. Of course he didn't know they were brothers. The Emissary was about to shoot Don Diego, so the Alcalde shot the Emissary. Don Diego is a peace-loving, kind and gentle man – he is my friend too. He is very well liked here in the pueblo. He is the editor of our local newspaper, _The Los Angeles Guardian_. He is a caballero, but he is kind to every one of every class. Don Diego is a very good friend of mine."

"Sergeant, I appreciate you giving your time to a stranger. I'll let you get back to your duties now. Gracias, Sergeant."

"De nada, Senor. The pleasure was all mine." Mendoza turned around started a conversation with someone else.

Don Luis had a lot to think about, and a lot more information to gather. He was on a secret mission for the King, that only he knew about. Not even the governor knew everything about this part of the assignment. He had volunteered for this assignment because he was a man who loved the truth. Wild stories of all kinds had reached Madrid about Pueblo de Los Angeles and the man called El Zorro. He thought back, and remembered…

TBC

-3-


	24. Chapter 24 Ferdinand, Victoria, Stranger

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR – Ferdinand's Court, Victoria & the Stranger

Two Years Earlier – Madrid – The Court of His Majesty King Ferdinand VII

"Your Majesty, I believe _I_ am the man to discern the truth of Pueblo de Los Angeles and the man called El Zorro." Don Luis Merced was in favor with the king, and took this moment to bring forth his request.

"What makes you think _you_ can?" King Ferdinand was being fitted with a new jacket. The tailor was sticking pins here, measuring lengths and arms with his measuring tape.

"Your Highness, we have heard _all kinds_ of stories about this man. We've heard he's a hero, we've heard he's a criminal. Senor Sebastian Moreno, the author, and I are good friends. If you remember, about four years ago, he went to Los Angeles in order to unmask Zorro and write his life story. He talked with everyone in the pueblo at least twice, and he had a direct encounter with Zorro, himself. He came back to Madrid with a changed outlook. He shared everything he'd learned with me. He was fairly certain he knew Zorro's identity, but he promised himself he would never tell. He didn't really know what the man was all about until after he'd been there."

Ferdinand harrumphed. "Really Merced, just because one man says something…"

"Your Highness, I know that you really want to be a 'good' king – but I also know…may I approach, and whisper in your ear?"

"Oh all right – confound it!" To the tailor he said, "Aren't you finished with your infernal measurements yet?" He stepped off a box he'd been standing on to get some snuff. He put it at the base of his nostril and sharply inhaled, then exhaled with satisfaction.

Don Luis bowed, then approached the king and whispered something in his ear. King Ferdinand looked at him with shock. "How…how did you know that?"

"I think it's called a 'gift,' your majesty. It is a gift from God that I have been encouraged to develop and use for the good of mankind. Since so many conflicting stories have reached us about this man – it is hard to know the truth. I think someone who can discern between what's true and what's false could be of great benefit here."

"Oh – let me think about it…There is so much other more pressing business to attend to…"

A _year_ later, Don Luis Merced was in the king's court when Don Gilberto Risendo approached the king for permission to collect the special war tax from Los Angeles pueblo to assist in the war against France.

_There's something not right about him, something sinister,_ Don Luis thought. _No matter what he says, no matter how he flatters the king, and he knows how to do that – his motives are not good_. _I need to follow him closely. Something is not right._

The next day, Don Luis Merced got permission from the King to investigate Alcalde De Soto and Senor Zorro. His intention was to follow Risendo as quickly as possible. His internal alarm system was ringing very loudly whenever he saw the man.

Four months later, he was in California, in Monterrey, when he and the governor learned of Risendo's death. Merced's ship had been delayed by bad weather and was about two weeks late in arriving – making his arrival in Monterrey two weeks late. Risendo had just died. The governor was outraged. Don Luis tried to calm him down.

"Governor, I can get at the truth. I am skilled in interrogation and I know when someone lies to me or tells me the truth. I am already here on the king's business. Send me to Los Angeles, and I will find out how Risendo and Lt. Hidalgo died. I _will_ get at the truth."

"Go! Do it! I've just about had it with Pueblo de Los Angeles! I'm about ready to dissolve it if anything _else_ happens there! Once you arrive there, you have three days!" The governor's face was red with anger.

"Gracias! I will certainly discover any and all truth, Excellency. You have my word. And Excellency, I'm going to need a few other documents written up. I'm not sure what I will encounter there, and I would like to be prepared for any and all possibilities."

Don Luis Merced was sent to discover the truth of Pueblo de Los Angeles. _Yes_, he thought, _I have much more information to gather_, as he sipped from his glass of lemonade.

**Z**

Victoria noticed the conversation between Don Luis Merced and Sergeant Mendoza. She knew they were discussing recent events. She waited until Mendoza left, so that she could talk with Don Luis.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Senor?" Victoria smiled.

Don Luis looked up and her and smiled back. "Just some conversation, if you have a moment."

Victoria looked around. The supper crowd wouldn't begin for about an hour, and she found Don Luis intriguing. She sat down across the table from him. "Yes, I do have some time. What would you like to know?"

"What can you tell me about Zorro and the Alcalde?"

Victoria threw back her head and laughed. "What you have asked Senor, is a very long story."

"I have time, and I'm a good listener." Don Luis smiled, and put Victoria at ease.

Even though something told Victoria she shouldn't probably speak so openly with a stranger, she found herself liking and trusting him. He had a gentle, yet calm, and efficient way about him. He reminded her a bit of her best friend Diego. She would trust Diego with her life. She felt the same about this man, and she thought she was a good judge of character.

"Well, Zorro first appeared about five years ago to release Don Alejandro de la Vega and me from jail after we'd been arrested by former Alcalde Luis Ramone…"

For the next 45 minutes, Don Luis listened to story after story of abuse of power and authority, and how Zorro defended the people. Zorro had rescued illegally held hostages, saved peons from flogging, saved falsely accused people from hanging, exposed conspiracies, put down illegal pueblo takeovers by outsiders, and avoided traps. He also captured 'real' criminals, bandits and murderers. Don Luis only stopped Victoria on points of clarification. He was very interested, and her stories of this masked 'legend' captured his attention.

"…and the last time we saw Zorro was well over a week ago, when he rescued his horse from the cuartel, after the Emissary had captured Toronado as a trap to get Zorro."

Don Luis said gently, "You love Zorro very much, don't you?"

"Does it show?" Victoria smiled.

"Zorro is a very lucky man to have your love, Senorita. Thank you for your time." Don Luis climbed the stairs to his room. The more he learned, the more he had to think on.

**ZZZZZZZZ **(eight days after The Discovery)

TBC

-3-


	25. Chapter 25 Zorro Sightings

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE – Zorro Sightings

Nine days after the death of the Emissary, Sergeant Mendoza was veritably bursting at the seams with the news. He ran to the tavern, and sought out Senorita Escalante. It was lunchtime, and the tavern was full of customers.

"Senorita, for a plate of your excellent tamales, I may have some good news for you."

Victoria smiled. "Absolutely Sergeant – I'll be right back with a plate for you." As she went behind the curtain to get Mendoza the tamales, she sensed someone come up behind her. She whirled!

"_Zorro_! Oh _Zorro_! You're _alive_! I thought you were _dead_!" She ran to him, and he caught her in his arms and kissed her.

"If I were to let that happen, we could never be together, mi amor!" And he kissed her again, his eyes brimming with love.

Victoria melted in his arms. As she grabbed his right arm, she felt him stiffen a bit, and he shifted his arm so that her grip would slide down a bit. But she was so excited to see him, she didn't notice.

"Oh! But this is not a good time. I've got customers. Sergeant Mendoza is waiting for tamales. He says he might have some good news for me. Can you hide for a while until I find out what he knows?"

"Of course, I'll wait. But I had to let you know that I'm not dead."

Victoria couldn't help it. "It's been so long. I was so worried!"

"I know. I came as soon as I could. I'm sorry. I hope you'll let me make it up to you."

"I'm just so glad you're here…give me a few minutes to hear Mendoza's news, and I'll be right back."

He drew her in for one more kiss that left them breathless. She picked up Mendoza's tamales and went back to the main room.

After she left, Zorro put his left hand up to his right arm and gently rubbed it. It was healing well, the infection gone, but it was still tender to the touch. Even the bandages had been scaled down so they weren't as thick, but anytime it was bumped or handled, it hurt. He sought a dark corner of the kitchen, found a stool, sat down, and waited. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait long, he was tired already. He took his hat off and put his head back against the corner and closed his eyes. His head started to pound. _Maybe I should have waited another day, but I just couldn't._ _Hurry Victoria_.

In the main room, Victoria brought Mendoza's plate and sat down across the table from him. She couldn't help it, she was glowing. So was the sergeant. He didn't notice _her_ glowing, but _she_ noticed _his_.

"Now Sergeant, what is your good news?"

"The Alcalde told me that a representative of the Governor is coming in two days to investigate the Emissary's death. That can only be _good_ news, can't it?"

"I believe it will be good news for the people, and for the de la Vegas."

Mendoza's smile started to fade. "Oh…I hope it will also be good news for the Alcalde. When he told me about the letter he got from the Governor's office yesterday, I could tell he was worried."

Victoria snickered. "As well he should be for all his oppressive policies. However, he did save Don Diego's life, and the Governor should take that into account."

"And how is Don Diego? Did you see him yesterday?"

"No, not yesterday, but several days ago. He seems to be gaining strength, but still tires easily." She rose. "Thank you for telling me your news, Sergeant. It will be interesting to see what comes of this 'investigation.'"

Victoria tried to nonchalantly hurry back through the curtains and looked for Zorro. She saw him sitting in the shadows with his head back against the wall.

"Zorro, are you all right?"

"Si, mi amor, I am just a bit tired."

"You _have_ been ill, haven't you? Is that why you couldn't come to see me? Because I heard you were buried under a pile of rocks in Diablo Canyon. Were you injured?"

"Yes, I was injured, but I couldn't wait any longer to see you. I must get back soon…while I still can. What did Mendoza say?"

"He said a representative from the Governor's office is coming in a couple of days to investigate the death of the Emissary. He thinks it could be good news, but the Alcalde is worried."

"I can see why." Zorro rubbed his head a moment. "I am sorry, but I must go. Gracias, Victoria."

"When will I see you again?" Victoria looked unhappy.

"Soon, I promise." Zorro left Victoria in the kitchen, wondering. _You'd think she would notice, he thought. But she doesn't seem to be able to connect 'us' – because she sees two people, unconnected, not one man who presents himself two ways. He shook his head as he walked back to Toronado. But that's how I want her to see me…it's a good thing – for now – it keeps her safe...but it does get tedious sometimes. I want to tell her all – but there has to be a 'right time' – I hope I recognize it when it comes._

**Z**

Zorro knew this visit was dangerous, but he just _had_ to let Victoria know he was all right. And he would have been better if she hadn't inadvertently grabbed his arm. Nothing re-opened, but it ached – and that made his head swim. He needed to get home as soon as possible before his father missed him, and went looking for him.

He mounted Toronado and as quietly, but quickly as possible, snuck out of the pueblo and rode home.

**Z**

De Soto happened to be looking out his window and saw Zorro ride out of the pueblo, but he didn't call for the lancers. He knew that by the time they scrambled for pursuit, Zorro would be long gone. So, Zorro had to come see his tavern wench – probably to let her know he was still alive. That meant he'd also heard the rumors regarding his supposed death.

Well, capturing Zorro will have to wait until tomorrow, thought the Alcalde. I've got to get my ducks in a row for the Governor's Representative. He had talked to Mendoza about it, but he would also have to talk with the de la Vegas again. For some reason, he wasn't looking forward to that.

He thought more about Diego de la Vega possibly being Zorro. Things seemed to add up, and yet he just couldn't bring himself to believe that de la Vega could be that good an actor as to present himself so differently. He didn't think Diego had that much guile. After all, he'd played _Jesus_, hadn't he? Even though De Soto was Catholic by faith, he wasn't that strong in it, but instead followed Machiavelli for his life philosophy. _Zorro was a strong man_, he thought, _but Diego de la Vega, the ineffective, incredibly useless man? No, it just couldn't be. The Emissary must have meant something else when he was cut off before finishing. I had to do it – even for a weak man like Diego._ De Soto's thoughts went somewhere else after that.

TBC

-3-


	26. Chapter 26 Don Luis & the Padre

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX – Don Luis & the Padre

Don Luis was on his way downstairs from his room for lunch, when he saw Senorita Escalante talk with Sergeant Mendoza. He noticed a change in her when she returned from the kitchen with Mendoza's order. She was only in there a minute, but when she came out, her whole countenance had changed. _Hmmmm_, _she looks like she's just seen.._.

Don Luis walked to the counter. "Good afternoon, Senorita. You look like a woman who just _saw_ the man she _loves_!"

Victoria blushed. Don Luis remarked, "Ah, I see I'm right. Your masked man is _alive_ then?"

"Si, he _is_ alive and I am _so_ relieved."

"That is wonderful for you." Then, he changed the subject. He had to get back to business. There was still much to do. His investigation was far from complete. "Senorita Escalante, can you introduce me to your local padre?"

"I would be happy to. What do you need to see him about?"

"Well, I try to keep up with weekly confession, wherever my travels take me."

"You'll find Father Benites either at the Church or the Mission. The church is just down the street, the mission is just behind the church." Victoria pointed him in the right direction.

"Thank you Senorita. And – I'm glad your man is alive."

"Gracias Senor, gracias."

Don Luis made his way to the church. He had more than confession on his mind when he talked to the Padre.

**Z**

Padre Benites was working in his garden when Don Luis found him. "Padre Benites?"

The stocky padre got up from the ground, dusted and wiped off his hands. He turned and smiled at the stranger. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Don Luis walked up and shook the padre's outstretched hand. "I am Don Luis Merced, a humble traveler in town on business. I have a couple of things I need to talk to you about, plus, I would ask if you would hear my confession. I travel a lot on business, and try to keep up with confession as much as possible."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Senor Merced. Come, let us go inside." Benites showed Merced into his private study, where they could talk without other parishioners hearing. Benites motioned for Merced to sit in one of the two chairs in the room.

After spending a few minutes on basic pleasantries, Padre Benites heard Don Luis' confession. It was then, Don Luis asked the padre another question.

"Padre, what can you tell me about the seizing of the Church's Mission property when Emissary Risendo was here?"

Benites looked at him with a critical eye. "What is it you wish to know, and how did you know about this seizure?"

Don Luis returned the penetrating gaze with one of his own. The two men seemed to be sizing the other up, but not as opponents, but almost as colleagues. Almost immediately, both knew the other had similar giftings to himself. It was almost as if knowing this, helped to establish a connection between them. They felt they the capability was there for understanding was there – almost a tangible feeling.

"Padre, there is one more thing, as part of my confession, I did not tell you. I am a representative of both the king and the governor. Some of my mission here is secret – that only I know. I am here to investigate and make certain decisions regarding situations in this pueblo – some of which have been going on for years. Many stories have circulated both in Monterrey and in Madrid. I am here to discern the truth."

Benites looked at him with another piercing gaze. "Yes. Yes, I can see that you have a heart for the truth and that you use it for good. What is it you wish to know about the seizure of the property?"

"What can you tell me about it? I want to know everything."

"This could be a long story." Benites sat back in his chair.

"I have the time. It's what I'm here to do." Merced also sat back in his chair. "I'm ready to listen."

"The Emissary showed from the beginning that he was a ruthless man, concerned only for himself. Shortly after he arrived, after Church one day, he started questioning me about the mission…"

_Father Benites was greeting his parishioners as they left the church. He had shaken hands with the de la Vegas, and Alcalde De Soto. It was only a day or so after Zorro had rescued the Alcalde from an excruciatingly painful execution. _

"_A splendid mission you have here Father Benites." Emissary Risendo strolled up to talk with Padre Benites._

"_Well, thank you. It was built by the local Indians," Benites responded._

_Risendo continued. "Under Spanish rule and provision, of course. But then I'm sure you appreciate the king's generosity."_

_Benites looked puzzled. "Generosity? But it is the duty of every Christian king to send the Word of God to the four corners of the earth."_

_Risendo had a cocky expression. "Hmmm. Just as it is your duty to discharge this mission's obligation to the throne."_

"_With all due respect, our only obligation is to God." Benites pointed upward._

_Risendo snorted. "God – is not engaged in a war with the French. We are."_

_That remark drew the attention of Don Alejandro de la Vega. His son walked up with him, but only Alejandro spoke._

"_What? You can't do that!" Alejandro was incensed. Diego had decided he would say as little as possible to Risendo. He didn't want to be thrown in jail again. The man got under his skin like no other._

_Risendo got on one of his arrogant expressions. "Really? And just who is going to stop me?"_

_Benites spoke up. "This is unheard of! What you propose is unprecedented!"_

_Risendo smiled. "It is rather creative, I agree."_

_Alejandro gritted his teeth and replied, "Be warned, Senor Risendo. The people of this pueblo will never stand for this."_

_Risendo lost his patience. "The people are a seditious pack of jackals! Don't threaten me with insurrection, de la Vega! For years, the church has grown fat with the help of the crown. Now is simply time to pay the piper."_

"He actually _said_ that! He equated people with jackals! " Merced was incensed. _If the man wasn't already dead, I'd have him hanged for that statement_, thought Merced.

"He was going to seize the mission property. The people were demonstrating in our favor. It would have taken time to sell the property. He actually threatened the mission property twice – in between the time he seized the de la Vega hacienda."

Don Luis was astonished. He knew that Risendo had the capacity for great evil. He'd seen that at the court of Ferdinand. The lengths he was willing to go to destroy utterly amazed Merced.

"Padre, gracias. You've been of great help to me." Don Luis rose to leave.

Benites held out a hand to stay him a moment. "Before you leave, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"I can see you have a great gift to discern between good and evil, right and wrong. You also know how to get the information you're looking from whomever you talk to. Tell me about your gift, Senor."

Merced sat down again. "I must be on my way, but I will share a bit with you…" And he shared about Father Alfredo, his upbringing, and how he developed his gift and how he used it to find truth. Then, he said, "And Father Benites, I see you have the same gift, am I right?"

"Yes, my son, you are correct. I too, use my gift to discern and find truth in people's hearts, just as you do. We have the same gift, but its functions are quite different. Blessings to you, Senor Merced. Vaya con Dios."

"Vaya con Dios to you too, Padre."

When Merced left, Padre Benites smiled and thought, _Gracias a Dios. Things will soon be different_ _around here_.

**ZZZZZZZZZ **(nine days after the death of Risendo)

TBC

-4-


	27. Chapter 27 Diego Comes to Town

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN – Diego Comes to Town

The next day, Victoria came from the kitchen, serving huevos rancheros for her brunch customers who ate a late breakfast. When she looked up, she saw the three de la Vega men enter her tavern. She smiled and hurriedly took the plate to the customer nearest the counter.

"Don Alejandro, Diego, Felipe – it's so good to see the de la Vega men in the pueblo!"

They all smiled. Don Alejandro gave her a hug, and so did Diego, surprisingly, to those watching. People who noticed however, remarked it was more a hug of close friendship, rather than between two lovers. Felipe smiled at her and placed a hand on her arm for a moment, but Victoria said, "Felipe, come here. You deserve a hug, too."

Felipe blushed and put his head down, but let her hug him.

Caballeros from all over the tavern gathered round Diego in particular, shaking his hand, which usually still brought a grimace each time it was pumped vigorously, because of their enthusiasm. Don Alejandro got caught up in another conversation with the caballeros.

Diego seemed different to those watching him. They whispered amongst themselves. "He looks different! Si, his expression seems to have changed. I heard he fought the Emissary in a swordfight! I heard he won! I heard Don Diego was hurt. And to think he'd had to fight his own brother! Diego was always friendly, and had a smile, but now he seems different, stronger, more confident, maybe, even though he is still rather quiet. Maybe it's the family tragedy. They say tragedy changes people. He seems stronger – maybe not physically after his ordeal, but in the way he carries himself! Yes, he is carrying himself stronger, he's standing up straight, and his general expression is different!"

**Z**

Don Luis watched from his table. The de la Vegas were important people in the pueblo. He knew he needed to talk with Diego and Alejandro. They were vitally important to his investigation. He went upstairs for a while to write down some notes. He had gathered a lot of information already, but he still had a lot to think about. The Padre had been very helpful yesterday, confirming everything the Senorita had said, and most of what Sergeant Mendoza had said. He knew everything hinged on what the de la Vegas told him, and what the Alcalde told him later. He was saving the Alcalde for last.

Don Luis thought to himself, I have always loved a mystery, uncovering clues and solving puzzles. _Ever since I was a child, I've read everything about real life and fictional mysteries I could. I feel that was one reason why I have developed my gift of discernment. A detective needs to be able to know when someone was lying to them, and they need to know how to dig deeper for hidden treasures of truth. The monastery school helped me learn this when I was a young boy. Father Alfredo, the monk, taught me how to dig deeper below the surface, both in what I read, and in what I hear in conversations._ Father Alfredo had recognized the 'gift of discernment' in the young don, and had encouraged him to develop it.

**Z**

Diego noticed the new caballero in town as he walked upstairs to his room. He had trained himself to notice anyone who was a stranger to the pueblo. He noticed the stranger watching him and his father. He asked Victoria, "Who's the new man in town?"

Victoria smiled. "His name is Don Luis Merced, and he's in town on business."

"What kind of business?" Diego asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice, but not succeeding too well.

"I don't know, but he's very friendly. He's talked to many of the people. He's easy to talk to and a good listener. I like him." Victoria smiled to herself.

"How long has he been here?" There was an unusual sharpness to his voice that frightened Victoria.

"Diego, what's wrong? I feel like you're interrogating me or something?" She looked at him with alarm.

Immediately, Diego's expression changed. He hadn't realized he was tense. With a much calmer tone of voice, he quickly apologized. He put up his left hand in a surrendering gesture. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to think that. I'm just curious, that's all. I feel so out of touch. I hadn't heard the town had a new visitor."

"Well, this _is_ your first visit to the pueblo, after…everything. You do have a lot to catch up on. Sit, and I'll bring you something to eat and drink, and I'll try to fill you in on what's been happening since I saw you last."

"Thank you. I'll take some of those huevos rancheros, if you don't mind."

"Coming right up. Oh, and Don Diego?"

Diego looked at her warmly, trying to keep the puppy dog look out of his eyes. "Yes?"

Victoria beamed at him with a twinkle in her eye. "You were right. _He_ – _is_ alive, and he came when he could."

Diego smiled back and nodded. "I hate to say 'I told you so.'"

Victoria chuckled. She was in a playful mood. "I deserve that." She whirled around and went to the kitchen.

Diego looked around him. He knew most of the eyes were either on him or his father. Felipe sat next to him, and signed "looking at you." He squirmed in his chair without realizing it.

"Yes, I know. I can feel their eyes on me. It's quite unnerving."

Felipe signed, "different."

"They're looking at me differently? That's possible. I have changed in the last ten days. I'm not sure I can masquerade as the 'old' Don Diego anymore, even if I had to. I just hope I don't have to."

"Don't have to what, son?" Alejandro came up to the table and sat down next to Felipe, across from Diego.

Diego was a bit startled. "Oh, Father! You startled me! I _hope_ I don't _have_ to tell the same story about what happened to every single person I know. I know they mean well, but it's a bit difficult to talk about it time after time after time. It seems every person individually wants to hear the whole story. It gets a bit draining."

Alejandro put a hand on Diego's left shoulder. "I understand son. In fact, I was just telling the caballeros that we would like to put this episode behind us and concentrate on the future."

"Thank you. Oh Father, did you see the new caballero in town? Victoria says he's here on business, but she doesn't know what kind. I thought maybe we should welcome him."

Alejandro nodded in agreement. "I agree. I'll see if I can get Victoria to introduce us."

At that moment, Victoria came out with Diego's huevos rancheros. "Diego, here's your brunch. Now what can I get you other two de la Vegas?"

Alejandro smiled, looked at Felipe, who nodded, and said, "More of the same, Victoria, gracias."

"I'll return soon with your orders."

"Oh Victoria, one more thing before you leave?" Alejandro put a hand on her arm.

"Yes, Don Alejandro? She gave him a quizzical look.

"Could you introduce us to the new caballero in town, the one who is here on business?"

Victoria smiled. "Of course. I'd be happy to. His name is Don Luis Merced. I'll bring him over as soon as I see him."

Half an hour later, Don Luis came down from his room. Victoria brought him over to the de la Vega table for introductions, then left to take care of other customers, eventually returning to the kitchen. Felipe returned to the hacienda to take care of his 'chores.'

Z

TBC

-4-


	28. Chapter 28 Government Business

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT – 'Government' Business

After the basic polite formalities were taken care of, Don Luis got down to business.

"I am glad to meet you Don Alejandro and Don Diego because what you tell me today will have _great_ impact on the decisions I need to make within the next twenty-four hours."

"We will try to be as helpful as possible," said Don Alejandro. "Tell us, what business are you in?"

"_Government_ business."

At this, Diego tried to swallow without showing his internal discomfort, but not being able to quite become his former bland self, he said, with some degree of concern, "And what _kind_ of government business, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I may as well tell you, I'm a representative of the Governor and I'm here to investigate the deaths of the King's Emissary Risendo and his Lieutentant Hidalgo. My secondary purpose is to also investigate Zorro and the Alcalde on behalf of the king. But please, don't tell anyone. I don't want the Alcalde to know who I am yet."

At the mention of Zorro, Diego shifted in his chair, appearing to try to get more comfortable.

Don Luis continued. "Don Alejandro, I understand that the King's Emissary turned out to be some sort of long-lost son of yours. Is that true?"

Don Alejandro looked down a moment, then he looked Don Luis straight in the eye. "Yes, that is true. Just about ten days ago, there was a confrontation at our hacienda, and uh, the Emissary, my son Gilberto, who I had _never_ seen before he arrived in the pueblo, was killed. Our alcalde shot him, because Gilberto was about to shoot my son, his brother, Diego – here…" He turned his attention to Diego a moment. "…who had already been wounded in the arm during the swordfight. I do not blame the alcalde. I am in his debt for saving Diego's life."

"Tell me more about your alcalde. What kind of a man is he?"

Diego spoke up with that. "Ignacio De Soto and I were both at the University of Madrid at the same time, almost ten years ago, although he was older than I. After our former alcalde, Luis Ramone died, Ignacio took his place after a few months. We were hoping he'd be a better ruler than Ramone, but in fact, except for only a few good things he's done, he has turned out to be almost worse than Ramone – still an oppressor and tyrant."

Alejandro continued, picking up where Diego left off. "He often imposes new taxes and public floggings or false arrests just to trap Zorro. You said you were also investigating Zorro. If it weren't for him, this pueblo would probably have gone under five years ago. He comes to our defense when the alcalde is unjust, and he also helps our soldiers in the capture of bandits and other lawbreakers."

"Really? Who is he? I think I'd like to meet him. All kinds of stories have circulated about him in Monterrey – and in Madrid, most of them bad. But I have an open mind," Don Luis questioned, with sincere interest.

Diego raised his eyebrows at that, then replied, "Zorro is unpredictable and a hard man to get to know. No one knows who he is. We are kept safe because his identity is a secret. Many attempts have been made to trap him and discover his identity. All have failed. He is a very intelligent man, with eyes and ears everywhere. His only desire is for peace and justice. I think he would like nothing better than to retire, so to speak, but the Spanish government must understand that if they're going to continue to send colonial commandants who are despots – someone has to stand up on behalf of the people. For Los Angeles, that is what Zorro does."

Alejandro continued. "Zorro is a hero to our people, because he works _for_ the people. He stands for justice and truth. I don't know how the pueblo would have survived without him the past five or so years. I for one, am very happy he is around."

Don Luis asked, even though he knew the answer. "_Is_ he still around? I heard he'd not been seen for quite some time. I heard he was dead. Someone said they heard he was buried in an avalanche."

Diego looked at Alejandro, then to Don Luis. "I was told that by the Emissary shortly before he…died."

Don Luis leaned his chin on his hand. "This has been a very difficult time for your family, I understand. What can you tell me about it?"

Don Alejandro sighed. "When Diego was born, there were evidently twins. The midwife we hired to help my wife at the end of her pregnancy was a bitter, angry, and jealous woman who evidently discovered my wife was having twins. She stole one, the Emissary, and raised him to hate Diego and me, hoping for a chance to get revenge because life had not given her children. And she saw a chance to come into some money, I believe. By raising Gilberto as her own, and him being the de la Vega heir, she could finally live 'easy' – so to speak."

Don Luis shook his head, while still holding his chin. "That's insane."

"Yes. I believe she is."

Diego interjected. "I believe that Gilberto Risendo asked for the king's appointment as emissary to collect a special war tax – just so that he could come here and execute his mother's vengeful plan to place Gilberto as the heir to Father's estate, then kill us so they could live out their lives in luxury. I'm just thankful that he wasn't successful, because if he had been, both Father and I would be dead."

Alejandro added. "And my son here, was wounded in the fight with the Emissary. This is his first day in town since this all happened ten days ago."

Don Luis looked at Diego with an empathetic expression when he saw how Diego tried to let his arm fall naturally, but still held it somewhat awkwardly, close to his torso, even though he was not wearing a sling. Don Luis was silent a moment, then continued. "I just have one more question, if you don't mind."

Don Alejandro said, "Certainly, what is it?"

Don Luis said, "Who can tell me what really happened to Lieutenant Julian Hidalgo?"

Diego replied, "As I understand it, there were two witnesses to Hidalgo's death. I heard this from Felipe, who was in the house at the time. Felipe is a deaf-mute orphan who's lived with us for many years. He communicates through sign language. We're adopting him as my younger brother. He told us that the alcalde was there, he was there, but not in the same room – he didn't see what happened – and Zorro. I believe the _official_ report is that Zorro killed Hidalgo, but Felipe said he thinks it was an accident. That before he slipped away, Zorro told him that."

Don Luis smiled. "Zorro, huh? And where can I find this – Zorro – that is – if he's still alive?"

Diego replied again. "One doesn't just ask to see Zorro. But if he's alive, Senorita Escalante will probably know about it. Often though, Zorro 'hears' about things, and will seek out the person seeking him."

Don Luis thought a moment. "Yes, yes I believe Senoria Escalante – uh – will know. And…I hope he 'hears' I'd like to speak with him." He didn't know why, but he felt he shouldn't let on what he knew.

He continued, looking at both de la Vegas. "Thank you. I appreciate your time." He rose to leave.

At that moment, Alcalde De Soto and Sergeant Mendoza entered the tavern. Mendoza pointed to Don Luis and De Soto strode over to him with haste. Mendoza followed.

"Senor, my information was that you were to arrive tomorrow. You're here early. Let me welcome you to Los Angeles. I am Ignacio De Soto, Alcalde of Los Angeles." He noticed the de la Vegas. "Don Alejandro, Diego, nice to see you today. Are you _well_, Diego?"

Diego replied, "I am better, gracias." Looking to Merced, Diego looked at him as if to ask permission to introduce him to De Soto. He gave a slight nod. "Ignacio, this is Don Luis Merced, a representative of the Governor."

"Senor Merced, I am very glad to meet you."

"Alcalde De Soto, as it is getting late in the day, I will meet you in your office tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. We can talk then." Merced turned on his heel, and went upstairs.

Don Alejandro and Diego got up from the table. Alejandro waved his riding gloves and said, "Nice to see you Alcalde, Sergeant. We have to be getting home now, right Diego?"

"Yes Father, I am getting rather tired…and it's not an excuse, it's the truth."

"I never thought otherwise, son. You're still recuperating."

They left a rather astonished alcalde and sergeant behind.

TBC

-4-


	29. Chapter 29 Zorro Meets the Stranger

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE – Zorro Meets the Stranger

Later that night, Zorro came to the back door of the tavern about the time he knew Victoria had dismissed her customers and would be doing dishes. He knocked softly their secret knock – the knock Zorro used when he couldn't climb through the window. When Victoria heard it, she quickly went to the door and unlocked it, and felt, rather than saw, his cape swish through the door. She hurriedly locked the door behind her.

"Zorro! Two days in a row! To what do I owe this magnificent pleasure?"

He drew her to him and they kissed a passionate, yet sweet kiss of longing unfulfilled. When he released her, he said, "You have a guest here, the governor's representative? I believe I need to speak with him."

Victoria seemed a bit disappointed. "You mean you didn't come just to see me?"

"I always love seeing you. It is my wish that we never be parted, but until that day…I fear I must stick to business for now. Hopefully, this business tonight will hasten that day."

"Typical – it's always business before pleasure with you. Let me see if he's retired for the night. You – sit down here until I come to get you."

"Wait. Don't tell him it's me. Tell him that someone he wants to talk to is here."

Victoria looked at him quizzically. "All right." She went through the curtains, and returned a couple minutes later with Merced.

"Ah, Senor Zorro! You _are_ alive, as I thought! The Senorita's countenance yesterday could not lie about that."

Zorro rose from his chair and bowed politely. _Truly_, Merced thought, _he is a gentlemen, caballero and well-to-do because his manners are impeccable_. _His bearing, his build, seem familiar to me. I think I have met him._

"At your service, Senor."

Victoria spoke up. "Why don't you two sit down here at the small table in the back? It is very private and no one will see. Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

Merced gestured. Zorro led the way and they sat down. Zorro took off his hat and looked at Merced, who shook his head. Zorro said, "We're fine Victoria. You can go about your closing duties. We'll be fine here." Victoria went through the curtains to wipe the counter.

Zorro waited for Don Merced to start the conversation.

"Zorro, I understand you were a witness to Lieutenant Hidalgo's death. Is that true?"

Zorro chuckled. "I believe I have also been falsely accused of murdering the lieutenant."

"Yes, yes, so I've heard. What is your version of what happened?"

"Lieutenant Hidalgo was an unfortunate victim of an accidental shooting. Alcalde De Soto and Sergeant Mendoza had been put under a death sentence. The only way they could commute it was to either capture or kill – _me_. The Emissary had evicted the de la Vegas from their hacienda, which he had seized for payment of the war tax – or so we thought originally. That was before anyone knew he was also a de la Vega.

"The Alcalde and the sergeant correctly assumed that I would come to de la Vegas' defense, which I often do, as well as many others. To get back to the shooting – Lieutenant Hidalgo and I were struggling, and I happened to get _out_ of the way when I saw the Alcalde raise his pistol and fire. Unfortunately, the Lieutenant was behind me, and he _didn't_ get out of the way. The 'official' version is that _I_ –" Zorro pointed to himself. "– killed Hidalgo, when in fact, the Alcalde killed him by accident. Anything else?"

"Yes, tell me why you do all this?" He moved his arm in a sweeping gesture of inclusion. "I've heard all kinds of stories."

"I'm sure you have. But I do what I've done for truth and justice, to try to end tyranny. I do it for the freedom of all people, without regard to race or class. I was raised to believe that there are certain ideals you live by in order to have a free, successful and happy society. Tyranny and oppression have no place in a 'successful' society. If people are happy, they'll contribute their fair share and there's nothing they won't do for you…_if_ they have freedom to live and pursue their lives without fear of retribution or governmental oppression."

"That's quite a speech, Senor Zorro, but tell me this – what would you think if the time to fight tyranny was over?"

Zorro cocked his head to one side. "It is well known that I am in love with the most beautiful woman in all California – Senorita Escalante."

"Well then, Senor Zorro – I have a proposition for you, if you will accept it."

Zorro looked at Don Merced warily. Many previous offers were usually traps. "What did you have in mind?"

"Zorro, I am prepared to offer you a full and complete pardon, signed by the king himself – with a few conditions."

Zorro eyes widened a bit with a glimmer of hope, but he remained wary. He gulped. "What are they?"

"I have three conditions. First, all law-breaking and humiliation of His Majesty's lancers must stop. Second, once the new alcalde is in place, you are to offer your services to train the local garrison in fencing, marksmanship, tracking, and horsemanship. Third, marry the lovely Senorita as soon as you can! I know how much she loves you, and I can see how much you love her."

"If I accept these conditions, will I have to reveal myself to you? I don't know you well enough to trust you to keep your side of the bargain."

Don Luis smiled genuinely, understanding. "I understand that. But can you trust the King's signature on a document?"

"Only if I can see it ahead of time, and see that you also have signed it, as well as the Governor. Wait. You said 'new alcalde.' Who is that to be, and what plans do you have for the current alcalde?"

"I'm speaking to De Soto in the morning. He will be accompanying me back to Spain to face an inquiry into his activities as Alcalde. Special consideration will be given to his latest act of saving ya – uh – Don Diego de la Vega's life, but he must also answer for his obsession to capture you – using resources he should have used for the betterment of the pueblo. As for the 'new' Alcalde – who would you suggest?"

"Don Alejandro de la Vega. He's already served as temporary alcalde, and the pueblo was better off for it. He has a background of community leadership and in military service. And, I believe Sergeant Mendoza also deserves to be promoted for his courage in standing up to the Emissary."

"All right, I agree. Do you think he'll accept?"

"Absolutely. I know he'd be proud."

"Now, Senor Zorro, what do you think of this pardon?"

Zorro sat a moment, thinking, then said, "Senor Merced, this is an incredibly generous offer! Can I have a few minutes to think about it?"

"Certainly. I need to go to my room and retrieve a document I brought with me for you to see." He walked through the curtains. When Don Luis left, Victoria entered. She'd heard the last couple of sentences about a new alcalde and a pardon.

Victoria spoke first. "Did I just hear him offer you a pardon?"

Zorro stood, took her in his arms and said, "Yes, under certain conditions."

Victoria and Zorro looked at each other – their hopes, their dreams – might possibly be within their grasp! The love they showed each other by their eyes went deep into their very souls.

"Zorro, can you tell me now who you are?"

"Querida, can you wait one more day, until after Don Alejandro is named alcalde?" Zorro sat again. He shifted in his chair and grunted.

"Are you all right?" Victoria noticed he was holding his right arm at an awkward bent angle. Her eyes widened, then narrowed as she thought about someone else doing the same thing. She didn't have time to think about it at that moment though, but it was in the back of her mind.

"Ah – yes, mi amor, just a little stiff."

At that moment, Don Luis came in with the document. Zorro took it with his left hand, then balanced it with his right hand as he unrolled it. He perused it a moment. He saw the king's signature, and the governor's. Don Luis' signature was beneath the governor's. He held the parchment up to the light and saw the king's watermark. It was not a forgery, it was authentic.

"Well?" asked Don Luis. "Does everything look in order? Can you meet these three conditions?"

Zorro carefully rolled the scroll up and slipped the ribbon around it. "I know that I can meet the first two conditions, provided Don Alejandro de la Vega is the next alcalde, but it's up to the Senorita here, to give me permission to marry her."

Both Zorro and Don Luis looked at Victoria. "Yes, absolutely, positively, yes. You may not know this Don Luis, but Zorro and I have already been engaged for quite some time." She ran and stood behind Zorro, putting her arms around his neck a moment. He squirmed because of the pressure on his arm, and placed his left hand on her arm a moment, before releasing it.

"Then you have my heartiest congratulations, Senor Zorro and Senorita Escalante! And please, invite me to the wedding so that I may ensure that the terms of the pardon have been carried out. May I officially give this to you tomorrow afternoon, Senor Zorro? I would like to meet you without the mask." With that, Don Luis took the scroll and went to his room.

"But wait – how will you…?" When Zorro got up, he swayed a moment, then sat down. Don Luis was already gone.

TBC

-4-


	30. Chapter 30 Victoria's Discovery

CHAPTER THIRTY – Victoria's Discovery

"Zorro, are you all right? You shouldn't have come. You're obviously still trying to recuperate from your injuries. Are these injuries from the supposed truce at Diablo Canyon?" Victoria sat pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"No, well, sort of." Zorro shifted in his chair, trying to get comfortable enough to gain strength.

"What do you mean? Yesterday, when you came, you said you were tired. Are you trying to do too much too soon? Tell me what's happened to you, and why you stayed away. I won't ask you any more questions, if you just answer me that."

Zorro sighed. "Just let me rest here a moment until the dizziness passes. I will tell you that I usually heal quickly, but I encountered some complications recently. That's what kept me away."

"Complications? What complications? Zorro, please tell me what happened to you!"

"Mi amor, I cannot tell you without you discovering my identity."

"Then end the secrecy, remove the mask. Why should I wait until tomorrow?"

Zorro laid his head on her shoulder for a moment, weighing his options. She drew him in, and he grunted again as she squeezed his right arm. She immediately drew away and noticed he put his left hand up to hold his arm. Then, she knew for sure. She rose, drew back suddenly, her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Oh Dios, mi! How could I not have seen this before?" The few seconds that went by seemed like an eternity.

She stepped away a moment, to get a full view of him. _It couldn't be_, she thought. _But it was! Why didn't I see this before? How could I have been so blind! Wait! Diego! But how…_ A smile crept into her face.

During the few seconds while his identity was being processed by Victoria, Zorro wasn't thinking of anything but the squeeze and how much it hurt. He'd heard what she said, but the pain kept him from thinking clearly. Her next moves caught him utterly by surprise.

She drew close to him and whispered. "I do _love_ the man behind this mask. I may have been frustrated with you for years – but I have always _loved_ you…_Diego de la Vega_." She made a bold move and slipped the mask off his head.

Diego turned his head quickly, his eyes flashing shock, fear, then love, then regret, as he spoke. He put his hand to his head, shaking it. "This is _not_ the way I wanted you to find out. I wanted to create a romantic event, or send you on a treasure hunt, with me as the prize. It's just all been a little too much recently. Are you sure you're not angry, upset or – disappointed? Just a few days ago, you said you couldn't love me – you couldn't love Diego de la Vega."

Victoria looked at him. All of a sudden, many things made sense. "I admit I didn't make the connection between you and Zorro. You're _so good_ at hiding who you are. But no – I am not disappointed. And a lot of things have changed in the last few days. Knowing that you loved me got me to thinking about a lot of things…BUT! Now that I _know_…you _will_ have some explaining to do – but I'll save all that for later. You're not off the hook yet! But right now…all I want to do is…" She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, then thought of something to ask. He wanted to draw her in further, but she pulled away a moment, but not far.

"What were you saying when you were out of your head last week? I heard all kinds of things that didn't make sense."

Zorro chuckled as he slipped the mask back on. "This is the last time, but now it is for _my_ protection, should anyone burst in on us." He tied the corners behind his head into a knot.

He continued. "Dr. Hernandez found out that day who I was and decided he needed my _medical history_, of all things. He wanted to know about an old scar on my arm and other injuries I had sustained, especially as Zorro."

Victoria looked at him with love in her eyes. "Can you share the same with me? Can you tell _me_ your _medical history_? After all, we're engaged, you know."

"Well, first I better tell you how this arm _really_ got hurt…" And for the next half hour, Victoria heard many things that alarmed her. She moved to his left side, then put her arm around him and drew him close.

Finally, he finished up with a deep sigh. "The accident in the Library just aggravated things. Mi amor, I must go now. Gracias for not rejecting me outright. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow as myself. I wouldn't miss Father becoming alcalde for all the world."

With that, he gave her a deep, rich kiss, and left. Just sharing with her invigorated him, and he had the strength to ride. She let him out the door as he whistled for the black stallion. "Toronado, let's go home."

**ZZZZZZZZZZ **(ten days…)

TBC

-2-


	31. Chapter 31 Changes in the Wind Alcalde

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE – Changes in the Wind – Alcalde

The eleventh day after the Emissary's death

8:00 a.m. – de la Vega Hacienda

There was a loud knock on the front door of the de la Vega hacienda. A servant opened the door, and showed the visitor into the library.

"May I please speak with Don Alejandro and Don Diego? It is an urgent matter."

The servant smiled and gestured for the visitor to sit, while he went for the patróns.

A minute or two later, the three de la Vega men entered the library. When they noticed their visitor, they greeted him warmly. Don Luis Merced rose to shake hands with the three men. Diego only grimaced slightly when shaking Don Luis' hand, but the older man noticed it.

Alejandro spoke first. "Senor Merced, how nice to see you. What brings you to our hacienda this morning? Please, have a seat. Felipe, could you get us some juice, please?"

Don Luis answered, "Don Alejandro, I don't have much time, so I'll come straight to the point. I'm removing Alcalde De Soto this morning, and I'd like _you_ to take his place."

Alejandro looked shocked. Diego smiled broadly. Felipe returned with the juice just as Don Luis said "Alcalde." He acted like he nearly dropped the tray, but Diego had warned him last night this was going to happen. He grinned.

"I – I don't know what to say!" Alejandro was at a loss for words.

"Say _yes_ – Father!" Diego exclaimed. Felipe pumped his head up and down in agreement.

"But – I thought the alcalde is appointed by the king! You want – _ME_?" Alejandro was still in shock.

Don Luis said, "He usually is. But with all the talk of revolution and war, the king has decided to let the colonial governors decide who should serve – because they are more familiar with local situations and people. Because the king is in Madrid, he realized he may not have all the facts – and – he has a lot of other things on his mind. And yes, I do want you to become the new alcalde."

Diego suggested, "That makes sense – Father, I think you will make an excellent Alcalde. You've already done the job on a temporary basis. And you are familiar with military procedure, having served in the army yourself."

Don Luis interjected, "There is one condition, Don Alejandro. I have pardoned your local folk hero, Zorro, and I have asked him to help the new alcalde train the troops. Is this acceptable to you, Don Alejandro?"

Alejandro finally found his voice. "Certainly. Our lancers trained by Zorro? That would make Los Angeles the pride of all Alta California!"

"It was Zorro himself who recommended you as alcalde. One condition of Zorro's pardon is that he helps train your troops in tracking, horsemanship, swordsmanship and marksmanship."

"Really – _Zorro_ suggested _me_? I guess that means he's still alive. What do you think of _that_ son? I – I would be honored to serve as Alcalde. But what about De Soto? What's going to happen to him? And how am I to contact Zorro?"

Diego piped up. "Father, I know you'll make an excellent alcalde. And I wouldn't worry about contacting Zorro – I'm sure he'll find you."

Don Luis studied Diego a moment. "Yes, I'm sure he will. De Soto is being recalled to Madrid. He will be accompanying me on the 1:00 p.m. stage." Diego caught the wink from Don Luis, which startled him a bit, but besides wide open eyes and clearing his throat, he gave no sign he'd seen the wink.

Don Luis rose quickly. "So Don Alejandro – come to the plaza at noon today, and I will announce _you_ as the new Alcalde."

Alejandro was still in shock. "Si, si, I will be there. Gracias Don Luis. And please – when you return to Monterrey, give my regards to the Governor."

Don Luis said, "I will. And I will see you at noon." He left. He now had to face Ignacio De Soto. He knew that was _not_ going to be pleasant. He slapped his riding gloves in his hand with determination.

9:00 a.m. – Alcalde's Office

There was a knock on the door of the Alcalde's office. De Soto was seated at his desk, processing mail that had just come in the mail pouch from Madrid.

"Come in." He stacked up the various envelopes of those he hadn't opened in a separate pile from the papers he had already opened.

De Soto looked up and saw Don Luis come in. "Please, Don Luis, be seated. It's good to see you. I have some things I'd like to talk to you about." He motioned to the chair across the desk.

Don Luis did not sit down. "Senor De Soto, please call your Sergeant in. I have something I need to talk with _you_ about. It is of the utmost importance."

"All right. Are you sure you won't sit down?" When he got no reply, De Soto called out, "SERGEANT MENDOZA!"

Sergeant Mendoza came in from the courtyard of the cuartel, buttoning up the last two buttons of his jacket, holding his helmet under his left arm. He hurriedly saluted De Soto.

"At ease, Sergeant." De Soto looked at Merced. "All right, Senor Merced. What can we do for you this morning?"

Don Luis pulled a scroll from inside his jacket. He stepped up to the desk, and placed the scroll near De Soto's side of the desk.

"These are your new orders, given to you by the King of Spain, the Governor of Alta California, and myself, the Special Emissary of both the King and the Governor. _Ignacio De Soto, you are hereby relieved of your command of this garrison_. You will pack up your things immediately and be ready for a 1:00 p.m. departure today on the stage. You are accompanying _me_ to Madrid."

De Soto's eyes opened wide. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT!"

Z

Back at the hacienda, Diego pulled his shocked father quickly back into the library after seeing Don Luis to the door. He winked at Felipe and nodded.

"Father, please have a seat a moment. There's something I need to talk to you about. Remember I said a few days ago, that when I could, I had more to tell you?"

Felipe signed, "Me too, Father."

Z

In the Alcalde's office Mendoza nearly dropped his helmet.

"But – you can't _do_ this! You can't just _relieve_ me of _command_!" De Soto roared.

"I _can_, and I _have_," stated Don Luis in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now go pack your things. You have four hours before we leave."

"But I need to explain about that villainous bandit Zorro – and that evil Emissary! I didn't know it was de la Vega's son! Ask them! They'll vouch for me! I need to present my case before you! I deserve a _trial_, don't I, before being summarily dismissed?" De Soto knew he sounded like he was whining, but he was desperate to be heard.

Don Luis turned his attention to Mendoza. "I know everything I need to know about Senor Zorro. I have met him, and I know who he is, but I have not told him in so many words. I don't need to hear anything you have to say on the matter."

"But…" De Soto tried to get a word in. _This cannot be happening_, he thought.

Merced put his hand up for silence. "Sergeant, put a guard on Senor De Soto and make sure he gets packed. I'm counting on you to follow orders. Until the new alcalde takes over at 12:00 noon, _I_ am the temporary alcalde."

Mendoza looked mortified, but he was a soldier. He followed orders. "Si, mi alcalde."

De Soto glared at both of them. "You'll pay for this, Mendoza. And you, Don Merced, have not seen the last of me," he snarled.

"No, I haven't. We will be travelling together, but you will be restrained if you don't go peacefully, like the gentleman you pretend to be." Don Luis said with a commanding authority in his voice.

Mendoza gently took De Soto's arm. "Alcalde, Senor, por favor. Please come with me. I'll help you. I'm so sorry."

TBC

-4-


	32. Chapter 32 Changes in the Wind Zorro

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO – Changes in the Wind – Zorro

"WHAT!" Alejandro's voice bellowed throughout the house.

Diego went to the fireplace and opened the secret panel. He gestured for Alejandro to go through the door.

As they entered the cave, Alejandro's eyes were wide in astonishment.

"You've kept this from me all this time? I can't believe it!" So many things were running through his head.

"I'm sorry, Father. It was for your protection. And you stumbled onto this cave earlier this year. Do you remember? You thought it was a dream."

Alejandro raised his hand to his head, remembering. "Oh, you mean – oh – so it _wasn't_ a dream?" He shook his head beneath his hand. "Oh dear. Oh, I am so embarrassed."

"Don't be Father. It's all right. Between Victoria and me, we took care of it." Diego smiled and put a comforting hand on his father's arm.

Felipe signed to Diego. "My turn." He was about ready to burst open. _I can't wait to see the look on Father's face_…he thought. He couldn't help himself. He was already laughing in anticipation.

"Uh, Father, can you stand one _more_ surprise?" Diego's grinned from ear to ear.

Alejandro's eyes were wide, as he looked around the cave. "This is all happening so fast. But I'll try, son. What else?"

At that, Felipe turned his back on Alejandro, but his shoulders shook with laughter. Diego chuckled.

"Father, ask Felipe a question."

"But…" Alejandro had a quizzical expression on his face.

"Father, ask Felipe a question." Diego repeated.

In exasperation, Alejandro bellowed, "Felipe, what's going on?"

At that, Felipe whirled around and pointed to his ears. His expression beamed from ear to ear. Alejandro's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor – for the second time that day.

"You can HEAR! How? When? What happened?" And Alejandro's smile took up his whole face. His arms were outstretched in astonishment. Felipe ran into his father's arms, his smile taking up his whole face. Diego came and hugged both of them, and they all shed tears of joy.

"Well, when I got home from Spain, Father…" Diego began to explain.

**Z**

10:00 a.m. De Soto's Quarters

"Sergeant, you can leave now. I'm all right, and I'll pack my things." De Soto needed to be alone to think.

"Si, mi alcalde, uh – Senor, but I have my orders…" Mendoza's face scrunched up in sympathy.

"I know Sergeant. But a man needs to be alone when a life-altering experience comes upon him. Please, Sergeant. I'll be all right. I promise you." De Soto put on his most 'humble' expression and tried to match voice tone to his expression.

"Si, Senor. I'll be right outside – if you need anything."

De Soto's 'smile' looked more like a sneer. "Gracias, Sergeant. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to pack."

De Soto had to think fast. He decided to pack only what was necessary, in case his plan – whatever it was going to be – didn't work. He was still trying to think of something.

_No two-bit representative from the Governor was going to take _me_ out of office!_ Even though the scroll containing the King's/Governor's orders he presented was genuine, he had to find a way to get rid of Don Luis Merced. But he couldn't kill him. De Soto knew he wouldn't be able to get away with that. He wasn't a cold-blooded murderer either.

He had to think of something. He _had_ to. What could he do? How could he get Merced to see things his way? _He won't even listen to me. It's as if he already had his mind made up without even talking to me_, De Soto thought. He had no idea what he was going to do – but he had to do something.

10:30 a.m. Tavern Victoria

In the tavern, Victoria served her morning customers with great joy. Everyone noticed. Comments such as "Senorita, what is it that has you smiling so much this morning? Is Zorro alive? Has he been to see you?"

To many Victoria replied, "It is none of your business." But everyone could tell she was extremely happy. Something really good had happened to her. Usually that something had to do with Zorro.

Two garrison privates marched in and posted a notice on the inside post, as well as her outside bulletin board. It read:

_Citizens of Los Angeles_

_Gather in the Plaza at Twelve Noon  
for an important announcement  
concerning the future direction  
of the pueblo!_

_Don Luis Merced  
Acting Alcalde_

Murmurs went through the tavern. "_Acting_ Alcalde? What's going on? Where's Alcalde De Soto? What's happened to him? Don Luis Merced – isn't he that businessman? Yes, but he was certainly inquisitive about the pueblo and what's been going on. Yes, he asked me about Zorro. He asked me about the Alcalde. He asked me about the Emissary and Lt. Hidalgo."

Amidst the rumors flying, Victoria said to Sergeant Mendoza, who had come over for a quick bite to eat after making sure De Soto was packing. This time, he noticed how happy she looked, but she was too happy to notice his shock. He didn't feel he could talk about how shocked he felt. He didn't want to put a damper on the Senorita's obvious joy.

"You look radiantly happy this morning, Senorita." Sergeant Mendoza eked out a small smile.

"Si, I'm very happy, Sergeant. I think I may be married very soon. I have heard there will be a new alcalde and that Zorro has been pardoned. And Senor Merced is the Governor's Representative. He was sent here to investigate certain things."

"Si, that it true," replied Mendoza. Victoria did notice he was a little subdued, but her tavern was full, and she had many customers to tend to.

**Z**

In the cave, Don Alejandro was led to Toronado. He stroked his neck, his back. The big black stallion gave a quiet snort.

"I think _he_ _likes_ you, Father," Diego said, with a big smile. Toronado snorted again in agreement.

"What a magnificent animal, son! Where did you find him?"

"Out on the range. He was protecting his mare and a foal. He had no brand on him, but I think he might be a relative of some of our prize Andalusians, although he is somewhat taller at seventeen hands."

"Diego…what can I say? I am so proud of what you have accomplished…and I am so sorry…for all the nasty things I've said to you over the years. I even called you a coward!"

"Father, I'm sorry for having to keep this from you. Can you forgive me?"

"Can you forgive _me_?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I wanted to protect you. I couldn't let you and Victoria stay in that rotten jail of Ramone's – and I couldn't let Ramone hang you."

"Does Victoria know?" Alejandro looked at his son with pride.

"She found out last night." Diego grinned from ear to ear.

"And by the looks of you – she loves you, right son? I'm sure that means that soon there will be a wedding? Then shortly, I will have grandchildren? Well – we have a busy day ahead…and it looks like we're going to be working together as part of your pardon. I had no _idea_, son. I can't wait to hear all the details. We have time. But for now, we have a Noon meeting in the pueblo. We need to get ready for it."

"Si, Father, we do."

Alejandro blinked a few times, as he 'saw' that the heavy burden he'd 'seen' before – was _lifting_ _off_ Diego's shoulders. He smiled to himself. _Gracias, El Santo Padre. You were right. It wasn't very long I had to wait. And he was finally ready to tell me what he needed to. I didn't have to pry it out of him. And Felipe! He IS smarter than I gave him credit for. Playing Zorro's little spy and fooling everyone into thinking he was deaf! He's gotten good training from the Fox himself!_

Z

De Soto grinned and stroked his beard. _Yes, that might work. It might just work. A failed assassination attempt he could blame on Zorro. That might work. Then, he could become a hero in the eyes of the Governor's Representative_.

"Sergeant!"

Mendoza had returned from the tavern and was waiting just outside the Alcalde's quarters, and quickly entered when called.

"Si, mi Alcalde….uh…Senor De Soto?" Mendoza's expression still reflected shock at the morning's events. _It's going to take me some time to get used to calling my superior office 'Senor' – even though that's what he is now_, he thought.

De Soto tried to put him at ease. He sat on the bed, and motioned for Mendoza to sit in a chair nearby, but Mendoza shook his head. "Sergeant, what can you tell me about Senor Merced and what he's doing here? You _hear_ things. I _know_ you _do_."

"I don't know anything, only what I hear." Mendoza shifted from one foot to the other. He was clearly uncomfortable.

"What have you _heard_, Sergeant?" De Soto tried to keep his voice from yelling, as he was used to doing with Mendoza. _But if I'm going to get any information out of him, I've got to tread lightly_, De Soto thought.

"There are rumors in the tavern that Zorro is being pardoned."

"WHAT?" De Soto roared, making Mendoza jump a mile. "Wait a minute Sergeant. _Zorro_ is being _pardoned_?"

"Si."

"And this is to take place at noon?"

"Si, when the new alcalde is announced."

"And who is _that_ to be, Sergeant?"

"I don't know, sir. I haven't heard that."

De Soto smiled and said, "That will be all, Sergeant. Gracias." Mendoza couldn't help himself. He saluted before he left.

De Soto nodded his head and stroked his beard again. _I think I have a plan_._ I think it will work._

TBC

-5-


	33. Chapter 33 Announcements

A/N: A wee bit of "An Affair to Remember" is included in this chapter.

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE – Announcements

11:30 a.m. Tavern Victoria

Victoria looked up and saw the three de la Vega men walk through the tavern door. Diego shook the hands of various citizens getting his attention – who couldn't help remarking how relaxed and happy he looked – especially so soon after his illness. He seemed different to Los Angelinos… more charming, more charismatic in his witty replies, stronger, and more confident, not weak-willed or indolent.

Don Alejandro and Felipe stepped in front of the notice posted on the pillar, to read the notice and tried to act like they didn't know what it said.

Diego went to the counter to greet Victoria as she came back from delivering a pitcher of lemonade to a table. He couldn't disguise his happiness. Neither could she. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, saying gallantly, with a smile from ear to ear, "Buenos dias, Senorita. It's going to be quite a day, isn't it?" He still kept her hand in his for too long a moment after he'd kissed the back of it. Customers noticed.

"Why yes, Senor de la Vega…it _is_ – going to be quite a day…" Her eyes smiled back at him shyly.

Diego smiled to himself. After all – he was being pardoned, and he was free, actually 'required' to marry Victoria – De Soto was being replaced by his father! It was so overwhelming! Almost too good to be true – and yet – it _was_ true!

Knowing all eyes in the tavern were on him and Victoria, he looked at her and said, "Then Senorita, I trust that all your dreams come true." He leaned into her closely, and said softly, almost in a sotto voice. "And Victoria, wear your ring this afternoon, will you?" She gave him a smile and said loudly, "I'm glad to see you're recovering well, Don Diego." She lowered her voice then, leaning into him, and said, "Why certainly. I'm happy to finally be 'officially' engaged."

He answered, with his voice just above a whisper. "You look as happy as a lamb in a meadow. Remember when I said that before?"

_Zorro had just asked her to marry him and given her his mother's ring._

"_As long as I wear this mask, may this be our secret. Believe me the day is coming, when I will tell the world of our love."_

_A day or so later, Don Alejandro and Don Diego came to the tavern. After a short conversation, and a crash in the kitchen, Alejandro went to help Sergeant Mendoza in the kitchen._

_Diego sat at the table across from Victoria. "My father was right. You look incredibly well. Dr. Hernandez truly works wonders."_

_Victoria looked up from her paperwork. "Oh, it has nothing to do with Dr. Hernandez."_

"_Then who?"_

_Victoria thought a second, then carved a "Z" in the air with her pencil._

"_Zorro…" Diego got a 'knowing' look on his face._

"_Mmmhum.." She replied with a smile._

"_Tell me, what was his prescription?" Diego asked._

"_Oh, an old Indian remedy." Victoria had a far-away look on her face._

"_Indeed. But there must have been something more. You look happier than a lamb in a meadow. What else happened? You can tell me, we're friends."_

"_Can you keep a secret?" Victoria looked at Diego with a piercing, yet teasing expression._

"_Most certainly."_

_Victoria looked at him, trying to gauge him. Could she, should she tell? Then she remembered that Zorro said it was to be their secret and theirs alone – until he took off the mask. _Well, it's off now, Victoria thought to herself – as she remembered.

_She smiled and said teasingly, but seriously. "So can I!"_

Victoria replied at the same level. "And it is _you_ who make me so…And si, I remember…you were testing my ability to keep a secret that day, weren't you?"

Keeping his voice down to a whisper, Diego looked a bit sheepish. "Well…maybe a little. I knew you could keep a secret, but I wanted to see if you would tell anyone – even your best friend. And when you didn't – I knew you could be trusted with anything…but for your _safety_…I still kept quiet about _my_ secret."

People who watched wondered, and gossip ran rampant. "Was Senor de la Vega courting Senorita Escalante? When did that happen? What about Zorro? Haven't you heard – Zorro is dead? She needs a real man. But de la Vega? He's such a…such a…. a – milquetoast! Ah, but did you see him yesterday – and look at him _now_! Even his general expression has changed. There is something different about him. They make such a nice couple, don't you think?"

At ten minutes until twelve, Victoria announced that the tavern would close officially in five minutes, but that she desired everyone leave now, to give her a few minutes to close until after the events of the plaza were over.

**Z**

At five minutes until noon, De Soto's bags were packed, but he was in a dither_. Senor Merced can't do this to me! The Governor can't do this to me! The King can't do this to me! I'm a loyal citizen of Spain and I have spent my _life_ in service to the King. I can't go back to Spain in disgrace like this! I just _can't_! I was just following the law. _Zorro_ is the one who broke the law! Why can't they see that? They can't replace ME – put a new Alcalde in MY place! They just can't! I won't let them! I'll shoot at Don Luis, then blame Zorro! I'll catch him! Then, I'll be a hero!_

De Soto couldn't see that his faulty reasoning was going to be his downfall. Since he had not shared his thoughts with anyone, there was no one to tell him his reasoning was faulty and was going to backfire.

**Z**

At 11:58, the tavern cleared out and many people had gathered in the plaza. There was an air of excitement among the townspeople. The murmur in the crowd added to the 'electricity' in the atmosphere. They could hardly wait! A new Alcalde! Who would it be?

The de la Vega men stood in front of the tavern with Victoria.

**Z**

At precisely Noon, Don Luis Merced, followed by Sergeant Mendoza and a half dozen lancers came out into the plaza. Mendoza brought a box for Don Luis to stand on to make his announcement. Mendoza moved stiffly, as a man still in shock. The events of the morning were still playing in his head. He could hardly believe it! _Who _was being made Alcalde?

A hush came over the crowd as the Governor's Representative stepped up on the box. He was holding a rolled scroll in his hand tied with a wide red ribbon.

"Atten- shun! Silencio!" Mendoza shouted to hush the crowd. "_Por Favor_!" Mendoza begged and scrunched his shoulders.

As the crowd started to hush, Don Luis held up his hand, which hushed the crowd further.

"Citizens of Los Angeles! I have met and talked with many of you fine people already! I am Don Luis Merced, official representative of the Governor – and of the King! My purposes here have all been accomplished except one!"

The crowd murmured, looking at each other, wondering what those purposes were.

"If I may have your attention, please – this won't take long, I assure you! My main purpose here was to investigate the deaths of the Emissary and his lieutenant. My secret purpose was to investigate Alcalde De Soto, and your local folk hero, Zorro. I tell you, here and now, that my investigations are complete."

A louder murmur ran through the crowd.

"I have removed your Alcalde, Ignacio De Soto from office. I have pardoned the one you call Zorro. And I…"

At his last statement about Zorro's pardon, the crowd erupted with cheering! It took nearly a minute to quiet them down. Don Luis raised his hand again for quiet.

De Soto watched from 'his' office door. His trunk was packed, but he had hidden a pistol under his jacket. Since he had been removed from office, he was wearing civilian clothes – a long light gray jacket with tails made it easy for him to tuck the pistol in the back of his pants. It was a double-barreled pistol, and he made sure both barrels were loaded.

Don Luis continued. "I am also here to announce the name of the man who will be your new Alcalde. He is one of you. In conversations with many of you, one name came up again and again as your community leader. There are many reasons why this man will be named your Alcalde, but all you need to know is – that he is someone you know well.

"Don Alejandro de la Vega, please come forward!"

Diego noticed something unusual, out of place, as his father started forward. He caught a glimpse of a man on the porch of the Alcalde's office. It was De Soto! He had a gun in his hand and was aiming it right at Don Luis and his father!

TBC

-4-


	34. Chapter 34 The Wind Changes

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR – The Wind Changes

Just before the first shot rang out, Diego shouted, "Everybody – GET DOWN!" Women screamed, men cried out – but everyone threw themselves to the ground as quickly as they could. Don Luis was hit in the left shoulder by the first bullet from De Soto's pistol, as he jumped from the box. Sergeant Mendoza and Diego hunched down to his level. Diego loosened Don Luis' cravat and unbuttoned the first two buttons, and put a handkerchief over the wound.

Panting, Don Luis said, "Sergeant, arrest De Soto – NOW!" Mendoza called to his lancers.

"Lancers, arrest Senor De Soto!" Mendoza barked the order.

Don Luis gasped, as he held his shoulder, "Why would he do this?"

Diego replied. "My guess is he really doesn't like to lose. I'll take care of De Soto. His fight has always been with _me_, anyway. I'm sorry you happened to get in the way, Don Luis."

As Diego stood up, Ignacio De Soto fired the second shot. It whizzed by Diego's ear. De Soto dropped his pistol and started running for the nearest horse. He couldn't let anyone take control of _his_ pueblo. But for now – he had to get away. _He who fights and runs away…lives to fight another day… _He jumped on the back of a chestnut brown stallion that was tied outside the office. It was the horse Don Luis had been riding to the de la Vega hacienda.

At the same time, Diego bounded across the plaza – his long legs carrying him quickly – and reached De Soto just as he entered the saddle. He pulled De Soto off the horse and said in his Zorro voice, "Ignacio, your fight has always been with _me_, but _now_ it's too _late_. Please accept my apologies...No wait…Maybe I'm _not_ sorry!" Diego delivered a famous Zorro knockout blow to De Soto, who cried out as he slumped to the ground. However, because he didn't have Zorro's somewhat thick padded gloves on, he shook his hand out and held it a moment from the pain – his arm ached from the shock of the impact. He grabbed his arm with his other hand. But Diego knew it was worth it as he stood looking down on the unconscious form of the former alcalde.

Mendoza's lancers picked up De Soto like he was a sack of potatoes and carried him to jail.

Diego ran back over to Don Luis, who was somewhat short of breath, but still conscious.

"Don Diego, could you help me up, please?"

"Certainly."

"Help me back up on the box, please?"

"Absolutely."

"Gracias. Don Alejandro would you join me up here, please?"

Alejandro stepped up as Diego stepped down.

Don Luis addressed the citizens as they picked themselves up from the ground after Diego's warning to get down. Children who'd been frightened by the gunshots were crying and their mothers and fathers tried to comfort them. Delicate young women who were susceptible to fainting were being fanned by their novios, brothers, husbands, or fathers. It took a couple of minutes for the crowd to get their bearings and to become calm again.

"Citizens of Los Angeles – Don Alejandro de la Vega will now serve as your new alcalde. May he govern well with wisdom, fairness and with justice."

Don Luis handed Diego the scroll he was holding. "Don Diego, I believe _this_ belongs to you." Diego knew it was the pardon. His eyes were wide and his mouth open.

"Gracias, Senor. How did you…"

But his voice was drowned out by some of the members of the crowd yelled, "Speech! Speech!" indicating they wanted to hear from their new alcalde. Diego helped Don Luis down. Sergeant Mendoza took him back to the alcalde's office, then went to fetch Dr. Hernandez. Diego stayed at the bottom of the box in support of his father. Felipe came and stood next to him.

Don Alejandro stepped up on the box. All of Los Angeles cheered and clapped! A few people shot off their pistols in the air. "Alcalde de la Vega! Alcalde de la Vega!" It went on for a couple of minutes.

The first people Alejandro looked to were his sons, with a huge smile, then he raised his eyes and looked over the crowd. He caught his breath as the enormity and reality of the situation began to be realized. _Lord, have mercy_, he thought. _Madre de Dios, God help me – to govern these people_. He raised his hand to get their attention.

"People of Los Angeles! I promise you that as long as _I_ am alcalde, I _shall_ rule, with God's help, with wisdom, fairness, and justice. These principles are how I have lived my life, and how I plan to continue to live. Many changes are coming to this pueblo – and I promise you – they will _all_ be _good_ ones! I cannot begin to tell you what today means to me! I have two sons, Diego and Felipe, and they are so special to me – each in their own way! Gracias el Santo Padre for two such fine young men!"

Diego and Felipe looked up at their father with love in their eyes. Felipe's eyes were wet with tears. Diego's eyes were full of a laughter Alejandro hadn't seen in years.

Alejandro continued. "You all know our family has been through a lot in the last couple weeks. We appreciate all the support and understanding you have given us, we really do. We are healing from this ordeal, we have shared much with each other – and our relationship as a family has never been better! Thank you all for your support! And – once 'Sergeant' Mendoza has completed his duties with Senor Merced and former alcalde De Soto, he will be promoted to Lieutenant! That was another suggestion from our 'former local hero' Zorro – who has been pardoned – by the way. The conditions of his pardon are that he will assist in training our garrison troops so that they will be the finest soldiers in the territory!

"As you might expect – Zorro is a very private man. If he desires to tell you who he is – so be it…but if not – please respect that. Although I cannot believe he will be able to keep his secret too much longer.

"Again – thank you for your support! We will have a wonderful place to live and to work! Pueblo de Los Angeles!"

The crowd clapped and cheered! The sound was deafening!

**Z**

From his jail cell, De Soto regained consciousness and got up from the jail cell cot. He rubbed his jaw. The first thing he heard was the voice of Don Alejandro addressing the people in the plaza. As he stood at the window and watched, rage, disappointment, and bitterness were reflected in his eyes. He saw Diego de la Vega standing just below the box, looking up at his father, holding his right arm with his left. He remembered Diego's words, "_Your fight has always been with me…_" The Emissary's words again came to mind. "_When I kill Diego de la Vega, I also kill…" _Zorro. _Yes, that had to be what Risendo was going to say_. _I was right in my suspicions_. _I knew de la Vega could _act_, but this masquerade was amazing! Even though it was staring me right in the face all the time – I only recently had suspicions! If I could just have one more day here – to prove my suspicions. But now – to be brought down by that sniveling de la Vega in one punch! But it was _Zorro's_ punch! Unbelievable! I should have known!_ _I should have put it together sooner. All this worry about a Representative of the Governor, having to get my ducks in a row, and talking with all the men so that when they were interviewed, they'd be favorable to me made it so I had to put my suspicions aside for a time and then – learning that Merced came two days early – I didn't stand a chance_… De Soto shook his head and sighed. The fight had gone out of him with Diego's knockout punch.

He stepped away from the window and sat down on the cot, head in hands in discouragement.

**Z**

If anyone heard what Diego said to De Soto about 'his fight,' and made the connection between Diego and Zorro, they kept it to themselves.

Once Don Luis' wound was tended, he and De Soto, in handcuffs and ankle shackles, boarded the stage at 1:00 p.m. and headed north to Monterrey to see the Governor first, then off to Spain.

After Don Alejandro stepped off the box, everyone crowded around him, shook his hand, and patted him on the back in their congratulations. There was such a huge crowd around the de le Vegas after the announcement, Victoria waited to one side, not wanting to intrude. Diego caught her eye and tilted his head as an invitation to come join 'the family,' so she waded through the people and stood beside Diego, who lifted her left hand up to show people that she was going to be 'part of the family.'

To those in the crowd, Diego, in a raised voice heard by all, as he proudly showed off Victoria's hand, "This is my mother's ring, which was given to me by my father to be given by me to the one I will marry. And Senorita Victoria Escalante has agreed to marry me! I promised I would tell the world – so listen carefully – _I_ love _you, Victoria Escalante_!"

Victoria was smiling from ear-to-ear. The people of Los Angeles accepted her into the de la Vega sphere immediately.

Alejandro couldn't remember a time when he was happier. All he could think of to say was, "The de la Vegas will never be divided again!"

THE END

-4-


End file.
